Between Us
by PurpleGrl95
Summary: Edward and Jacob are best friends but their friendship will be tested when the new girl comes along. All Human. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is like my first story so yeah…Enjoy!!! ******

**The story is about Edward and Jacob instead of being enemies they're best friends ****EVER****. So then Jacob convinces his dad to let him go to school in Forks with his best friend Edward. And its something, or someone that's in between them that could possibly end their friendship. (lol, highschool sucks). **

'**Between Us'**

**Jacobs POV **

Ahh….. first day of 11th grade….awwww!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!

"Jacob!!" Billy called from the other room "get your lazy ass up and go to school!" Ugh, my dad could be a real pain in the ass when he wanted to be. So I wanted to make a great impression and wore one of my favorite shirts that made everyone laugh last time I wore it. It was a black shirt, with a picture of Benjamin Franklin on it and he was saying 'Beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy!'

Well here I come Forks High, that's right I said Forks High…. My best friend Edward Cullen goes there and he's been begging me to transfer schools so we could hang out together more. I finally convinced my dad into letting me switch schools, during dinner one summer night. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I loved Quill and Embry like brothers, but Edward and I go back, well like freshman year highschool back. I was at this party and then all my friends were drunk, and I couldn't drive so then I was in a bad situation. I would have asked my dad to come and get me but he was kinda…uh I dunno, disabled? Yea, my dad is in a wheelchair, but that doesn't stop him from having fun.

Anyways back to the story….yeah, and then I don't know how but I guess Edward saw that I was in some sort of trouble and then he walked over to me and said that he would drive us home. Yeah I know, he wasn't old enough to drive and neither was I. But Edward said that his dad taught him one summer to drive, and he knew how. So he offered me and my buddies a ride home, and ever since then we've been pretty close.

He's the kind of guy you would want to call to help you move a dead body. Seriously, me and my friends love racing in our cars just to show off, and then one time I was practicing, it was around Forks and then I ran over a deer. You could only imagine how I felt. Terrified.

I called Edward right away and he drove over as soon as possible and we moved the body somewhere deep in the woods. I know what you're thinking, why not just hit the deer and run? Yeah, well let me explain to you why, you see my and my friend's race and most the time we get carried away and race into Forks.

I've gotten caught by Chief Swan or Charlie as my dad calls him. Yeah my dad and Charlie go WAAAAY back, so Charlie cuts me some slack, but the people of Forks have noticed my reckless driving. So if I didn't move the deer they would have assumed it was me or one of the guys who did it, because nobody in Forks goes over the speed limit, well Edward does but he somehow knows when the cops are there and slows down so he doesn't get caught under-age driving. Like I said, Edward is the best.

Once I was done getting dressed I raced to my kitchen and opened the fridge, chugged half a carton of orange juice down, and took a bag of candy and hid it in my book bag. Oh, you're probably wondering why I took a candy to school, yea well it's a free country. Ands that exactly how much the candy cost me, free! Here, let me tell you, I was hungry and craved something oh-so-sweet so then I heard about this little kid's party on the reserve. So then I snuck in as a clown they hired (don't ask me how I knew that, I just have my ways) and then piled up my clown suit pockets with candy and then ran out before the bozo the clown showed up. Ahhh…good times.

I drove to Forks Highschool, and it was truly as nice as Edward and his family described it. I was going to fit in nicely…_oh check that out they have even have a group of sluts..._( I could easily tell by the way they were dressed) _Maybe I could hook up with one of them and show her a 'good time'_ _Note to self: put her on my 'To Do List'._

"Hmmmhmm" I just crack myself up sometimes!

I spotted Edward in the parking lot getting out of his really shiny Volvo, I don't understand how Carlisle could afford buying all those cars for all of those kids. Man, some days I wish he could adopt me, not like I didn't love my rabbit, but riding in _style _wouldn't hurt either.

Next thing I knew Edward was scoping me up in one of his brotherly hugs, it wasn't as big as Emmett's, but pretty close.

"I'm so glad you're here!!" Edwards's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Glad to be here Bro." I said as I winked to the group of girl checking me out, giggling, I'm pretty sure they saw my shirt.

I pulled out my bag of candy and then offered some to Edward "Want?"

"Uh, no thanks…" hmmm, I guess not everyone likes sugar in the morning. I pulled out my schedule to look at my classes that's when Edward asked me "What's your first class?" HA! I so knew he was going to ask that. I looked down to check, weird. "Uh….art" I was feeling a little creative this morning, hmm, must be a sign. Alive was right next to Edward and she looked up at me "I have art, first period too!" cool, "Oh, well then we should walk to class, seeing as I don't know where the classes are." I sort of didn't like the fact of not knowing where my classes were, I felt like a freshman again. "Yeah, but go drop you notebooks in your locker first then we'll catch up." Oh yeah, I didn't want to be dragging around a bag full of empty notebooks. Alright I walked over to the area were my locker was said to be according to my classes paper.

I finally found my locker, and then Edward smiled again really big and said "Woot! Your locker is right by mine." And he was right our lockers were night next to each other, well not RIGHT next to each other. There was another locker in between us. I wondered whose it was. Maybe me and Edward could befriend this stranger and add another person to our Friday night hang out group.

Anyways I walked over to my locker and unpacked my bag. I was just starting to _Jake-ify_ my locker when the locker door in between mine and Edwards swung open hitting my arm. "WHOOA!" I said a little louder than necessary. Then a girl looked over her shoulder, and her eyes were filled with wonder as to what just happened, then she realized that she hit me with he locker door and apologized immediately. "OH. MY. GOSH. I'm like so sorry, I'm like such a clumsy person, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She was beautiful.

Like nothing I've ever seen.

Her hair a nice shade of brown, and her eyes were sexy, luring me in.

She had a heart shaped head.

"Uh, I, uh" SINCE WHEN DO _I _STUDDER? "I'm…Jacob." She looked at me a little bit longer, her eyes still full of concern. "Uh, I forgive you…for hitting me that is."

"Thank God…" she said, almost to herself. She paused for a moment then said "Oh, I'm Bella."

Bella, that was her name, it had a beautiful ring to it. Bella, Bella, Bella. I liked it. "Nice to meet you Bella." I said it a little too excited, I hope she didn't notice, that might freak her out. "You too, Jacob." She said shoving her books into her lockers and she walked away.

Edward walked up to me after a good 6 seconds and commented "She's cute." That wasn't like Edward to compliment a girl he didn't even know. He was really kept to himself about his dating life, not like he had one.

Then Edward started to talk to me about this 'Welcome Back' dance. Forks Highschool hosts one every year right after the summer vacation to welcome back the students and even the new freshmen. Edward said this was as big as an event as prom. Except the whole school was invited. But Edward mentioned that it ended too early, around 9 so they went off to Newton's place to party off some more. Except everyone got drunk and then Edward and his family left early before the drunken teenagers got back on the rode, you know, to avoid collision.

After that me and Edward went our separate ways and he pointed to where my art class would be held. I walked into class and saw Alice and took a seat on her right side. I kept trying to figure out ways how to start conversation with Bella again, so next time I don't stutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Before I forget, all of the Cullen's are in 11****th**** grade, I mean ALL of them. Ok. **

**Between Us**

**Bella' POV**

Oh, _yippie _it's the first day of 11th grade. _Whoop-de-do!_

I lethargically slipped out of my bed grab my toiletries and headed straight for the bathroom. I went into the shower and started it up, I washed my hair and the rest of myself and quickly slipped out. I put on a brown long sleeved shirt and a black t-shirt on top. Something I would normally wear in a cold place like Forks.

I grew up here, but went to go live with my mother in Phoenix, and then she got re-married to a guy named Phil Dwyer. But they Phil moves around a lot due to his job, so I didn't want to make my mom all sad, so I told her I would move with Charlie- my dad, who lives in the small town called Forks. But now my mom is happy and I'm the miserable one….peachy ain't it?

I went down stairs to find Charlie halfway out the front door, he heard me coming downstairs and turned around abruptly. "Oh hey Bells, listen, I'm coming home early tonight. The Black's invited us over for dinner, Billy has been dying to see you." Oh yeah, Billy, that's the guy who dropped off my truck, apparently he and my dad go way back, so he's like family. "Okay, sure." And with that I grabbed some cereal and milk and ate for the next 3 minutes.

I arrived at school in my new truck, it wasn't fancy, it was like, really old. But, better than nothing right? So I stepped out of my truck and took out my schedule looking at my classes. I looked for my locker and with luck found it. It was right between these two big guys.

One was kind of pale skinned, like me except paler, he had brown messy hair, I didn't see his face because he was facing his locker. The other was taller than the pale one, and he had dark russet skin and dark colored hair.

My schedule said Literature was my first class, and I loved reading so I guess you could say I was pretty happy my favorite class was first. So I dashed over to my locker hoping that I arrived to class early enough to get a good seat, I swung my locker door open and with that it hit something. The next thing I heard was "WHOOA!"

I looked over to see how much damage I've done, the kid didn't seem to be in much pain, but looks can be deceiving. "OH. MY. GOSH. I'm like so sorry, I'm like such a clumsy person, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

It seemed like he was gawking at me and suddenly I felt self-conscience.

Wow, his eyes were dark, not the scary kind of dark, the mysterious kind of dark.

"Uh, I, uh, I'm…Jacob" oh gosh, please don't tell me the locker door hit him so hard he's stuttering! "Uh, I forgive you…for hitting me that is."

Oh, yeah I forgot…like 3 seconds ago I was begging this guy to forgive me.

"Thank God…" oops, that was a thought out loud….I paused for a moment trying to figure out if he heard that…might as well introduce myself "Oh, I'm Bella.". He smiled and said really happily "Nice to meet you Bella." "You too, Jacob." I shoved my books in my lockers realizing that I didn't want to be late for class and walked away.

I walked into Literature class and took a nice seat in the middle of class, not to close to the front but not to far back. Perfect. Then I waited patiently for the other students to take their seats, and that's when something HUGE sat down beside me. I looked up and saw the grin on this guys face. He could crush me into a million pieces without ever trying!! Then he looked at me and said "Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen" for a big guy he seemed pretty friendly. "Uh, Bella Swan." Then we shook hands, "Oh, your Chief Swans daughter. Cool!" wow new gets around in small towns faster than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to 'Between Us' **

**I figured doing Edwards POV right now in the story wouldn't be interesting, so I'm going to do Emmett' POV. **

'**Between Us'**

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up in the early morning to find Rosalie snuggling up to me. "Hmm, Emmett your like my giant teddy bear." She mumbled. And it was true my family referred to me as their teddy bear. I thought it was great, at least my family wasn't afraid of me. Just because I'm muscular doesn't mean I'm going to crush the life out of you! I hated when people just assumed that.

I kissed Rosalie's forehead and tried to get out from under her.

"Emmett, I swear if you move I'll personally burn that stupid guitar hero game of yours." **(I love Guitar Hero but I figured Rosalie was cruel enough to say something like that so yeah.)**

"Aw, Rose, babe, we're going to be late."

"Aw, Emmett, babe, nothing good happens on the first day of school anyways so get over it." She was mimicking me. Whatever that's so Rosalie.

Rosalie finally got off me and I dashed for the bathroom. And I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, ah, fresh minty breathe. And when I went down stairs Esme had a plate of freshly made pancakes out for all of us. Alice and Edward were already downstairs stuffing their faces with pancakes.

"Hey!! YOU GUYS ARE EATING ALL OF THE PANCAKES!!"

I quickly knocked Edward out of his chair and he hit the floor with a giant thud.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?!!?!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU! PANCAKE ABUSERS!"

Edward seemed pretty steamed and stormed out of the kitchen and straight to the front door.

"Emmett what was that about?" asked Esme walking in the kitchen.

"He was hogging up all of your delicious pancakes mom…"

"Honey…" she started "I could have made you more."

I paused for a moment feeling stupid for ruining Edwards morning but quickly got over it. "Alright mom, sorry"

"It's okay." She said "Go say sorry before class starts."

So with that I ran out the door and started the car and backed out of the driveway. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind driving to school today. Once I reached the parking lot I didn't see Edward. So I went to my assigned locker and took out all my empty notebooks. Got ready for my next class Literature, yuk! Not my subject. Anyways I saw Edward walking away from his locker and I ran over to him before he went into his class.

"EDWAAARD!!!" I screamed so loud everyone stopped and started. AKWARD. Edward turned around and rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring that I even called for him.

Once I reached Edward I turned him around, "Edward, buddy, bro, I'm SUPER sorry about knocking you out of your chair this morning!!"

Edward eyed my suspiciously, trying to see if I really meant it. His eyes look really intense when he does that, it scares me sometimes. "Your forgiven" he says with a little smile. Edward can't stay mad at me forever it's impossible to hate me!

I gave him a bear hug, and literally ran to class. I wanted a good seat.

When I got there I saw a good seat in the back, but then I saw a pretty girl, she looked lonely and nobody was sitting next to her. So then I decided 'why not?' she looked smart, and maybe could help me pass this class with a B or something. I sat down near her and I got comfortable, and then looked at her and said "Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen" she turned toward me, and eyed me with wonder, and curiosity, "Uh, Bella Swan" she said I extended my hand for a hand shake and she took my hand shyly. Then I realized, she was Chief Swan's daughter that everyone was talking about!! "Oh, your Chief Swans daughter. Cool!" she shook her head slightly and turned her head toward the teacher. I hope she wasn't one of those really uptight kids who are like UPSESSED with studying. So I decided to test that theory, and pass her a note I wrote 'so how you liken Forks so far, from what I hear your from Arizona.' I slid it over to her and she looked down to it then looked up to me. She opened it up and read it. Then she grabbed her pen from a pocket in her bag and wrote something then slid it back. I opened it again and read 'yeah, forks isn't what I'd prefer in wheater but I'll live…' Hmm, she didn't seem too excited about living here. So I wanted to make her feel welcomed and then I wrote 'well if you ever need some fun, I'm your guy!!' I slid it down to her and she wrote back 'thanks.'

After a long explanation about some of the class rules, the bell rang. Hmm, I glanced down at my schedule and it read '2nd Period: Math' YOUR KIDDING ME! Could this day get any worse?!? I looked at Bella who dropped her pen, but she didn't notice. Hmmm….I could take it, or give it back to her. _Think Emmett, think!_ _Alright what would Edward do? Well that's easy give the pen back…aw it was a pretty pen too. _

I made my way to pick the pen off the floor and then ran up to Bella,

"HEY!" she heard me and turned around looking a bit surprised.

"Um, hi…again" I handed the pen over to her "You dropped that." I said with a little smirk. She smiled gratefully and took it out of my hand. "Thanks." And she walked away towards her next class.

I saw Rose talking with some guy, jealously hit me a little, but I knew Rosalie wouldn't cheat on me so I walked over to her.

I grabbed her not caring what the other guy thought, and I lifted her up and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and giggled a little bit "Emmett can't you see I was talking to somebody?" I honestly didn't care. "Aw, sorry babe I just saw you and couldn't control myself." She chuckled a little bit and I could tell the guy she was recently talking to felt uncomfortable "Uh, I'll catch you later Rosalie…" and then he walked away. HA! LOSER, this body is mine!

"Emmett that guy was going to help me study." Oops, well whatever I got a better study buddy for her that _I _will approve of.

"Don't worry babe, I got you a better study buddy."

"Oh really?" she said with a little sarcasm. I knew why, I wasn't the _brightest _person in my family. But that didn't mean I didn't know between who was smart and who wasn't. How do you think I find the perfect nerd to get my homework done?

"Very funny Rose, seriously though she's really smart I can just tell."

"She?" I heard a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Yeah, but don't worry babe she isn't really my type." I thought Bella was hot, but she seemed really kept to herself. And sexually repressed, a guy like me needs some action in his life.

"Whatever, what's your next class?" Ugh, I totally had my mind of math and she HAD to bring it up.

"Math" I mumbled slightly knowing that she would burst into hysterics.

"HAHAHA!! MATH??!YOU _HATE _MATH!" no duh.

"Ha-ha" I mimicked her "It's so funny, I bet you your next class isn't a walk in the park either." I said with a little bit of pride.

"We'll see about that" she said looking down at her schedule. There was a pause and her mouth hung open for a few seconds. Oh this was going to be GOOD. "I…I have m-math." BWHAHAHA, now we both suffer together!

"HAHAHA, are you SERIOUS?!" this was too good to be true.

She shoved me a bit and walked towards the class, I followed right behind her. Once we stepped inside I lead her to the back of the class, behind some really fat kids. _Perfect spot to make-out. _And that's exactly what we did the entire period.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived: P.S- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, just wanted to clear that up. Ok this is Edwards POV. This chapter is taking place 2 days before the 'Welcome Back' dance.**

**Between Us**

**Edwards POV**

It was 3rd period, biology. This was one of the easiest classes that I had. I took a seat in the front since the only seats available in the back had fat kids, I had an issue with fat kids….it all started when I was 7 years old….

-------_FLASHBACK_-------

_I was sitting on the beach minding my own business while Emmett was chasing Rosalie with a bucket filled with ocean water._

"_EMMETT!! STOOOP!" Rosalie screamed which caused a few heads to turn toward them. _

"_HAHA! Run faster than that Rose!" it was obvious that Emmett had a major crush on Rose. Oh yeah, we're all adopted so it perfectly normal for us to go out with each other. Right?_

_And that's when I heard a big 'SPLASH' apparently Emmett got Rose pretty good. Rose was pretty mad because she had just finished drying off, and now she was soaked…again. _

_The weird thing was there was this fat guy right behind me with a sub sandwich in his hand and he was laughing at Rosalie because she was screaming really loudly for a girl who just got water thrown on her. _

"_BWHAHAHA!" and then I heard him choke a little. And then he dropped his sandwich, and next thing I know the fat guy is tumbling on top of me!!_

_I felt my oxygen cut off just a little and my eyes were bugging out of my head. And then we were both rolling on my favorite Superman towel! That fat guy really freaked me out._

------_END OF FLASHBACK_-----

And I've never looked at fat people the same way ever since. Anyways aside from my pathetic story, I took a seat by the window near the front of the room. The rest of the kids were filling in seats, and that's when somebody sat next to me. _I remember her, she was the girl who almost killed Jacob with her locker door._

I smiled to myself a little admiring her beauty as she sat her books down in front of her. She glanced over to me for a moment and asked "Mind if I sit here?" _Her voice sounds beautiful, like chimes. _"I don't mind" I said with a smile trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

She smiled back and turned to face the teacher. She seemed really focused, and focused people are smart, like me! The teacher let us get friendly with our partner for the rest of the period.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said

"Bella Swan" Wow, her name was beautiful. Oh yeah… she's Chief Swan's daughter.

"Oh, so you're the daughter to Chief Swan." I said smirking.

"How does everyone know that?" she asked a little suspicion in her tone.

"Small town, and plus my dad is a doctor. and hospitals have tons of gossip thanks to the nurses."

"_Hpm_" she chuckled to herself.

"So, ah, you're from Phoenix from what I hear."

"Yeah" she said looking down at the table.

"How was it like over there?" I asked trying to start conversation, but she didn't seem like the talkative type.

"It was sunny. And really hot. Not like here where it rains 24/7." She looked kind of sad.

"You don't like it here do you?"

"Um, well…" she paused a bit. "No, I don't."

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude, but why'd you come here?"

She looked at me for less than a second and then she started fiddling with her pen "Well, my step dad, he moves around a lot because of his job. So my mom was pretty sad that she couldn't move with him because of me." And then she paused. "S-so, I figured if I came out here she would be happy and travel with Phil- my step dad. So I told her I could stay with my dad for a while."

Wow she was really nice to do something like that.

"Wow, that's nice of you. But now you're not happy…correct?"

"Correct." And then she finally made eye contact with me for at least a good minute.

"So enough about my estranged life…how about yours?" she said breaking eye contact looking down at her feet. She blushed a little, I thought it was cute.

"Hm, well I have two brothers and two sisters. We're adopted." I was trying to think of something interesting to tell her. "Oh, uh before I got my license I knew how to drive."

She looked at my puzzled. "Um, how?" she asked.

I internally chuckled "My dad taught me how. One summer we were at our vacation cabin, somewhere in this nice area. It was really quite, we had 3 acres all to ourselves. And I was 14 when he taught me and siblings how."

She giggled a little "Did you crash?" HA, not me but you should have seen Emmett making Alice all nervous.

"No, but my brother was making my poor sister all nervous, and she hit a tree, twice." I said with a smile.

"Wow, your dad must have been pretty ticked." She said with a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah, the first time she crashed he got mad and said it was alright, but not to try again." I smiled wider "Yeah, but she's stubborn and didn't listen, she got the car out in the middle of the night, and Emmett said he would watch her."

"Let me guess he made her crash again?" Bella said smirking.

"Well sorta….he was taunting her about crashing into a tree, so she kicked him out of the car and was chasing him _with _the car."

Bella's face went pale "Oh my gosh, what happened?!?"

"Don't worry Emmett runs fast and he jumped into a lake, Alice on the other hand was driving so fast that when she noticed the lake in front of her she made a really fast turn and ran into another tree." That was probably one of the funniest things Emmett has provoked Alice to do.

"I can only imagine what your parents had to say about that." Said Bella with a shocked look on her face.

"Pshh, my dad was outraged. But my dad was grateful that she didn't take out his car, she took out the truck from the cabin, we leave it there every summer. And plus, money isn't really a problem with my family."

"Oh, you seem to have _tons _of fun with your family. I'm just a lonely child." She hung her head. "Aw, I'm sure you must have had _some_ fun when you were a kid." I didn't want to make her feel inferior for not having a big family like mine. "Well there was this one time…you better not tell anyone though." She looked at me seriously, "Promise." And I did that little 'x' over my heart. "Okay then, once I was at my friends BBQ and he had a pool, so we were swimming soaking up the sun, oh this was at Phoenix," she looked so cute telling stories "and then he had this new swing set he got for his birthday about a month ago, his dad finished putting it together and it was available to use. So me being the little daredevil I was when I was a kid hopped on one and was swinging _standing up._" I've seen tons of kids swing standing up at the park, but whatever. "But my feet were slippery since I just got out from the pool, and I slipped." Oh my gosh, that's horrible!!

"Where you alright?" I asked a little _too _concerned.

"Yeah, I just fell on my arm." She flinched as somebody threw a paper ball in our direction. I looked around to see who the prospect was, it was none other than Jessica Stanley. One of the schools biggest whores. She mouthed to me 'read it' and then without hesitation I read the note and it said '_Hey I was wondering if you were busy Friday, maybe we could go to a movie."_

Ugh, she was so persistent. She kept trying to ask me out since freshman year.

----_FLASHBACK_----

_I just got out from gym when I heard somebody yell my name _

"_EDWARD, WAIT UP!" I turned around to see who wanted me so desperately now. It was Jessica, and when she finally caught up to me she said "Hey, how's it going?" she sounded out of breathe. _

"_Uh..pretty good I guess." I was contemplating about what she might want._

"_So, I heard there's going to be a party at Newton's place next weekend. And I was wondering, if we could go together." Ah, of course, what girl hasn't asked me to that party yet?_

"_Uhm, listen…I can't go that day, I promised my dad I'd help him move some stuff around the house." That's what I told every girl as an excuse._

"_Oh…well alright, maybe some other time." HA, not in your lifetime. _

"_Okay." And I walked toward the cafeteria._

----_END OF FLASHBACK_----

I rolled my eyes, and wrote back "I don't think so." And passed it over to her like a civilized person would. And she got all jittery, but when she read it her face fell. Ha, that's what she gets for being such a slut. It wasn't like me to be rude to girls, but I think she deserved it.

Bella looked a little confused as to what just happened so I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her "I just rejected her…_again_." Then her eyes opened up with surprisement "Again?" She seemed a little stunned. "Yeah, she's been trying to hook up with me since freshman year." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, when I was little Jessica used to scheme her way into getting what she wanted, I'm surprised she hasn't pulled anything yet." Oh please she has pulled so many things I've lost count.

"You grew up with Jessica?" I asked

"Yup, unfortunately."

I chuckled a little bit, she caught on and chuckled half-heartedly.

"You know one time in sophomore year Jessica and Lauren Mallory got into this HUGE cat fight over me and they were tossing chili all over each other in the cafeteria." I chuckled remembering how Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were describing it. I was out sick that day with the flu.

Bella's smile widened as she said "Oh my gosh, that's priceless! I wish would have been there to see it." I frowned a little "Me too."

She raised her eyebrow "Weren't you there?" she asked.

"I wish, but no, instead I stood home sick with the flu." I kept a straight face.

"Oh that stinks." She frowned. "Yeah, but anyways my siblings were acting it out pretty well." I smiled to myself. "They literally acted it out?" she asked. "Well yea, Emmett got chili and threw it at Rosalie and they started fighting." I laughed a little. "Oh, Emmett." She said to herself. "You met him?" I asked a little surprised, Emmett was friendly, but I would have never guessed he had already spoken with Bella. "Yeah, he's in my literature class. We were passing notes." Ahh, Emmett always had a habit of passing notes in class. Once he got caught but that's another story. "Oh, he loves passing notes. His favorite pass time." She smiled and that's when the bell rang. _Oh no hurry up and ask her already!! _"Oh wait listen, um, since you're new here you might not be real comfortable with other kids yet but if you want you can sit at my table at lunch. We welcome you." I said hoping she'd say yes, something about her interested me. I just wanted to get to know her more.

"Oh, wow thanks." She said with a smile on her face and she picked up her books and left. _Whew!_ I made my way to the next class looking forward to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is in Bella's POV at lunch.**

**Between Us**

**Bella's POV**

I made my way to the cafeteria and that's when I saw that guy Edward who invited me to sit at his table. He waved at me, and I happily waved back. Then I went up to the line, and got an apple, and some mac and chesse, yuk. Who eats this stuff anyways?

I made my way over to the Cullen table and sat down beside Edward.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella." I waved and they all smiled. Oh there was that Jacob kid I nearly murdered earlier. That's when he spoke "Oh hi Bella." I looked over at Jacob and smiled "Hey." Emmett had a big grin on his face for what reason, I don't know.

The girl who looked really bubbly smiled and extended her hand out for me to shake "Hi, I'm Alice Edward's sister, it's nice to meet you." Haha, this was Alice? I'm surprised she could even reach the pedal of a car. _No that's just mean…_ I thought to myself. "Hi." And shook her hand. The other girl Rosalie didn't seem friendly, but cooperated "Rosalie Hale." She said, all I did was nod and look at the last male who I haven't been introduced to. Hm, Edward their names earlier….._think think think_…. Bingo, that was Jasper.

"And you must be Jasper." I said a bit too plainly, he shook his head a said almost in a whisper "Yes." Uh, ok, well hopefully this will go well.

Edward was talking about going to the movies after school and was inviting me "So, Bella we're all going to go watch 'Paul Blart: Mall Cop' want to come?" I've already seen that movie and plus I had to go to Billy's place for dinner with my dad. "Sorry, I can't, and I've already seen that movie." I said flatly. Edward's face dropped a little, "Oh, well, was it any good?" I was thinking about spoiling the movie for him or just to tell him right off the bat it wasn't that good. **(I honestly thought it wasn't that great, and that girl that the cop liked her eyes scared me. –no offense to big eyed people, my best friend is big eyed too-) **

"Uhm, well I didn't really like it, but that's just me." I said and took a bite from my apple.

"Oh, well I guess we could go see the 'Uninvited' or something." Then Jacob spoke up "Dude, I can't Chief Swan is bringing over his daughter for dinner and I wanna be there to see her again. We were pretty close when we were kids." Wait, WHAT? Edward and Emmett turned to look at me, since those where the only two who knew my last name. Emmett laughed, I think he realized I couldn't remember Jacob.

"Whats so funny?" Jacob spat at Emmett. Emmett grabbed my hand and raised it up "This is Chief Swan's daughter." I looked up to see Emmett laughing in hysterics. I raised my eye brow at him, but he didn't seem to notice and just kept banging his hand on the table.

I looked over to Jacob, who was eyeing me with confusion.

"He's right." I said, I felt myself turn pink.

"Oh…" I could see Jacob felt embarrassed. "I see…"

I bit my lip in hopes to stop from laughing. _Yes! Success. _

He waved again and said "So you're Isabella Marie Swan?"

_Ugh, must he use my FULL name?_

"Yeah, but please, call me Bella." I looked down at the table turning pink again.

"Aww, but Isabella sounds sounds WAAY cuter." Alice said pouting.

"I prefer Bella." I looked over to Jacob again and waited for his reaction.

"Do you remember me?" he asked a little softly. "Honestly, no…sorry."

"We used to make mud pies together remember?" I didn't remember.

"Um, no…sorry." I looked into his eyes to see pure sadness. "Aww, c'mon…you have to remember _something_." He went deep into thought trying to find something I might remember. "Oh, gosh you HAVE to remember this. Remember when me and you went behind your house for a walk and we got lost and then they found us sleeping really deep in the woods?" I paused and tried to see if I remembered…to his luck I did. "Oh my gosh yeah, I remember you know, your Jacob Black." But the thing was I never really called him by his full name when we were little I called him Jake. "I didn't remember you because I never really called you Jacob, I would call you Jake." I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh yeah, that's what it was." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Edward asked "How'd you get lost in the woods?" Jake looked at him like he was a retard. "Um, hello we were like,8, we didn't know any better."

Edward seemed to back off a little by the way his friend responded to him.

I didn't want to see him uncomfortable, so I tried to make conversation with him, "So Edward, how'd you and Jacob met?" He looked up to me and smiled a little. "Well Jacob was at this party and I realized he was having some sort of problem, and I approached him and asked what the problem was and he explain to me that his friends were all drunk, and he couldn't drive" Haha "But I wasn't legal to drive either, but as I told you in bio, I knew how. So I offered him and his friends a ride." And he glanced over to Jacob, who was hiding his facing, probably ashamed for barking at Edward like he just did. "And we've been friends- best friends ever since."

"Oh, wow, nice to know there's still people like you out there." I gave him a private smile.

Then Emmett decided to play hot potato-but substitute with an apple- and we all agreed and it was pretty funny. Emmett took a huge bite out of the side of the apple and gave it to Rosalie, who was evidently disgusted and threw the apple at Emmett's head. All you heard was a giant 'THUD'.

Jacob and Edward were laughing so hard Jacob got up and ran to the bathroom cluthing his sides together so he could breathe. Edward spilled his soda on Alice's purse, and she wacked him with it REALLY hard. Edward feel off his seat. Alice with a proud smirk on her face, walked right over Edward and Jasper followed. Emmett was going into hysterics and that's when Rosalie hit Emmett pretty hard and he couldn't contain himself and then he started to tickle Rosalie. I guess it was to annoy her or to get her to laugh. As Rosalie was laughing she let out a gleeful scream "_CULLEN!_"

Her high pitched voice made me start to laugh. Once we were done, I just realized that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. _Oh my gosh…_

I humbly got out from my seat, dumped my tray, and left without a single word.

Later Edward caught up to me and I apologized for not saying good bye, I explained to him I didn't like people staring at me.

"Yeah, seriously I'm sorry." I said

"No worries, I get it Rosalie dosen't liked being thought of as crazy either."

_CRAZY? THEY THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY?!?_

"They think I'm crazy?" I tried to ask as calm as I could, success!

"Well if I saw people laughing uncontroably I would assume they were crazy." _Hfpm… people shouldn't be so quick to assume._

"They shouldn't be so quick to assume." I said plainly

"Yeah, but you know…its highschool." Edward said with a sigh.

"Well I got to go home and get ready to go over to the Black's."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

I wasn't too anxious to go to the Black's.

Well maybe I was, I didn't see Jake after he ran to the bathroom at lunch. I wanted to point a finger a say 'HAHA YOU NEARLY PEED ON YOUSELF!' But I was raised better than that.

So I got into my truck, started it up and drove home.

Something tells me I'm going to have fun at Jacob's.

**Did you like it?? I hope you did. The next chapter is going to be from Jacob's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jacobs POV. **

**Between Us**

**Jacobs POV**

Once I arrived home after school my phone rang. _Hmm, must be Charlie._

So I ran over to the phone and picked it up "Black Residence." I said perky. I was kind of excited since Bella was coming over. I couldn't believe I didn't realize that it was her at school. Well they called her Bella and when I was little I called her Bells. Charlie and Rene were the only ones who called her Bella.

"Oh, hey Jacob. Its Charlie, me and Bella are going to come in about a half hour." Great, now I had to help my dad with the dinner, take a shower, and find something nice to wear for the dinner in less than an hour.

"Alright, but take your time." I wanted to buy some more time…

"Oh, Bells told me that she saw you at school today. I thought you were going to school at the Reservation."

"Um, well I was but I transferred to Forks High."

"Why'd you do that?" he probably thought I was an idiot for leaving all my friends behind. "Uh, well my best friend goes there and he asked me to transfer since we barely hung out that often and I convinced my dad to finally let me go."

"Oh, that's nice" he said absentminded. "Well. See yeah in a half hour, Oh tell Billy I had Bella make cinnamon buns!" LMAO cinnamon buns?!

I covered my mouth so that I didn't burst into laughter, and I managed to say "Kay." And then I heard Bella say to Charlie "Um Dad, there's a HUGE bug right there can you kill it?" That made me lose it "BWHAHA!!" And I quickly covered my mouth. "Um, okay see you later Charlie." Charlie stood quite and I hung up the phone.

_Crap! He wasn't supposed to hear that._

"Jacob, who was that?" my dad called from the other room.

"It was Charlie, he wanted to let us know that he was coming in about a half hour."

"Well what the hell are you standing there for, we gotta start making that dinner." I scurried into the kitchen to kind my father rummaging through the fridge. We were going to cook Beef roast-with potatoes, carrots and onions, my dad and I usually cook it when we have guest over.

Once we were done cooking I ran into the bathroom took a _really _fast shower and threw on a _nice _shirt. It would probably give Charlie good laugh. It was a grey shirt with a blue cop car it says 'The police never think it's as funny as you do' that was another shirt I had that made people laugh. Then I put on a pair of black converse and went to go help my dad set the table. It was just then the door bell rang.

I peeked through just to make sure it was Charlie. And once I confirmed it I open the door and had a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Charlie." I hope he didn't remember about the little phone incident.

"Hey Jacob." He messed with my hair and then walked over to talk to Billy. Bella was just standing there on the porch, she was holding the cinnamon buns…_hehe_.

"Hi Bella. So, did Charlie kill that bug?" I smirked.

"_Your heard that?!"_ Her eyes went wide.

"Yup, but don't worry, It'll be our little secret." I put my hand on her shoulder and led her inside the house. I took her to the living room and sat her down on the small couch.

"Wow, it's um…small." She was talking about the living room, and she was right. You couldn't even call it a room, it was like a corner.

"Yeah, I know." And I sat on the recliner.

"Since your dad and my dad are talking, and trust me they're gonna talk for a while, let me give you a tour."

"Sure." I got up and led her to the kitchen where we over heard Charlie and my dad talking. "Yeah, I'm so happy Bella finally came." Said Charlie looking at the food me and my dad cooked. "Yeah man, she got big."

It was so like my dad to try and talk like a kid, I heard Bella chuckle softly. And it made me smile, so I lead her toward the bathroom, "This is were I pee." _OH CRAP THOUGHT OUTLOUD!_ "Uh……" I paused to see if she heard that. She looked at me like if just told her I was pregnant or something.

"Um…okay." She totally dismissed it _Whew_

"Sorry." And then I lead her to my room "This is my room."

She walked around to where my video games were. "Wow, you have a lot of games." I smiled to myself because it was true. When my friends wanted to play video games they would all head to my place because I had more games than any body I know… well Emmett has a lot more than me, but on La Push, I have the most.

"Yeah. Wanna play one?"

"Um, maybe after dinner." Oh I almost forgot.

"Okay." But I had better ideas than video games after dinner, I can't believe I said that. I planned to take Bella out for a walk.

We walked into the kitchen and I pulled out a chair for Bella so she could sit down. "Being a gentlemen huh Jacob?" my dad said, I knew that tone. He probably thought I had a crush on Bella, and well I kinda, sorta…_did._

I rolled my eyes and helped serve dinner. I filled up Charlie, Billy, Bella's, and then my plate. I sat down and gobbled up all the food. Charlie and Billy were having a conversation, and Bella was pretty quite. I figured to start a conversation about what happened at lunch.

"That was pretty fun, you know at lunch."

She smirked "Yeah, you went running to the bathroom clutching your sides. That was pretty funny."

"Ah, well when I tell you what happened in the bathroom you might just run to the bathroom laughing clutching _your _sides."

She looked up from her plate "Try me."

Alright…so I started……

-----_FLASHBACK_-----

_I was laughing so hard I ran into the bathroom and then heard a bunch of screams _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" That's when I realized I was in the Girls bathroom._

"_CRAP!" but I couldn't hold it in anymore so I tried going into a stall, but they were all full. So I did what any smart man would do._

_I threw my pants zipper open and peed in the bathroom sink. There were some girls looking at me. Its wasn't that bad, at least I was big down there, so I wasn't embarrassed. _

_Once I was done I let the water run since there was no toilet paper and washed myself. Then I pulled my pants up again and walked out like a proud man._

-----_END OF FLASHBACK_-----

"You're kidding me" Bella looked at me in disbelief.

"Nope." I smiled and took a bite out of my cinnamon bun.

"Oh my gosh!" she said between laughs.

"Whats so funny Bella?" asked Charlie. Apparently he was so wrapped up in his conversation with Billy he shut me out completely, _good._

"Uh, Jacob just had an incident in school."

"Oh, um care to share?" Charlie seemed really eager for a laugh.

"No bro, you don't want to know." My dad told Charlie. Great that means he heard me…I was never going to live this down.

After the dinner Charlie and my dad went to the living room and watched some TV. I walked over to Bella and took her hand and led her towards the door. "Dad, me and Bella are going to go for a walk."

Then my dad being childish started the 'ooooh's'

I walked with Bella out the door, once we were off the porch she asked me "Where are we going?"

"Um, just behind my garage, if you don't mind." And she just nodded, and we continued.

"So are you comfortable with Forks yet?" I was curious, I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Well, I am comfortable now that I met you again, and met with the Cullen's.

"You're forgetting the Hales." The looked up at me "Yea, them too."

Anyways, I led her further into the woods, and then put my arm around her shoulder.

"Gosh, you're really warm." Bella said as she snuggled closer to my side.

"And you're really cold." I looked down at her "You should have worn something more, oh I don't know, warmer?"

She giggled, it sounded so _beautiful_.

I laughed and held her closer to me. But then I realized that I could be making her feel uncomfortable, so I loosen my grip.

She asked me "So, what's been happening since I left?"

Well a . But I couldn't say that to her.

"A lot, you left when everything was getting good."

She frowned "Maybe for you."

_Great I probably made her feel bad for her parents splitting up._

"No, remember like a month before you left my and you were swimming in the river and then a fish went up my trunks and I ran screaming out of the water?"

She started laughing and her body shook with happiness.

"The look on your face was _priceless_!"

"Haha, it's so funny. Not as funny as hearing you say '_dad come kill the evil bug!'_" I imitated her. "Oh please, like you never freaked out seeing a big bug before." Bella nudged me in side. "Uh, no, I don't think so"

I stopped right in front of a tree.

"Um, why did we stop?" Bella asked me. She sounded so cute when she was confused. Okay, whoa I sound like an obsessed boyfriend stalker.

"I don't know."

"Then lets keep walking." She _tried _to pull me from the tree, but I didn't budge. "No, let's sit here." She turned around and shook her head and sat down.

"Why'd you want to sit down?" she asked playing with her fingers.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"When you left." and it was the truth, I was dying to talk to her since she left Forks. I was so depressed when she left. I practically cried myself to sleep.

"You know when you left I was a wreck." I looked up to her and frowned.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault. I was just so mad that your parents couldn't have worked out their problems. And even if they didn't, why did you mom have to take you away from me."

She crawled over to where I was sitting and hugged me.

I hugged her right back.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

After that we walked back to the house.

Charlie was saying good bye to my dad.

"Well see you at school Jacob." Bella hugged me and when towards Charlie's cruiser. I don't know what got into me to bring up that subject, I mean were way past that. Hmm, whatever.

I walked into my house and my dad poked me at my side, "So what happened during your walk? Did you kiss her?" just like my dad to assume if I kiss every girl I met. "No dad. I have more class than that."

I heard him chuckle "_Sure you do._"

Gosh what was his problem, yeah so Bella was hot, I'm not going to jump on her. Geez.

**Okay, next chapter is going to be from Bella's point of view at first and then it's going to go to Alice's POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

As Charlie was driving home I sat in silence. I wonder why Jake would just bring that up like that. Maybe it was bothering him a lot. Well, that was the past and this is now. And now we're friends again.

"So what you guys do during your walk?" Charlie asked me breaking the silence.

"We talked." I was never really big with words.

"Oh, well tomorrow I'm going to work a little earlier, so you might not see me when you wake up." Oh course, Charlie was married to his job it was like he didn't even live with me. He just came for dinner and to sleep. Other than that I never saw him.

"Alright." It started to rain a little, I looked out and admired the view as we passed the houses. When we finally reached the house, I got out of the cruiser shut the door, and walked towards the door. I was going to go take a shower and sleep. Maybe I would have a better day tomorrow.

Once I stepped into the house Charlie asked me, "Hey Bella, I never did ask you, how was your first day?"

"Pretty fun." I wasn't lying, seeing Jacob and the Cullen's act that way, made the laugh pretty hard.

"Oh I'm glad you liked it."

"Kay, I'm going to go take a bath." I walked up the stairs and entered my room. I got my clothes walked to the bathroom, started the shower and let the hot water claim my body.

**Alice POV**

2nd day of school, and as they say 2nd is the best. So I got up took a shower, and then danced my way down stairs to find bacon and eggs waiting for me. I was the first one up, other the Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello dear." Esme's sweet voice filled the room.

"Good morning mom." I gave her smile and sat down and filled my plate up with eggs and bacon.

"Save some for Emmett, you don't want him to tackle _you_ next."

I chuckled remembering what happened yesterday morning to poor Edward.

" are you going to do today?"

"Well I gave myself the day off so I'm going to go shopping and buy some stuff for you guys."

"Can you go shopping after school, I want to come." I had a little obsession with shopping.

"Oh course dear." Esme was so nice, I can't believe I was blessed with someone like her to adopt me.

"Thanks mom."

That's when I heard Edward coming down the stairs. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was still all messy.

"Hi Edward dear." Esme paused to and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey mom." He grabbed some eggs and bacon and filled his glass of orange juice.

"So Edward, how do you like the new girl, you know Bella."

He stopped chewing and looked up at me, and then quickly looked down at his plate and mumbled "She's nice."

Something told me there was more than, and me being me, I was going to find out. "Oh really?" and he took another pause and looked up at me.

"Yes, _really_." Oh he was good. He's hiding something, definitely. And since he was driving me to school today, I could get him in the car.

"Edward you should hurry up and get dressed, so we can go to school."

"Um, it's kind of early if you haven't noticed Alice."

"So early is good." I need to be pushy if I wanted to find out, the more time I had to talk to him the better.

"Uh, whatever let me enjoy my breakfast first."

"Fine."

I waited and he was finally dressed Jasper got up and walked down to the kitchen, he gave me kiss on the cheek, and sat down and pilled his plate up with food. "You're riding with Edward, am I right?"

"Correct." And then me and Edward were going to leave when I called out "See you at school Jasper! Bye mom!"

They both called 'Bye, Alice & Edward.'

We hopped into the shiny silver Volvo, once we got inside Edward automatically shot at me "Whatever it is you want, I'm not going to tell you." I was shocked that he already knew what I had in mind.

"Edward…I'm shocked! How could you assume that I was going to start questioning you?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh save it Alice." What was his problem?

"What's your damage?" I was going to put him right in his place "Gosh, I didn't even say anything and you're just jumping to conclusion that I'm going to attack you with questions geez." I looked out the window and watched the sun shine, it never was really sunny in Forks, so when the sun is out soak it up. I heard Edward sigh. "I'm sorry Alice." That's much better. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay Edward." I figured I could ask him now that he's calmed down.

"So…what do _really _think about Bella?"

"I knew you wanted to ask me something." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry but, I'm just curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat Alice." And he chuckled softly to himself.

"Was that a threat?" clearly he didn't remember that I kicked Emmett out of a car one summer and chased him around in it.

"No, just a warning." And with that he smiled smugly and pulled into the High school parking lot.

"See Alice, we shouldn't have come so early, there's barely anyone here."

"Edward can you just tell me what you feel for Bella?"

His jaw clenched and he turned and shot death rays at me.

"Why are you so curious about people's private life?"

"I'm a girl, we do this kind of stuff."

"Well, not when you're around me." He pulled the keys out from the ignition and got out of the car. I got out following him.

"Edward, wait please." I begged usually my begging gets people do do stuff for me.

"Alice, look Bella's nice alright? Now drop it."

"I know you like her!" _uh-oh_

"I what?"

"You like her…I can see it. The way you talked to her yesterday, I've never seen you look at somebody like that."

"Is Jasper feeding you skittles again?"

"EDWARD! This is not about the fact that I have a love for skittles!! I know you like her. Just admit it."

He just shook his head and walked away. I've seriously never seen Edward act this way before. It was so weird, well maybe I could help him get hooked up with Bella…just maybe.

I saw Bella pull up in her red truck, I waved over to her and she got out of her car and walked up to me.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hey, Alice."

Okay if I'm going to do this I might as well start with the right approach. "How do you feel about my brother?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Which one." Edward silly. "Edward."

"Oh, he's great. Pretty nice." That's it just '_pretty nice_'?

"Oh, yeah did I tell you about the time he save me from my crazy friend about to rape me in middle school?"

"What?!" She said a little too loudly than she should have. "_SHHH!_"

"Sorry."

Then I started my story…..

-----_FLASHBACK_-----

_It was the beginning of 8__th__ grade and my friend Mickey had this big crush on me from what I heard. Mickey walked up to me while I was by my locker._

"_Hey, Alice."_

"_Oh, Hey Mickey."_

"_I hear Newton's throwing a party, we're going right?"_

"_Duh." No, we weren't going 'together' I already had Jasper._

_It was the night of the party and I was dancing my butt off, Mickey noticed I was out of breathe and offered to get me a drink._

"_Let me go get you something to drink."_

"_Thanks Mickey."_

_Once I got my drink, I chugged it down and set it on the table. After a few minutes I felt dizzy. _

"_Whoa Alice, you don't look to good."_

_I was too drowsy to talk, so I shook my head._

"_Let me lay you down." He said, and then he lifted me up. I let my head hang I closed my eyes, But I was still conscience. Apparently Mickey thought I was unconscious and walked up to Newton and asked "Where's the bedroom?" Mike led us to the room and asked Mickey "You need condoms?" Mickey just said "No, I got some." And that's when I realized what was about to happen._

_What Mickey didn't know was that I had called Edward to come pick me up the second I started to feel dizzy. Edward told me about how guys would drug girl's drinks so they could get some 'action' as he put it. _

_I never thought Mickey drugged my drink, I just thought I was dancing so long I was getting dizzy. It was the second Mickey threw me on the bed when Edward walked in. He saw Mickey unbuttoning his shirt, and tackled him. He punched him really hard on the nose, and I heard a crack._

_Then Edward picked me up and took me home._

-----_END OF FLASHBACK_-----

"Whoa…." Bella said her eyes were wide, more people were filling in the parking lot. "So what happened to Mickey after that?"

"Oh since everyone pretty much saw what happened because Mickey came out with a bloody nose, and then all the kids were talking about it. Eventually it got around to all the parents and then nobody looked at Mickey and his family ever again. They moved because they couldn't stand being hated." Bella smiled smugly, "Well that's good for his ass."

We giggled and walked off to our classes.

"I'll talk to you later!!"

"Alright bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

I sure as hell was going to talk to her later. I had to know the truth!!!

**Alice sure is persistent. In the next chapter Alice is going to throw a sleep over and she's inviting Jacob & Bella over. What could happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what Alice's problem was that morning, as I was walking towards the school I heard Alice call Bella.

"Bella!!" great, she's probably going to gossip about my infatuation with her. _Stop this Edward, you don't like her…you just met her._

I sped up my pace toward my locker. Once I reached it I packed up for my first few classes. Since nobody was here yet I decided to head towards the back of the school towards the woods.

I walked pretty fast and approached a big green mossy tree. I sat down near it and took out my music sheet. I play piano and I was just recently inspired to write this one, I don't know why. The melody is slow, it's not done yet but it's going to be good I can tell.

I looked down and examined it, I hummed it out to myself. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my watch '7:54' _Dam_. Class was going to start in 6 minutes. I was going to get up but my body didn't allow it. So I sat down, let my head rest against the tree and I drifted away in my sleep…

**Bella's POV **

I walked into my Literature class and found a very eager Emmett next to my seat. I walked over and took my seat by him and said hello.

"Hello Emmett."

"Hey Bells." He was smiling a pretty big smile, I had to know what happened.

"Um, why are you smiling so big?" His head whipped to the side and he answered "The teacher isn't here today, we got a sub." _Ahhh of course._

"Cool." What else was I going to say?

The substitute walked into the class room. "Hello, I'm Ms. Cayhill, I will be your substitute for the day, but seeing as how your teacher hasn't left any work for you today, I'll let you have free time."

Emmett turned over to me "So how was your morning so far?"

"Pretty good."

We just talked for the rest of the period.

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting inside of my 1st period class and I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. That's when it hit me. _SLEEPOVER!_

Oh…my…gosh, how come I didn't think of that earlier?!? I have to start planning, games, snacks, movies!!!

I open to a new page in my notebook and started jotting down possible things I could buy. I had to make sure everyone LOVED IT!

'_Snacks: fruit-roll up's, soft salty pretzels, hotdogs, corndogs, chocolate cookies, cake, root beer, cream soda, fruit punch. Games: Dirty Minds, Hide and seek with a cell phone. Movies: The Strangers, The Haunting, House on a Haunted Hill, The Eye, One Missed Call, Shutter, Never Cry Werewolf, __Curse of the Weeping Woman: J-ok'el - La Lloron, Prom Night, Asylum, The Orphanage, Inside, Seed, Quarnatine, Cloverfield, Tropical Thunder, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Step Brothers.'_

Oh this was going to be GOOD.

_---AT LUNCH---_

I walked over to our regular table and sat down, Jacob and Bella were wrapped up in this conversation about cellphone companies.

I heard Bella say "Well I have cingular, and I'm doing great."

Jacob said "Yeah, well cingular dosen't have phones like the sidekick, which is in T-Moblie."

"Not true, there's a phone that's kind of like the sidekick, except it's lighter. Its called the Quickfire…you should look into it." She said with a smirk, because she left Jacob baffled. "whatever." He finished.

Rosalie gave me a little smile as did Emmett, Bella waved, and Jacob just looked up at me and asked "Hey, have you seen Edward?" Edward…where was he? I looked around the cafeteria for him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Um, I don't know…don't you guys have 4th period together?" I asked Jacob. "Yeah, but he wasn't there either." _DID HE CUT?!!?_

"Oh my gosh, he probably cut!!" I dropped my fork on my tray full of spaghetti. That's when Bella asked "Why would he cut?" I wasn't planning on telling her, what was I going to say?

Everyone was lost in their thoughts thinking of possible reasons for Edward to cut, that's when I saw Edward through the caferteria window. He looked like a mess, his messy hair was sticking out in different directions. He walked inside the caferteria, our entire table turned towards him.

Emmett was first to speak "Dude, what happened to you?"

Edward turned to me first then back to Emmett "Alice here got me mad, so I went into the woods for a while, I lost track of time and fell asleep against a hard tree." He was rubbing his side. Bella was the first to react, "Oh gosh, are you alright?" Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, and turned to Bella "Yeah, just a little sore."

Then I remember the sleepover. "OH!" everyone's heads whipped to me so fast I'm sure they all had whiplash. "I have a perfect idea for Friday!!" I bounced up and down, Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, and like always it worked.

"What's your idea Darlin?" Jasper said with his sexy southern accent.

"Sleepover!!" Rosalie smiled, "It's going to be SOOOO much fun!!"

"Um, sleepover?" Bella had a look of dread in her eyes. "Yes, sleepover silly, don't worry, right after school we'll go shopping for cute pajama's." I had to go shopping with Bella, I mean like, look at what she wears, gosh I wasn't gonna let her show up to the best sleepover party ever in a oversized shirt and sweats. Ughh…just thinking of it.

Bella let out a sigh, and Rosalie was whispering something in Emmett's ear that made him smile. Jacob started to speak "Okay, but here are the rules…1: NO CHICK FLICKS." Rosalie and me let out a "AWWW"

He countined not acknowling our sudden our burst. "2: NO SAME SEX MAKE OUT SESSIONS! Cuz that's gross." _EWWW, I wouldn't even think about that!!_ "Eww, your gross, I wasn't even thinking about that!" I blurted out. "Good." Said Jacob, tuning to Edward, who still had a mystified look on his face, but he was staring at Bella. Bella didn't seem to notice.

Jacob followed Edward's gaze and then he looked back at Edward waving a hand in his face "Earth to Edward." Edward snapped out of whatever state of mind he was just in and refoucsed on Jacob. "Er…um, yeah."

Something was up…

**What the HECK happened to Edward? Poor Bella, she has a shopping trip with Alice, what could possibly happen??? STAY TUNED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

_---In Edwards Dream---_

_I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed. "Hmm…" I walked to my bathroom and played with my hair a little, stepped into the shower and washed myself. _

_I got out dressed myself in a buttoned down t-shirt and a air of blue jeans. Then I headed down to the kitchen. I saw somebody cooking something on the stove, and there was a baby in a high chair by the table. What the heck??_

_Mystery girl turned around and smiled…it was Bella, and she was pregnant. "Hi sweetie." SWEETIE?? "Uh…" she walked over to me and kissed me passionately on my lips. "How did you sleep? Brayden was crying all last night, I hope he didn't wake you up." Brayden? "Excuse me?"_

"_Brayden…the baby…your obviously still tired, go back to bed." Then she kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the stove._

_I looked at the baby boy bouncing up and down in his high chair, he smiled at me and said "DADA" WHAT?!? I swore I felt my eyes go wide like saucers. My body against my will walked over to the baby, and placed a kiss on his head, and then I scooped him out of his seat and started playing with him. Bella turned around and smiled, "I can't wait until the twins are born." TWINS?!? _

_--- END OF EDWARDS DREAM---_

I woke up and looked at my watch '12:19', lunch time…great. I lethargically walked back over to the school and entered the cafeteria.

When I walked toward my table everyone turned to look at me, I honestly didn't care, that dream spooked me out. I was about to sit down when Emmett said, "Dude, what happened to you?" I didn't care and answered "Alice here got me mad, so I went into the woods for a while, I lost track of time and fell asleep against a hard tree." I rubbed my side realizing my side was aching from sleeping on that hard tree. "Oh gosh, are you alright?" Bella's sweet voice filled the air, she was concerned, I thought about the dream and smiled a little. I didn't want to worry her "Yeah, just a little sore." Then Alice ruined my moment "OH! I have a perfect idea for Friday!!" she was bouncing in her seat, luckliy Jasper out his hang on her to settle her down, like always it worked. "What's your idea Darlin?" "Sleepover!!It's going to be SOOOO much fun!!"

"Um, sleepover?" Bella look like a dear caught in headlights. "Yes, sleepover silly, don't worry, right after school we'll go shopping for cute pajama's." typical Alice going shopping for nonsense, Bella sighed. I looked over at her she didn't notice me staring. She was beautiful.

Jacob started "Okay, but here are the rules…1: NO CHICK FLICKS." Oh thank God he brought that up, if I had to sit through 2 hours of 'The Notebook' I would shot myself. "AWWW" came from Rose and Alice.

_Ha-ha _I internally laughed. "2: NO SAME SEX MAKE OUT SESSIONS! Cuz that's gross." I tuned them out after that, I just ofcused on my dream.

_Why was I dreaming stuff like that up?_

I looked to see Bella staring at her apple, she looked cute doing it too. In a strange way, I liked the dream. Maybe it was because the way Bella had kissed me, or the sweetness in her voice. Either way it was something I didn't want to forget. That kiss was _so_ real. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice, who noticed were I was staring…_great._

"Earth to Edward." Jacob was waving his hand in my face. It snapped me out of my letargic state. "Er…um, yeah." Was all I could muster.

The bell rang then, I flew out of the cafteria avoiding Alice for as long as I could. I went to my locker, unpacked my bag, and repacked for my afternoon classes. Oh great, my next class was with Alice. _Yippie._

As I was going toward Social Studies I saw pixie girl waiting by the door for me. I approached slowly, "Edward!" she looked up at me. "Hey Alice. We don't want to be late, lets go inside." She stopped me in my tracks, "Yeah right, we're skipping this class, we need to talk." _Think edward, think!_ "Alice I already missed all my morning classes, I don't think it would be responsible to miss my afternoon classes too." She rolled her eye's not buying my story "Get over it." And then she took my arm in her tiny hand and lead me toward the school parking lot. We walked over to my Volvo, and she commanded me to open it, I did as I was told hoping she would go easier on me.

"Edward what was up with you at lunch?" she said taking a seat in my Volvo.

"I was tired…duh." She wasn't going to buy it, but a guy could dream right?

"Oh please, why were you staring at Bella? You looked like you were drooling all over her, LITERALLY." _Oh my gosh, I hope nobody saw me._

"I looked like I was drooling?!!" I said stunned. "Yes, that's exactly how you looked, now why were you looking at her like that??" she said with a smile in her voice. Might as well tell her, "I had a weird dream and Bella was staring in it…" Alice turned her body toward me, "What did you dream about?"

I told her everything, from the kiss to the baby Bryden, and the twins.

"Oh my gosh Edward!! That's wonderful!!" _what the?_

"There's nothing wonderful about that Alice. To be truthful, its sort of scary, I mean I'm not going to deny that her kissing her was _amazing_ but, c'mon I'm only 18 and I'm dreaming about having kid's with a girl I _just _met?"

"There's only one word for something like that." Alice said giggling.

"Oh and whats that?" "_Destiny._"

**Alice POV**

After my how to get Bella session with Edward I went home not wanting to go back to class. I had to make the sleepover party _perfect _for Edward, because this was going to be the place where Edward would hook up with Bella. It had to be.

I drove home in my porshe , once I arrived to my house I ran up to my room to look for things on the internet to make my party evern more greater.

_A little alcohol couldn't hurt…_

After about an hour of searching for things, and arragning stuff, I chrcked the time and went to go get Bella from her house so we could go shopping.

When I reached her house she was on the sofa reading, I saw her through the window. I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Oh..Alice, you're here to take me shppong aren't you?"

"Glad you remembered! Now go get your purse and we're going to go shopping!" she got her purse off the table and walked out the door with me.

"So did you find out what happened with Edward?" she turned to me as we drove to our first store.

"Uh, yeah, he just fell asleep and had a dream that Scream was chasing him." I wanted to laugh at that just imagining Edward running from Scream.

"Oh God, he must have been horrified." She looked down at her hands.

We got to our first store…Victoria's Secret.

"Oh no…Alice I doubt I could afford anything here."

"Then I'll pay for it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like people buying me stuff."

"Let's just look…" I gave her a small pout. "Fine."

I smiled and we walked inside. I lead her to the pajama's area and then I saw the perfect outfit for Bella. It was nice blue and cotton, it looked like something she would wear too. I snagged it off it's rack and handed it over to her "Your size?" I asked her. "Uh, yea." I lead her over to the changing rooms and told her to try it on.

After a few minutes, Bella stepped out and she looked amazing!!!

"Bella, you are _sooo_ going to buy this." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I acutally like it." Then she smiled. Then I left her to admire herself some more, I walked back over to the pj rack and picked something for me. It was a soft pink cami and soft pink pj pants. It was screaming to me _BUY ME BUY ME!_ I had to take it home with me.

I walked to the dressing room where I had left Bella, and when I got there I saw her on her phone with somebody, she had a look of horror on her face.

"Bella, Bella! Whats wrong?!"

She was stuttering "He…He…knows were I l-live." She wasn't making sense. "Who?!" She dropped her phone in my hand, I looked at the number that just called her, "Ben."

**Whose Ben? Wanna find out? Keep reading! ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 p.s- sorry about not getting to the action with Jacob and Edward yet, but I'm getting to that.**

**Bella's POV**

Alice left me in the dressing room so she could go find herself a pajama set. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was surprised I actually found something in this store that I approved.

Suddenly my phone started to ring and it played my ringtone 'All Fall Down'

_Lost til you're found  
Swim til you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love til you hate  
Jump til you break  
Know that we all fall down_

I picked up the phone and saw a fimilar number, I couldn't remember but picked it up any ways.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Ben, I got out of jail and I'm coming to get you. I swear if you tell anyone I called, I'll shot you once your in my eye range. You hear what I said? You got lucky last time, this time you won't get away so easliy." And he hung up. _NO…How could this be happening again?!_

I was on the verge of hyperventilation when Alice came rushing over to me.

"Bella, Bella! Whats wrong?!"

"He…He…knows were I l-live." "Who?!" I dropped the phone in her hand, she looked at it "Ben." I said not even in a whisper.

"Who, Bella?" she was shaking me at this point.

"We have to go, now. Let me get changed into my clothes so we can leave."

She waited outside my dressing room, as I was undressing I was wondering how this could have possibly happened. _How? They said he was locked up for good…threw away the key…_

I got out and me and Alice paied for stuff. We walked over towards the car in silence. Once we got in Alice shifted her body toward me. "Bella what happened in there? You scared me." I looked at her eyes, she was truly concerned. "Alice, I can trust you can't I?" She looked hurt by my words. "Bella, yes…of course. Why would you even ask?" _Just making sure, dosen't seem like I can trust anyone._ "Ben, he tried to kill me back at Phoenix." She looked horrified. "WHAT?!" she screatched, "Alice, you can't tell anyone, he called me telling me he got out of jail and is going to come and get me…you can't tell anyone. He said if I do he'll shot me once I'm in his eye range."

Alice hit the gas sending me jerking backward in my seat.

We reached the Cullen residence, and she grabbed the bags and we ran straight up to her room. I noticed Jake and Edward playing video games and they waved to us "Hey Bella!" said an over eager Jake. "Hey…"

In Alice's room she set the bags down and took a seat on the bed.

"Tell me what happened." And that's were it all began…I told her _everything_.

_----FLASH BACK----_

_I was at this party, and I was surrouned by all my friends dancing akwardly around me. I didn't feel so comfortable so I walked over to the punch table and grabbed something to drink. _

_A tall dark headed boy walked over to me. "Hey there." Oh great another one… "Um…hello." We started to talk naturally, and then I felt comfortable around him. That wasn't like me but, there's always a first for everything right? Okay so he became really attached to me and then, we started dating. He was my 1__st__ boyfriend, my 1__st__ kiss, my 1__st__ love. Or so I thought, he became very clingy, would always ask me were I was, what time I got there, and what time I left. And he would actually call any possible witnesses to see if I was telling the truth. _

_I got ridiculous after a while, but I didn't seem to care anymore, it was natural to me now. So he took us out on our 4__th__ date, and then he tried to get me to sleep with him. I refused, and he hit me._

_I was terrified of him after that, one day I broke up with him, and he went hysterical. He started to say "THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE ISN'T THERE ISABELLA?!" _

_One day I got out of school early and I stood a little later than I should have studying in school. Then the next thing I know I have a gun to my head, and its Ben holding it. He whispered in my ear "If you scream I'll pull the trigger." So common sense told me to shut up. He lead me to his car and put me inside. We were driving, we past by 'Dunkin Donuts' a place my friend Abby worked at. _

_I did what I saw on 'How to escape from a killer' I opened the door while the car was in motion, and ran out toward the store. Once I got inside I hid behind the counter and whispered to Abby "Tell him I went through the back." She nodded and when crazy Ben ran inside screaming "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!!" Abby pointed towards the back door. He left, and I was crying on the floor, my arms around my knee's. _

_Abby called the cops and told them Ben went through the back door, and in no time the police had him in handcuffs. The hardest part was I had to testify against him. It was worth it because it got him life in prison._

_----END OF FLASH BACK----_

I was crying hysterically at this point, Alice was hugging me to try and calm me down. "It's ok Bella, I won't let him hurt you."

Apparently the boys heard and busted the door open. "Who hurt you Bella?!" it was Edward and Jacob.

**Ooooh, that was good wasn't it? Tell me if you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

After my classes, I drove home with Jacob, Jasper had baseball practice so he didn't drive with us.

When we got home we started to play video games.

"I so own your ass in this game Edward!"

"Whatever, you're overly obsessed with video games." I defended myself.

"Yeah, sure, whatever saves your ass from humiliation." He added smugly.

We played more and then the girls came rushing inside. Jake looked really happy so see Bella, "Hey Bella!" Bella slighty turned her head to the side "Hey…" and Alice pulled her upstairs.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked stunned.

"I don't know, do I look like a girl?" I cut Jacob off before he could even answer "Don't answer that."

"Wanna ease drop their conversation?" I raised my eyebrow, "Dude, I have more respect for women than that, everyone is entitled to their privacy."

"Just to see what their all hush hush about…c'mon." well I was curious…

"Fine."

We made our way up the stairs quietly, and we paused in front of the door to hear Bella talking about a guy putting a gun to her heard, and how she jumped out of a car and he went chasing after her. This was insane I felt rage build up inside of me, and in unsion me and Jacob burst throught the door "Who hurt you Bella?!"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was stuttering "W-w-w-what did y-you hear?"

"Everything! Whose this Ben guy anyway's? I'll kill him!" Jacob was obviously enraged by the whole situation. Alice gave us the evil pixie glare of doom. Bella started to cry some more, I went over to comfort her.

"Bella, its alright, we didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Yeah, sorry." Jacob said looking down at the floor.

"What were you two doing ease dropping?"

Me and Jacob glanced at each other. "Nothing." We said together, I held Bella close to me hugging her. I kept telling her everything would be okay, when I didn't even know what just happened. "Bella, don't worry I'm not going to let anyone touch you." Jacob sat on the bed with us he joined in the hug, "Yeah Bells, nobody's going to get to you without getting through us 1st."

I don't know what the hell hit me but I started to feel a little protective of Bella and pulled her closer to me, farther away from Jacob. He seemed to notice and tugged her back. _What just happened?_

**Jacob's POV**

I was kind of getting jealous that Edward was hugging Bella, "Yeah Bells, nobody's going to get to you without getting through us 1st." I joined in on their hug.

I felt Edward tighten his grip on Bella and pull her closer to him, my instincts told me to pull her back, So I did…_whoa what just happened?_

I felt Alice glare on me, I didn't care right now, I just needed to make sure Bella was safe. "You guys can't tell _anyone_ about this." Bella said through sobs. "Bella that would be the smart thing to do." Edward being Edward interjected. "No, that would be the dumb thing to do at this point. He threaten to shoot me once I was in his eye range." I got up and said "Really? Well I have a nice loaded .25 caliber under my mattress, and I'll be glad to shot that son of a bitch!!"

Edward chuckled "That's a sissy gun." I sware I saw red and barked at Edward "I don't suggest you have a better gun Mr. Smarty pants!"

Edward tighten his grip on Bella who seemed frightened by my reaction, "Actually I do, a Desert Eagle, in my fathers office. I'd be glad to show you, oh and like yours it's loaded." He added smugly.

This wasn't like me and Edward we would never talk to each other this way, it seemed more like arguing at this point… "Oh, you forgot to mention Emmett's paintball guns." We all turned to Alice "Just throwing it in there…."

Me and Edwards focused our glares back at each other, he gave me a 'this means war' look. Well I was ready to fight.

**Alice's POV**

The boy's were going at good, if I was correct, I'd think they both had a crush on Bella. _Oh no, this won't we good…_

They got into an argument about guns, Edward tighten his grip on Bella at Jacob's reaction. I got scared myself.

Edward answered him "Actually I do, a Desert Eagle, in my fathers office. I'd be glad to show you, oh and like yours it's loaded." This was getting out of hand, _say something before they throw themselves at each other…_"Oh, you forgot to meantion Emmett's paintball guns." They whipped their heads towards me "Just throwing it in there….". They Jake and Edward refocused on each other and gave each other death glares. Bella was sobbing in Edwards shirt. Edward was holding her tightly, to assure her nothing would happen to her. I just sure hope nothing does happen to that poor girl, I would hate to see her leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter takes place the day of the sleepover.**

**Edward's POV**

It was 3:00pm and the slumber party wasn't going to start until 7:00pm.

_Whoooo hooo…_ I thought to myself. I sat in my living room wondering what I should do.

_I could always watch some MTV, or help Alice with the snacks…no Esme's doing that. Hm…what to do, what to do?_

Then it hit me…_BELLA_.

I didn't even think twice, I leaped off the sofa and went straight towards the door.

"Going somewhere??" Esme called from the kitchen, "Yeah, I'm headed over to Bella's house for a while."

Esme put her bowl of whatever she was stirring down and walked over to me. "Alice told me what happened yesterday, when you and Jacob where fighting over whose more '_macho'_." She used the air quotes, "I don't want anything to happen tonight that will make Bella feel uncomfortable…do you understand Edward?"

_How could I not?_ "Yes Esme, you have nothing to worry about." Then I headed for my silvery Volvo and hit the keys into the ingestion. I drove off to Bella's house with great speed. Then I started to imagine what she could possibly be doing at this very moment. I smiled to myself, she was very pretty and I liked her…_a lot._

Once I reached the Swan residents I slowed down and pulled over by the curb. Bella was outside washing her truck, she was wearing the usual jeans and a tee. She turned when she heard my car, she waved and walked over to me. At that moment my heart started to gain speed. _Calm down Edward!_ I screamed to myself.

"Hey Edward…um the sleepover start at 7:00." Oh yeah, I didn't make an excuse to why I was hear so early…uh….think!

"I was going over to the grocery store to pick up a few things for Alice and then you popped up in my head, I figured I should head over here." _Nice_

"Oh, well I was just washing my truck, nothing special."

"I could help." I wanted to get her free of duties and then we could hang out for a while. "Oh…I-I couldn't ask you to do that." She blushed and looked at the sponge in her hand.

"It's no problem, here give me the sponge I'll finish off the truck and then we could go grab something to eat." I needed time with her, and I would be persistent. "Edward, you're a guest, and guest don't have to do dirty work. I'll finish it its no big deal." Man was she stubborn. I took the sponge from her hand and spun her around towards her house, "I'll do it, go get dressed and we're going to go to burger king." She turned her head around to me as I lead her to the house. I stopped in front of the porch, "Go." I commanded and went to go finish washing her truck.

She went inside to get ready, I washing every inch of that truck, and when I was done Bella was done getting dressed and she walked over to me. I began to rinse her truck with the hose, that's when I heard '_HONK HONK'_

We both spun around to find Jacob in his Rabbit. He waved over to Bella, she waved back. He parked right behind my car, and then he stepped out and walked over to us.

"Hey Bella." Then addressed me not taking his eyes off Bella, "Edward."

"Hey Jake." I said then turned over back over to the truck and started to rinse. I felt Jacob looking at me, I chuckled to myself about what could possibly be thinking.

"So, going somewhere Bella?" I heard Jacob ask. "Uh, yeah…Edward and I were going to go to Burger King…wanna tag along?" _NOOOOO! Darn it, this was supposed to be my day with Bella…all mine. Now Jacob has to come? Ugh…_

I heard smugness in Jacob response, as if he knew I was disappointed. "Loved to."

After I finished washing the truck we made our way over to the Volvo and drove off to Burger King. "Hey let crank up the tunes." Jacob extended his arm from the backseat and clicked the CD player on. 'Let it Rock' filled up the car. "Do you like this song Bella?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was playing with her hands "Um, it's alright."

"Nawh, you don't like it I can tell." Jacob then switched to the next song, 'That town that you live' in filled up the car this time. I saw Bella smile, and that was good because this was one of my favorite songs.

"Okay, you like this once evidently." He didn't even ask me if I like it, _jerk._

We go to Burger King and walked over to the register were we ordered food.

Jacob ordered a Whopper, Bella ordered a cheeseburger and I ordered a Whopper too.

"I love burger king." Jacob was talking with his mouth full and some lettuce came out of his mouth. I laughed. "Yea, me too." Bella said nibbling her cheeseburger. I took a sip from my Pepsi and sighed.

"So I can't wait until tonight. I heard Alice picked out some scary shit to watch." Bella looked up and shook her head "Yeah, I haven't had a sleepover in a long time."

"Well you're never going to forget this one, I can assure you of it." I spoke and Jacob looked over at me then Bella "Yeah, Alice can throw a kick ass party. I should know, all my friends from La Push don't miss her parties for anything!" And then he took an enormous bite from his burger. Bella finished her food and so did we.

When we got back to the car, I opened Bella's door for her she blushed and said thank you. When I closed Bella's door Jacob was looking at me. "What?" I had to ask, I knew what he was staring at me about. I just wanted to here it from him. "You know exactly what!" then he opened the door and slammed it. I went over to the driver's seat and started up the car. Bella was looking at her hands. If I could read minds I would know Bella felt uncomfortable around me and Jacob right now.

"Bella what's wrong?" she looked over to me… "It's n-nothing." It was evident something was bothering her, but I would ask her about it later, when Jacob wasn't here.

"So Jacob, why'd you come over to my house?" Bella kept staring at her hands. There was silence, "Uh, well I was kind of bored and since I _thought _Edward would be helping Alice get the party set up I figured I'd drop by and you know, hang out."

_Oh he was good._

"Oh well now we can all hang out." Bella turned to look at us both, I can't believe I was saying this – even if it wasn't out loud- but, I didn't want Jacob anywhere near Bella.

I felt if I turned my back for one instance he would pounce at any opportunity of being alone with her. Jacob was a very forward guy, and I didn't want to see Bella hurt.

"Yeah…maybe we could make mud pies again. _Haha._" He and Bella laughed, "Or, we could have a marshmallow fight." Jacob stopped abruptly, "Eddie, that's our thing." He knew I hated being called Eddie, but he did it anyway. "Fine, maybe we could tell stories, or something like that…that way you too can catch up." I only said that because I wanted to hear mores tuff about Bella.

"Sounds cool, you up for it Bells?"

"Sure."

We pulled up to Bella's house and we found Charlie, and 3 police officers by the cruiser. "Oh no." whispered Bella. "They're probably here about the whole Ben breaking out thing."

There was a long silence, then we saw the policemen including Charlie walking over to Bella's window. I rolled it down, and awaited to here the warning Bella was going to get.

"Bells, can I talk to you inside?" Charlie told her, but it seemed more of a command than an option.

"Talk to you guys later." She got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She left me and Jacob in silence…_akward._

But it was broken with Jacob's voice "So is the slumber party going to be as big as Alice keeps telling me?"

"Yeah, she went and got balloons, giant fluffy pillows, marshmallows…for sores, uh…candy, cake, soda, games, and tons of scary movies. Oh and of course popcorn." Alice went through a lot to make her parties great.

"Oh wow. That's a lot." And then there was awkward silence… "So where do you want to go now?" I had to ask, I mean I wasn't just going to sit here in front of Bella's house. "Uh, how about your place?"

"Okay." We drove in silence, once we reached the house Emmett and Rose were working on a car, well that's until Emmett picked up Rosalie and started to make out with her. Gosh that was true love.

"Jacob stepped out of the car first and yelled towards Emmett and Rose "GET A ROOM!!!" Emmett not breaking the kiss took his hand off of Rosalie's waist and gave Jacob 'the finger'. Jacob started to laugh, and walked over to the front door. I walked after him, and when I stepped inside, the living room was really cool. Alice had the lights dimmed in the entire house, to give it effect. There were bean bags by the video games, a table with a purple and black cloth over it, with tons of soda, candy, chips, and other essential snacks to make this the best party ever.

Alice ran down the stairs toward me and pulled me into a hug "Edward, you're finally back!" I checked the clock and it was 5:54pm.

_Great more time to kill…_

"Wow, Alice you really went the full 9 yards…" Jacob was in awe.

"Thanks Jake. I just want to make everything perfect, Bella hasn't been to a sleepover in forever." Then she looked at me intently, "You guys saw Bella right? Was she hyped?!" I exchanged a glance with Jacob "Not exactly, she was all worried about something."

Alice lifted her eyebrow "What?" I gave her the 'I'll tell you later look' and she backed off a bit. Then she looked over to Jacob, "Any of the guys coming over Jake?"

"Um, d-do you want them to come?" _wrong answer _

"OH COURSE!! Are you CRAZY?! I go through all this and you don't invite your friends?! Did you expect us to eat all of this by ourselves?!"

If there was one thing I learned from Alice, it was not to tick her off, and when your throwing a party…invite everyone. No matter what the cost, there could always be a good outcome.

"I'm sorry, it's just that every time you would mention the party you would never say anything about the guys, so I assumed you wouldn't want them to come…I'll call them Alice don't worry, your party will still be a hit!" Jacob took out his phone and starting dialing. "Yeah, you better hope so Jacob." She turned and walked straight to the kitchen.

I chuckled, "Man, you should have seen your face. PRICELESS."

"Yeah, well your sister scares me." He took a seat on one of the bean bags and started talking "Yeah Embry, its Jacob, is Quil there?" there was a pause, "Okay good, listen the Cullen's are having this huge sleepover bash and you guys are all invited, spread the word the other guys." Another pause…… "Alright it start's at 7:00pm, its all weekend so don't be late."

Once his friend's were invited he turned towards me, wanna get a pre-view of the movies?"

"Are you mad?!! Alice will kill us if we see the movies before anyone else. She wants us to have a 'good scare'." I used air quotes.

"I wonder what the police are telling Bella." Jacob was looking at me but it seemed like he was looking deeper. "Yeah me too…" I responded, what were the police telling Bella?


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

I got out of Edward's car and walked over to my house.

_This can't be good._

I knew it was about Ben, it had to, why else would the other officers be here for? Donuts? Yeah right, I was smarter than that. Charlie took his seat on the recliner, I sat on the sofa and the 3 other officers stood standing.

"Bells don't freak out now, but Ben broke out of prison."

No, duh…well at least, I knew ahead of time so now I won't cry this time.

"Okay." I said simply, Charlie and the other officers seemed shocked at my response.

"Bella, you heard what I said right?" Charlie lead forward. "Yeah, Ben broke out of prison." Another lame response, well what else was I supposed to do? "You're not frightened by this at all?" I was getting better at hiding things, well so I thought. "Not really, I knew he was going to break out sooner or later."

The other officers looked at me and then Charlie, "Ms. Swan you are now in great danger, he could be coming to get you this very moment." I felt like they wanted me to cry, well I wouldn't give in so quickly. "Yeah, well I'm always in danger, and I'm doing pretty good so far." I didn't want to be rude or anything, but I just wanted to get out of this conversation.

I walked to my room and closed it behind me, I heard the whispering voices of the policemen talking, and I really didn't care at this point. I knew Ben was going to get me and kill me, I would just have to brace myself for that moment in time. But right now, I was going to pack up for Alice's party.

At least I have something to look forward too, parties weren't really my thing but she said there was going to be movies, and games. And I'm always up for a good movie.

I packed up for the weekend, and checked the time, '5:46' great, now I have to get something to do. I turned on my computer to check and see if there were any new e-mails from Rene. She sent two in the last 3 days. One of them had a picture of her new favorite flower, and the other was just another warning about Ben.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey baby, I just got back from the arts and craft store with some painting supplies for my class. I wanted to tell you about something but I don't know how to say it. Ben got out of prison, and he's on the run, the police say they think he's headed over to you, but DON'T FREAK OUT! Your daddy is going to do everything he can to keep you safe. Alright? I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Rene_

Ugh, I closed my e-mails and walked over to my sleeping bag and sat next to it.

_I thought the nightmare ended back in Phoenix, well it just came back to haunt me. Why me? Why dose everything bad happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I was a good kid, wasn't I?_

I got up and went to take a quick shower, when I got out I looked over at the time and it read '6:04pm'. Okay, I don't have to wait any longer. I would go eat something and head off to the Cullen's house.

I got dressed and stepped down to the kitchen. My dad was sitting in his chair with a pizza slice in his hand. "Hey Bells."

"Um, hey dad." I opened up the pizza box and took out a slice. I probably shouldn't have since there would be tons more pizza at the Cullen's but I didn't feel like making a sandwich.

"So…your going over to the Cullen's all weekend right?"

"Yup…." There was an awkward silence. "Listen Bella, I hope you're going to be careful, I don't want to hear about you getting hurt or anything."

Was he serious? He thought I was looking for trouble? "I'm not looking to get into trouble, Dad." He looked up "I know you're not Bella, it's just your going to be in a house full of teenagers, I just want you to behave yourself."

"Okay, fine."

I looked at the time '6:21pm', I guess I could head over now. I went upstairs got my things, and went to my truck. Once I got inside my phone rang, I looked at the screen 'Alice'.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! You can come over now, it's all ready."

"Yeah, I just got inside of my truck, I'm headed over there right now."

"No way, I sent Edward over there just a few minutes ago, he's on his way."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." I got my stuff out of my truck and decided to wait for Edward's arrival.

I looked around and noticed that Jacob's Rabbit wasn't there anymore, he must have picked it up on his way back to the reservation.

A few seconds later Edward pulled up, his hair was messy and pointing in different directions…he looked gorgeous. He walked over to me and picked up my bag.

"Oh, uh…Edward I can carry that." Edward turned to look at me, "Nonsense. I'll carry it." Then he walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I got inside and he closed the door.

_Weird…_

He opened the trunk and put my bag inside, then he walked over to the drivers seat and opened up the glove compartment. It was stuffed with CD's, some fell on my lap. "Oh sorry, it's kind of a mess. I figured you could pick out the road tunes." Edward flashed me a crooked smiled, it melted my heart.

_Gosh, I wouldn't mind snuggling with him tonight_. I blushed at my thought.

I pulled out a CD and let it play all the way there.

I was just excited and nervous about what could possibly be waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating soon, it's just that I had state test I like Feb, and then my mom went to a teacher's conference and then my homeroom teacher said that we were testing and my mom made me study… so I had to. P.S- it didn't pay off, the test was STILL HARD. **

**I'm hopeless. **

**Okay well enough about my life story, here's chapter 14.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had put a CD inside of my car's CD player…. '_Remembering Sunday'_ by 'All Time Low' filled up the sound of my car. I used to be in love with song, I still like it very much…

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning…_

_He hasn't been sober for days…_

_Leaning now into the breeze,_

_Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees,_

_They had breakfast together,_

_But two eggs don't lat like the feeling of what he needs,_

_Now this place seems familiar to him,_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin,_

_She led him upstairs,_

_She led him upstairs,_

_Left him dying to get in…_

I would always grief while listening to this song, I felt bad for the guy in the song who was searching for his girl.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find,_

_My calling, I'm calling at night,_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_And its driving me crazy it seems,_

_I'm going to ask her to marry me…_

I was so wrapped up in the song I didn't notice Bella had asked me a question. "Do you think?"

"Um…I-uh, sorry I wasn't really focusing, could you repeat that?"

"I was just saying don't you think Mr. Banner's eye twitch is really scary? The other day he called on me to answer a question, and then his eye was twitching…it was freaky." I never noticed he had a twitch, but I should humor her, "Yeah, it's really gross, he should get it seen by a doctor." _Preferably my father. _

My dad was like the youngest doctor in all of Forks, and the handsomest one I may add. The nurses would gush over his flawless beauty…all the time. And even if they took a break from talking about him, you knew they were thinking about him.

"Hmm, we're here." I pulled into my driveway.

Alice came running out of the house and towards Bella and me. She grabbed Bella's arm and lead her into the house. "Oh Bella!! I'm so glad you came!!" she looked over at me "Edward take Bella's bag to my room please? Thank you!" and she ran back to the house pulling Bella along with her, Bella turned her head towards me mouthing '_Help_'.

I chuckled, and then went to my trunk and pulled out Bella's bag, and then I heard a car and a loud 'HONK'. _Jacob._

He was in the car with all his La Push friends, surprisingly they all fit in there, they were HUGE. "Hey Edward!" Jacob got out of the car and shagged my hair. "Hey Jake, hey guys." I waved to all of them.

"So you ready to get your P.A.R.T.Y on?" Jacob thrust his hands in his pocket and he looked up to me.

"You know it, me and Emmett want to play a prank on the girls though. You know while their sleeping." I had to chuckle of the thought.

"What about Jasper? He's not in on it?"

"Nawh man, he's too much of a girl to harm his 'loving Alice'." I used air-quotes.

"Shesh, what a girl…wait how bad is it?" most of the guys were surrounding Jacob now.

"You know drug their drinks and have some _fun._" I nudged Jacob in the shoulder. All of them were looking at me in with the 'you're kidding' look on their faces.

"JUST KIDDING! OH, seriously, I'm not that much of an ass." I was laughing so hard clutching my sides because it was starting to hurt.

"What are you laughing at Edward?" It was Alice.

"Oh…um, Jacob dared Quil to put honey in his mom's slippers and he did it, now he's grounded until he leaves for college." _Nice_

Now Alice was clutching her sides as a result to laughter overdose. "BWHAHA, OH. MY. GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

All the guys were cracking up, Quil seemed peeved since I used his name in my cover story. _He'll get over it_

**Quil's POV**

_That ASS! How dare he, I loved my mom! I would never do such a thing._

_I don't care if he's Jacob so said 'BFF' I will murder him!!! WITH MY BARE HANDS. _BWHAHA!!

Everyone turned and started off the house, when Edward was in front I took a paperclip out of my pocket and threw it at his head. HAHA!

"OWW, my head" Edward turned around and was eyeing us "Which one of you's threw something at my head?"

There was silence, Alice took Edward by the forearm "C'mon, you'll find out later."

_Or would he???_

**Edward's POV**

Oh, _IT'S ON!_ What the heck? Why would Jacob throw something at my head? I knew it was him, who else would get up the nerve to throw something at me. When we were walking inside I decided to trip Jacob, so I stretched out my foot while he was talking to Embry, showing him around. He fell, HAHA!

"AHH, WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!?!"

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

"Oh I see how it is. You wanna play games Cullen?! Bring it!" And then he picked a handful of popcorn that was on the table behind him, and he flung it at me.

I heard laughter fill the room. _Beautiful voice._

"Oh hey Bella, I didn't think you were here yet."

"Edward gave me a ride." Jacob turned to me eyeing my evilly. "That so?"

"Pretty much…" I was picking popcorn out of my hair "Edward did you get my bag…?" _SHIT!_

"Um…oh I'm sorry Bella, I'll go get it right now."

"No it's okay, I'll get it myself."

"No, Bella please let me."

"We'll both get it, how about that?" I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine."

We made our way to the Volvo and I took out Bella's bag since I had left the trunk open. "So what was that all about?"

"What?"

"When you tripped Jacob…"

"Oh, um…he threw something at me."

"_Ahhh…_"

"I'm sure as hell you would've done the same thing too." I smirked

"Probably not…I would've put ice in his shower or something…"

_Perfect…I could put ice in his shower make him shrill for a bit, and then he'll coming running out naked and then I could snap a picture of him in the nude and sell it!! HAHA…oh gosh, that idea is just sick._

"Wow…I might just do that." I playfully punched her arm.

"If you do, you didn't get that idea from me." She shot me a worried look.

"Don't worry our little secret." I winked and then opened up the front door for her.

When we walked in Rose and Emmett were in the foyer making out, Alice was hitting Embry and Paul with a pillow. Paul was _trying _to avoid Alice's feeble attacks and chug down some soda.

"JASPER GET YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!" Paul was short tempered…did I mention that?

Jasper walked in almost immediately and scooped Alice up in his arms bridal style. "Ahhh!! JASPER!" he pecked her cheek and run up the stairs.

"Alright time for guy talk, while the girls have their 'girl talk'." Announced a very anxious Jacob. "Alright let me change into my Pj's." I walked up to my room, the door was slightly opened and there was music coming out of it.

_Awkward._ I walked up to it, I poked my head inside and saw Bella looking through my CD collection.

"Hey." I made my presence known and I startled her because she jumped.

"Oh, gosh you scared me." She was blushing "Um…I'm guessing this is _your room._"

I leaned against the wall, "you guessed right."

"I'm sorry for barging in, I just thought it was the bathroom…and I walked inside, and it…_evidently_, isn't the bathroom. Your room is, really cool."

I looked around, following her gaze. It was pretty cool. "Um, yeah thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I'll just get out of your way." Bella walked towards the door.

"It's alright and thanks for…uh... commenting my bedroom."

She snickered "Well your welcome." Sarcasm in her voice.

I quickly got dressed and was wondering what Jacob meant by _'guy talk'_.

**Jacob's POV**

We needed to have some guy talk, specifically on Bella…between me and Edward. I decided to bring up the subject that the guys were here so they could back me up. I don't know I seemed to like to have people agree with me, it made me feel more superior.

And if the conversation got ugly…it would get ugly. But one thing I know is Isabella Marie Swan is _mine._

**So…did you like it? I hoped you did, I really didn't have anything planned for this chapter so I was just writing what popped up in my head. ******


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward's POV**

I walked downstairs and heard hush whispers I heard Jacob tell the guys "_Just go with my lead…_"

I walked in and they all turned to me, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Jared, Seth, Collin, and Brady.

"What?"

Jacob shook his head "Nothing."

I took a seat by Seth who was staring at his toes…_weirdo._

"So, what's this boy talk we're going to discuss?"

Jacob stole a glance from Quil and then turned to me "_Bella_."

**Jacob's POV**

When Edward went upstairs to change clothes I devised a plan so the guys could help me distract Edward so I can hang with Bella throughout the sleepover.

"Okay, you guys remember how I told you I liked Bella a whole bunch?"

"Haha…you said a whole bunch!" I hit Seth in the back of the head "Ouch!"

"Yeah anyways, I need you guys to help me distract Edward during the party so I can hang out with Bella." Jared trying to be the funny one rose his hand "Mr. Black, can I ask a question?" I shot him a dirty glare hoping to shut him up. "Shut up Jared, I'm serious. But what's your question?"

"Um, 1st off No I will NOT shut up, and 2nd we're going to be here all weekend. Wouldn't that be enough time with Bella?"

Did I have to spell it out for him?

"No Jared, Jacob means _alone time._" Collin nudged Jared.

"_OHHHHHHHHH…_Jacob Black you _sly dog._" Jared had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smirk myself. "Okay, well when Edward comes downstairs I'm going to talk to him about Bella, because I know he likes her. It's obvious, but I can't let that happen. I mean I knew Bella since like birth, so it's like destiny for us to be together. Edward is the one standing in the way of that. And we all know that Edward _doesn't _give up easily."

"Okay, well what do you want us to do about it?" Collin asked

"Just go with my lead…"

Just then Edward walked inside, we all turned to look at him.

"What?"

I shook my head to get focused on what I head to say "Nothing."

He sat by Seth, the youngest of us all who was currently staring at his toes, _weirdo…_

"So what's this boy talk we're going to discuss?"

I glanced over to Quil to let him know I was going to start, "_Bella._"

Apparently I stunned him because his mouth was hanging open, "Bella?"

"Yes, Bella." I shook my head.

"Um, well what do you want to talk about her for?"

"Edward, don't pretend like we don't know what's going on. I knew you like her."

Edward rolled his eyes "Of course I like her."

"Not friendship like, I mean like like like."

Edward looked over at the others to see their reaction, "Yeah…so?"

"Yeah, and you know that I obviously like her too…like like like her, that is."

Edward took a deep breathe, "I can see that."

"Good, Edward I don't want a girl to ruin our friendship because we all came a very long way together. I mean remember that time when we attacked Mr. Sieupaul with a nerf gun and hit him right in the balls?"

There was a burst of laughter from all of us, including me. It was funny…ahh good days.

"Yeah…that was priceless." Edward sighed and leaned back into the midnight blue bean bag.

"Yeah, see? I want us to have more fun times like that. But ever since Bella came along there was a little bit of, um how do I put it…" I paused. "…_tension._ Wouldn't you say?"

Edward eyed me warily, "I guess so."

"Look Edward, I don't want to sound rude but I'd appreciate it if you'd back up a bit. I grew up with Bella and it's like _fate_. We were meant to be together, and no offence but, uh, your getting in the way man."

Edward looked crushed, I guess he never thought I could muster up something like that.

"Jacob, I don't want to be rude but if you like Bella as much as you say you do, you wouldn't mind a little competition. Competition is always good, it helps you in the long run." _Oh so now he was getting smart with me?_

"Listen Edward, I don't want to get tough with you but if I have to I will."

"Jacob I'm not trying to start anything, I just want to clarify tha-"

"SHUT UP!" Emmett came running inside

"Don't _ever _talk to my brother that way." He gave me the most murderous glare I've even seen, if looks could kill I could've been dead.

**Emmett's POV**

Yeah I heard what Jacob was telling his stupid little friends about getting Edward away from Bella the entire sleepover for his own affairs. Well it aint happening on my watch, if Jacob wanted to play this little love game, he was going to have to play fair.

I went into the kitchen and paced around trying to cool myself off.

_I can't believe that Jacob kid, he and Edward are like best friend's…what the hell happened? Gosh, the never of that boy._

I sat down and balled my hands into fist, trying to contain my anger of just walking into that room and beating the crap out of him.

That's when I heard it "SHUT UP!" I ran inside at my chance to punch that kid.

"Don't _ever_ talk to my brother that way." I gave his a murderous glare, and then I prepare myself to punch him. The next thing I know I feel two hands restraining me from walking and all the boys are surrounding Jacob and I'm yelling "LET ME KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING DEVOUR HIM LIKE A TEDDY GRAHAM!"

**I had to put teddy graham, the chocolate ones taste oooh sooo good!! **

**So did you like that chapter? It was kind of hard for me, since I'm not a guy and I wouldn't really know how a guy would react in a situation like that, I just ask my little brother, but he's like 12 (his birthday was March 18****th****, so he just turned) and he dosen't really get it either…trying my best here. But if you have a really good idea to give the story more flavor, please share with me. I'll try and use your ideas. ******** -Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay sorry for not updating soon, I just wanted your opinion on who you would have liked to win Bella: Edward or Jacob. ******

**Yeah okay so here is chapter 16, actually I was in grammar class today and it just came to me. Woot grammar…**

**Jasper's POV**

After I took Alice up to my room she was so excited about the sleepover, that it'll be one that they'll never forget. Everything Alice does nobody forgets, I don't understand why she puts so much effort into these little get togethers. I swear when she grows up she should be a party planner or something.

After making out for about 2 minutes straight Alice got up and walked to her bathroom.

"Jasper I'm going to get the make-over kit ready so me and Rose can play with Bella. Can you go downstairs and make sure everyone's not out of control?"

"Oh course darlin." She giggled at my use of a southern accent.

I was going to go downstairs, but I really had to pee so I made my way to the bathroom. After peeing I washed my hands and was hoping down the stairs. The next thing that happened I _so_ did not see coming.

"Don't _ever_ talk to my brother that way." That was obviously Emmett, I ran over to see what all the fuss was about. I saw Emmett lunging himself towards Jacob I ran and wrapped my arms around him restraining him from murdering the poor kid.

All the boys, excluding Edward, surrounded Jacob in a somewhat protective stance.

"LET ME KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING DEVOUR HIM LIKE A TEDDY GRAHAM!"

I had to try and stifle a laugh at Emmett odd word pairing. But I knew _something_ must have happened for this to occur. Like since when did Emmett want to kill Jacob?

"What's going on?" I asked calming to try and _maybe_ diffuse the situation.

"THIS FUCKING CHUM IS TELLING EDWARD TO FUCKING SHUT UP!!"

_lol, 'chum'?_

"Um, Emmett I tell you and Edward to shut up alot, and you never tried to kill me." Just for saying shut up?

"No, you don't understand Jasper, Jacob and me got into a little disagreement that's all. Jacob just lost his temper and Emmett thought Jacob was going to hit me so he tried to hit him first." Edward was obviously lying, how do I know? Because I'm the best at detecting this kind of things. It's like a gift I was born with, and I put it to good use.

"Speak for yourself." Jacob muttered

"Jacob care to elaborate your side of the story?" I had to ask, I was dieing of curiosity here. Emmett tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I just tightened my arms around him preventing him from getting sued from any permanent injuries he could give that kid Jacob.

"Yeah, I was just laying down the law for Ed-"

"LAYING DOWN THE LAW?!! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID FUCKING BI-"

"EMMETT!!" _oh great…_

Rosalie just arrived and apparently saw me clutching Emmett "ROSE PUNCH JACOB NOW!" Emmett yelled trying to break out of my now _tighter _grip. Thing is, Rose and Emmett got each other backs. And Rose didn't think twice about that one, since she doesn't really like Jacob. See he used to try and hit on her.

Rosalie ran over to Jacob and threw her fist straight into his jaw, Jacob tried to defend himself and pushed Rose. What Jacob doesn't know is that Emmett is very…_very_ protective of Rose. So let's just say he just dug his own grave. Rose fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"YOU BITCH!" that was the final blow…the coup de grâce if you would say…yes I take French. Emmett broke out of my 'death grip' and tackled Jacob.

It was all happening so fast I didn't even know what happened until I heard a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" _Oh God no…_

**Hmm, what happened? Stay tuned….*dun dun dun dun!***


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just saw the opportunity and I had to…lol**

**Bella's POV**

After I intruded Edward's bedroom I walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _So Pale _I thought to myself.

I heard downstairs "JASPER GET YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!" that was obviously crazy Paul. Well Jacob told me he gave him that nickname after he killed a cat in a cemetery on Halloween last year. That guy was sick…oh yeah here's what happened.

Jacob told me that Paul dressed up as a scary clown, with the fake blood and everything. They almost arrested him for scaring away all the other trick or treaters. I don't know what a kid like him would be doing trick or treating, anyways Jared and Collin wanted to do something extreme to be never forgotten so then Paul suggested they burned some old ladies cat. All the boys were against it then Paul had some sort of dick attack. **(that's what I call it when people start throwing a tantrum, just pointing it out.**)

So the boys got scared because Paul can be scary, especially in a murderous clown suit. So Paul hi-jacked the poor kitten and ran to the cemetery. When the boys asked what he wanted to do with the kitten, Paul took out a lighter-which they have no idea he had on him- and lit the poor kitten on fire.

The funny thing was there were some emo kids in the cemetery that night, being emo and all and they were doing some kind of ritual, and when they saw the ball of fire running towards tem they all screamed and ran for their lives. I wish I could've been there…not really.

Anyways I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jasper holding Alice in bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. She was giggling all the way, I sighed and went to explore the house some more. I walked into a room and figured it was Rosalie's. I've already been to Alice's room and unless one of the guys like pink walls then this had to be Rosalie's room. I walked over to the bed. _Hmm…water bed._ I wondered how she and Emmett had sex on this thing, it was obvious they were sexually active. _Maybe on Emmett's bed?_

I laid down on her bed and shut my eyes and pictured it being my bed, _in your dreams…_

I got up and walked over to her vanity and did my best impression of Rosalie from what I've seen from her so far.

"Uh, you think you're beautiful? Your _soooo_ far from it!"

I had to laugh at that impression. I walked over to her closet which was overflowing with designer clothes and handbags.

"Dam"

I figured it was time to go downstairs and join everyone, Rosalie must have arrived by now.

I walked out of the room and was on the top of the staircase and I heard Emmett yell "ROSE PUNCH JACOB NOW!"

_WHAT?!_ I quickened my pace to prevent the worst from happening.

By the time I got to the living room Jacob had pushed Rose to the ground and Emmett let out a roar "YOU BITCH!" and he went full blast towards him. _NOO!!_ My mind was screaming to get Emmett off of Jacob, though I knew it was physically impossible I had to try I was about to go when I saw Edward trying to protect Emmett but Paul was about to swig and hit Edward.

_NO! DO SOMETHING NOW!_

I ran and took the punch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" everything was silent. Everything happened so fast, I jumped in the way of Paul going to hit Edward and he hit my right in the gut. I screamed everyone stopped and I was about to fall to the ground when Edward caught me and held me "BELLA BELLA!?!" he yelled in despair.

I couldn't talk the blood I was spitting out was in the way.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Emmett yelled and lunged towards Paul. They started to fight, Alice ran over to the phone and called Carlisle, I was too tired to listen. The pain was excruciating, Edward was cradling me and Jacob rushed over and knelt down beside us.

"Bella, Oh gosh. I can't believe this is happening." He was scratching his head and he looked lost in thought.

Edward held me closer to him, and he looked down at me. His eyes were full of tears, sadness, misery, defeat, guilt, hunger, anger, and one that struck me odd…_love._

He caressed my check with the back of his right hand, "Bella, relax everything is going to be alright. I promise, nothing will happen to you." He whispered in my ear, I felt chills running down my spine.

"Shut up, she took the fucking hit for you, you fucking coward, couldn't take it yourself?!" Jacob's voice was increasing its volume every minute.

Edward said nothing got up with me in his arms and carried me off to his room, when we got inside he laid me on the bed and pulled the chair from the computer over next to where I was.

He took my hand and looked at our fingers entwined, "Bella, why did you take the punch?" he looked so miserable and vulnerable.

I blood from my mouth had stopped but the taste still lingered in my mouth. Edward got a water bottle from his mini fridge and gave me it to drink. While I was drinking the water I was trying to make a good excuse, I mean what was I going to tell him '_I have a HUGE crush on you and I couldn't watch you in pain._' Yeah right.

"Edward, I saw Paul about to hit you…my goal was to push you out of the way but I missed and obvious got hit…" I looked down at the water bottle in my hands. I looked up to see Edward's reaction, he looked confused. "But the way you jumped in front of me didn't even look like you had the intention of trying to get me out of the way. It's like you want to take the punch."

_Can't he drop it?_ "Well you know I'm-"

Carlisle came busting through Edward's room, "Bella are you alright? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine now Carlisle thank you."

"Let me make sure." Carlisle walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Bella where did he hit you?" I pointed to the area of softness between my ribs.

"Bella I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but I'm going to have to ask you to lift up your shirt." I looked over at Edward, I totally forgot he was here, gosh he's quiet.

Carlisle noticed "Edward, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

I looked at Carlisle who gave me a weak smile and I lifted up my shirt to show him. "Oh dear, it's worse than I thought, it's already blue…"

"I-is that bad?" I stuttered afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry it'll heal, but right now yes its bad. It's going to hurt to laugh, eat, drink, walk, and bend down…pretty much everything."

Oh my gosh, I'll give that Paul kid a piece of my MIND!

"Could I possibly die?"

Carlisle chuckled, "No, luckily."

_Thank God._

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the bedroom to give Bella her privacy, I listened in to what Carlisle would say and I heard him say "Oh dear, it's worse than I thought, it's already blue…"

_Time to go kill Paul._ I marched down stairs and found Emmett holding Rose in his lap and the guys were all being lectured by Alice about ruining her party.

"I can't BELIEVE the nerve of you guys! Sheesh!"

I walked inside and everyone turned and stared at me.

"Dun dun dun…." Seth mumbled. Paul hit his head.

"Hey Paul, you like hurting people so much? Well congratulations you left Bella nearly crippled." Jacob visibly stiffened.

Paul didn't look one bit sorry, "Her fault, she jumped."

"Excuse me?" I was peeved that this guy could just say it was _her fault_, when he should've never tried to punch me in the first place.

"Her fault."

"What's your PROBLEM? This is clearly YOUR fault, you should have never tired to hit me in the first place."

"This is all Emmett's fault lets leave it at that." Jacob cut in.

"What?! No it's not, you were trying-"

"Shut up" Jacob sneered.

"Fine, for now."

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Rosalie asked._ Uh-oh._

"It was nothing babe, don't worry." Emmett tried to lie, why couldn't he just keep him mouth shut?

"I know your lying. Tell me now." She insisted. "Rose, I'll explain later." I had to think of a good excuse as to why were were fighting.

"Better, and no editing."

Ughhh…. "Promise."

Carlisle came downstairs, "Bella said she'll stay if everyone is going to stay."

Alice looked still hopeful, if you guys get along you can stay!"

Jacob looked at the guys, "Yeah sure."

**Jacob's POV**

My plan was still on I had to get Bella to fall for me, I couldn't let Cullen win. He wasn't worth her love, he let her take a punch for him. What kind of man is that? She needs a real man, one who can protect her and chase away all her fears. I'm that man, I'm Bella's man. I just need to get that through Edward's thick head.

**Gosh I totally lost track of time, and I have to finish my math homework…. Like 8 sums…volume of a cylinder or something like that…yeah well wish me luck. 'I'm going in!'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg there's this song by 'Death Cab for Cutie' called 'You will be loved', it really relates to New Moon and Edward's wishes for Bella having a normal life and stuff. I recommend you listen to it. On with chapter 18!**

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe those _arrogant_ mongrels decided to stay. Geez Jacob really changed, I mean I noticed he changed and stuff, but whoa. Who would've knew? Well you know what they say… All's fair in love & war…

Alice was inspecting the room of any damage when she spoke up, "Edward go to the store and get popcorn, when Rose fell she-" Emmett interrupted "She didn't fall, she was _pushed_. By a certain boy from La _Push_, that's probably where you guys got that name from. You just LOVE to push people is that it?!" Alice rolled her eyes "Anyways" she continued "she fell, along with the big bowl of popcorn. So unless you like eating off the floor go get some popcorn." She paused and smiled "_please?_"

_Well it'll keep me away from hormonal Jacob, then fine._

"Alright." I grabbed my keys and made my way to the store. I put in my Muse CD and let it play 'Hysteria'.

When I arrived the parking lot was half full. I made my way up to Forks Thrifty Mart and walked to the aisle were popcorn was sold. I took two boxes of Orville Redenbacher extra buttery popcorn, and started for the register. That's until I bumped into someone, "Oww! Shit, watch it _Cullen_." James spat at me. James hated me ever since I move here to Forks, mostly because I all the girls stopped paying attention to him, and stared at me all the time. Even his own girlfriend dumped him to try and get a chance with me, Tanya I think her name was.

"I could say the same to you." I said keeping a poker face

"Just shut up and stay out of my way." He sneered

"Likewise." I said calmly and walked away before he could respond.

The girl at the register 'Jessica Stanley' her name tag read, was send out flirtatious glances my way. I walked toward my Volvo as soon as possible. I got in and sped back home to get to Bella. God only knows what kinda of crap Jacob's telling Bella about how the fight was my fault…not like Emmett would ever let that happen.

**Jacob's POV**

When Edward left, Jasper too Emmett and Rose to the kitchen, I thought this would be my chance to get Bella _alone…_

"I gotta use the bathroom." I told the guys, Seth was stifling a giggle along with Collin.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow

"N-nothing" Collin said between giggles, "Tell me." I gave Seth 'the look' his mom would give him and his face fell. I got him.

"We were just remembering the movie 'Superhero Movie' when they were on the field trip and that guy got H29 spilled on him and then all the animals had a sudden attraction to him and were humping. Then the snail was like 'Oh yeah take it all bitch!'"

At this point all the guys were staring at Seth wide eyed and Collin was just cracking up. "Your fucking weird, you know that Seth?" I rolled my eyes and walked off to claim _my_ Bella. As I was walking off I heard Seth mutter something under his breathe that I didn't catch. I turned around on my heels and warned "Watch yourself Seth, I wouldn't want to see anything happen to the pretty face of yours…" That seemed to set him off, he looked almost terrifying.

"Whatever, I thought you had to pee." He spat at me. _Oh this kid is going to get it._

**Seth's POV**

_What's gotten into Jacob lately? He's been such a dick, like he would never cut ass on me, it's like he suddenly hates me. Well what Jacob forgot is my sister has anger problems and take it out on anyone who bothers me. So _he _better watch _himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the Twilight people…just making it clear ******

**Emmett's POV**

Edward went to Forks Thrifty Mart, and Jasper lead me and Rose to the kitchen. We walked inside and I sat on the island counter, Rose sat next to me and Jasper leaned against the sink.

"So care to share Emmett?" Rose asked, I played stupid "Share what?"

She raised her eyebrows as if she were trying to say 'don't try it'.

_Ugh…_ "Well Jacob was talking to the guys about trying to get them to keep Edward busy and away from Bella for the entire sleepover. And that got me pretty ticked, but I decided not to get involved, and then Edward came downstairs and Jacob was going on like 'its destiny for me and Bella to be together, we were raised together' and stuff like that. So then Edward was telling him if he liked her so much then he wouldn't mind competition and Jacob totally _lashed_ out on him. And I ran inside warning him not to speak to Edward like that, and then I guess I lost control and was about to go over and teach the punk a lesson, but _Jasper_ had to stop me."

"_What?_" Jasper looked surprised by what I just told him, so did Rose.

"I just told you what…" I responded crossing my arms on my chest.

"Ugh, the nerve of that basterd." Rosalie had issues with Jacob he used to hit on her a lot…and she never liked what he said so she would always hold back. But when I gave her liberty to punch Jacob I'm sure as hell she knocked out a few teeth…but she didn't.

"Yeah, well we're going to change his plans. We're going to have to get Edward with Bella as much as possible…if you get my flow." I wiggled my eyebrows at the end.

"Emmett two wrongs don't make a right." Jasper was trying to be educated and collected _again_.

"Jasper sometimes you got to fight fire with fire even if you just make a bigger fire, the message gets through. Don't you think?"

"What, that doesn't make sense!" Jasper waved his hands in the air.

"It doesn't need to, I just don't want Jacob to think he's in full advantage. Like why would he bring the guys just to beat up Edward, like he's such a loser. He's not a man, Bella needs a man. Seriously, like have you seen Bella she's so clumsy." Rosalie chuckled at my last comment.

"Yeah I guess that's true, and what more of a man than Edward?" _finally someone sees my point!_

I grinned goofily, and Rose hit the back of my head. "Hey…what did I do?"

"Stop being such a goof and let's make a plan."

"A plan?" Alice walked inside, "Yes a plan to hook Edward up with Bella." I said. Alice looked over at Jasper and he just winked at her and she shook her head 'yes'. Jacob was going _down_.

**Jacob's POV**

I made my way upstairs and checked every possible room Bella could have been in, I walked past Edward's room and saw Bella lying down reading a book.

"Hey Bella." I walked inside and shot a smile that usually made girls swoon.

"Hey." She mumbled not looking up from her book.

"Listen I'm _so_ sorry about what happened with Paul. It's just that Edward was telling me how he wanted to…_bag_ you I believe he said. And then Emmett must have thought _I _said it, and attacked me. It was just a big misunderstanding."

Bella look up from her book, "Edward said _what_ about me?"

_Gotcha_ "I don't think I should be telling you about this but…since it involves you I think you deserve to know." She just shook her head

"He started off saying how hot you were, and then he said he watches you a lot. Kind of like a stalker if you ask me." I knew it was wrong of me to deceive Bella about Edward, but it had to be done if I wanted Bella with me. I didn't want to risk our friendship but friendship or not, she belongs to _me_.

"He _watches_ me?" she paused "Was he specific?"

"When you're running in gym." I tried to seem convincing, "But listen I don't want you to be uncomfortable around him and stuff so I'll just stop."

She looked at me in the eye, she looked like she wanted to say something but it never came out. "Okay, well thanks." She went back to reading the book she had '**The Anatomy of Wings'****by Karen Foxlee.**

**"What you reading?" I asked trying to start conversation, she glanced up and me and then back at her book "The Anatomy of Wings" she went back to reading, "Is it any good?" she looked up again "I just started reading it so I wouldn't know yet, but the summary is very interesting."**

**Edward walked inside and looked over at me, "Bella are you alright?" he asked not taking his eyes off me. I glanced over at Bella who seem to have stiffened from his current presence. "I'm fine."**

**I got up and headed for the door, "Talk to you later Bella." I bumped shoulders with Edward and walked out of the room. **

**_Edward doesn't stand a chance now._**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the Twilight characters....yeah**

**Edward's POV**

I walked inside the house and gave the popcorn to Alice, "Here." And tried to walk up to my room but Alice stopped me dead in my tracks "Wait- come back." She tugged on my shirt sleeve. "Yes?" I asked anxious to see Bella.

"We're on your side, Jacob's a real douche and you deserve to be happy with Bella. We came up with a plan." she piped.

"Yeah, alright…I'm going to go check on Bella really quick first okay?"

I heard a course of 'awws' coming from Rosalie and Alice. I swiftly made my way up to my room without hesitation.

"…**very interesting." I heard Bella's voice, ****_what was so interesting?_**

**"Bella are you alright?" I saw Jacob next to Bella and it just made my blood boil. Bella didn't seem comfortable probably sensing the current hostility radiating off me and Jacob "I'm fine." **

**Jacob got up "Talk to you later Bella." He walked to the door where I was standing and bumped shoulder with me, it took all my strength not to grab him right there and throw him over the banister. I walked over to Bella who seemed nervous, "Bella are you alright? You look nervous."**

**She looked down at her book hiding her face with her hair, "I'm fine."**

**"Bella did Jacob say something to you?" I inquired **

**"No, he just came to check up on me. You know being friendly." She didn't look me in the eyes, she was obviously lying. She was bad at it.**

**"Your lying, you're very bad at it you know."**

"Please Edward I'm trying to read."

_He said something to her, I knew it. Dammit, I should have never gone to the store. Gosh why couldn't Alice just send Rosalie, she knocked it down in the first place!_

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." I gave her one last wary glance and walked away. I gently closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs back into the kitchen ready to hear the plan. If Jacob was going to play dirty I'll just play dirtier. _Haha_…

I heard hush tones from the kitchen everything was silent when I walked inside. "Okay the plan?"

Alice clapped her hands "Okay, tonight I'm going to give Bella a sleeping pill to help her sleep since you know the bruise from Paul is going to be bothering her to much to sleep willingly. So I'll give it to her early and then you have to wake up early, and then you'll be the first two awake. So you offer to take her to Denny's or something and then take her to the park and sweep her off her feet." _Wow if only it was that easy…_

"Yeah, that would have worked perfectly but Jacob said something to Bella and now she doesn't want to talk to me."

"_What?_ I'll fucking have his ass eradicated!" Rosalie chuckled.

"What?" Emmett asked "Nothing. Oh Edward you said you were going to tell me about what happened without editing."

"Later?" I hoped she would let it go, "Fine. But I'm not going to let this go."

"Oh course not." I mumbled.

**Bella's POV**

_Whoa, I never would have thought Edward thought like that. He seemed so gentlemen like…then again on the lifetime channel all the weirdo's are like that and then they beat the girl up. _

Maybe Edward wasn't the type who beat up girls, but he sure seemed like a pig, the way Jacob described him I don't think I want to hang out with him very much. I'll just keep my distance.

We finished watching about 3 movies already, Alice walked over to me with a glass of water and a pill. "Here Bella so you can sleep, were all gonna hit the hay in a few minutes." I took the pills from her and swallowed it down with water, in a few minutes I dozed off…

_I was running from something, I didn't know what and why all I knew was if I stopped I'd be dead. I heard a familiar velvety voice_

"_Bella don't worry it's going to be alright." He appeared out of nowhere walking closer and closer to me I kept backing up until I backed up into a tree. _

"_No, Jacob warned me about you, stay away Edward…stay away."_

_I looked at his eyes and he seemed crushed, like a little boy who just lost his puppy. He collapsed to the ground in sobs._

"_Edward…?"_

I woke up, I looked over at the clock '7:18' _oh just peachy_…

I noticed Edward was up to, I hadn't noticed him until I was about to walk off to the bathroom. He was watching me _just like Jacob said._

"Good morning" I said

"Hey." He paused "You hungry?"

_For you_ but I wasn't going to say that, "Yeah."

"Get dressed."

Edward drove us to Denny's in Seattle, I was starving at this point. My stomach grumbled when we approached the parking lot.

"Sorry it was such a long drive, but it's worth it. The food here is really good." Edward looked at me with an intense stare.

"I know, I used to eat Denny's a lot in Phoenix since my mom wasn't the best cook." He chuckled lightly.

He opened the door for me and I walked to a booth in the back, it was oddly quiet for breakfast hour.

Edward sat across from me and smiled, "How can somebody look so beautiful in the morning?" I suddenly felt self-conscience realizing he was referring to me. I tried not to believe what Jacob told me, but it currently seems true from what I've seen so far.

"Um, what are you ordering?" I tried changing the subject, I heard him sigh "Eggs and bacon…you?"

"Same."

"Cool." Edward motioned for the waiter and the waiter walked over.

"Hi my name is Tammy, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll both have eggs and bacon." Edward said

"Anything to drink?"

"Orange Juice please."

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Me and Edward said in unison.

There was an awkward silence, "So you used to come to Denny's a lot huh?" Edward asked liberating the silence "Yes…my mother was a teacher and she would go to Denny's and buy me something and bring it back to me, then she would go to her job. She was a teacher."

"Oh, what did she teach?" Edward seemed interested "She teaches elementary school kids." He smiled and it was lead with an awkward silence, _again_. The waitress came back with our orders _wow that was fast._

Edward took a bite from his bacon and I started to nibble at my eggs.

"Um Edward." I came out in more of a question, "Yeah Bella?"

I hesitated not wanting to sound rude, "Why are we here?"

Edward stopped chewing and looked at me, his eyes smoldering with the same intensity yesterday when he caught me from falling.

"I just figured you'd want to come eat something, you were hungry weren't you?" it sounded strained

"We could've eaten at the house." I looked down at my plate no wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, but the noise from the frying pan would've woke people up." _Oh he was good…_

"Oh." I took a bit from my bacon I felt Edward's stare on me. I looked up to find him smiling.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow

"Nothing." He tried to hide his grin.

"Tell me."

"I was just remembering on day my dad built me Emmett, and Jasper a tree house in our old home back in Chicago, but Alice and Rosalie wanted to get in. But we told them it was a boys only thing." He chuckled

"Then what happened?" I tried to hide my curiosity…mission: FAILED.

"One day Emmett, Jasper and I were going to go to the tree house, but when we climbed the ladder the door wouldn't open. So then I hit it really hard then it opened, revealing Alice and Rosalie. So we started yelling at them for trespassing, and Rosalie kicked my face and knocked off the ladder along with Emmett and Jasper."

"She kicked your face?!" I said a little louder than intended causing people to stare.

He took a bite from his eggs, "Yeah."

"That must have hurt…" I trailed off

"Nah, she was barefoot thank God."

"Oh." I was finished with my eggs, I set them aside and started to drink my orange juice.

"Done?" Edward asked

"Yup."

"Alright, let's get out of here then."

"W-wait aren't you going to finish?" I put my drink down.

"I just came here for you." There goes that dazzling crooked grin of his again.

"Oh, that was awfully nice of you." I took out my wallet and set a five dollar bill on the table. That is before Edward handed it back to me, "I'm paying." He said.

"No, its fine, I can pay my half."

"Bella, I was the one who asked you out. It's my treat." _did he just say 'ask out'?_

"Oh-I...um okay." I got up and Edward and I made our way to the door.

"Um, mind if we go to the park? I don't want to head home just yet…" he looked up to me with a hopeful smile.

"Alright." He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked over to his side of the car, and told me to pick out a CD… 'Road tunes'.

He drove us down to Olympic Park, I wonder what would happen….

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up and looked over to where Bella's sleeping bag was…_where'd she'd go?_

Maybe she was in the bathroom, I turned over to where Edward's sleeping bag was and he wasn't there either. _Okay, what the fuck._

I got up and walked to the bathroom on the first floor, nobody was in there so I walked to the bathroom on the second floor and the door was close.

'knock knock' "What?" I heard Rosalie on the other side of the door. I didn't say anything and walked away, "Hello? Who the hell is there?" I heard Rosalie say as I walked back downstairs.

_Edward and Bella went, where? Why the hell would Bella go with _him _after what I told her? Wow she's dense…_

I noticed Emmett in the kitchen with Jasper, "Morning sleepy head." Jasper smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked

"Whatever you want, it's like a buffet. Esme made pretty much everything, there's waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs with ham and bacon. Yeah the goods." Emmett ended with a grin.

"Sound's great I'll go wake up the guys." I walked back to the living room where everyone was sleeping. I got in and Seth was talking to Jared and Collin with very serious faces. Paul, Quil, and Brady were just talking spread out across the living room. When Seth saw me he stopped talking, whispered something to Collin and Jared and they went to their sleeping bags.

"What?" I asked directly to Seth

"Nothing." He snapped

"Seth, don't talk to me like that." I raised my eyebrow challenging him.

"Whatever, its breakfast time. Let's go eat." They walked out Jared was last because he was putting on his socks. "Hey Jared, what was that about?"

Jared stopped and looked up to me, "It's nothing you should be worried about bro. Seth just kind of peeved you keep lashing out on him that's all." He gave me a reassuring smile and walked off.

_Kind of peeved? I never lashed out on him, I better put him in his place before he does something stupid…_

I walked into the kitchen and Paul was gorging on the chocolate chip pancakes. Seth was once again staring at his toes, like what's wrong with him. Some day's I could just punch that kid and says 'STOP LOOKING AT YOUR TOES!' but his sister would go crazy revenge on me.

Collin walked over to me with his hands behind his back trying to look all innocent, I knew he was up to something. The next thing I knew Collin's _wet_ finger is in my ear. _AHH WET WILLIE!_

"WHAT THE HELL COLLIN!?!" I was cleaning out my ear from all the salvage. Yuck…

"HAHA, oh gosh…THAT WAS GOOD!" Seth said between giggles.

"Oh you think its so funny Seth?" I picked up a waffle hand hit him right between the eyes. "How you like that?!" haha, this was sure to start some kind of food fight.

Seth picked up the waffle I threw at him, and he threw it back, but I ducked and he missed. "Haha, who's the tough guy now?"

"Not you…" he mumbled

"_Excuse me?_"

"Jacob just chill." Jared put his hand on my shoulder,_ how did he expect me to just _chill?

"No, what did you say Seth? I'm not a tough guy? Is that what you said?"

Seth looked up to me and took a deep breathe, "Yup." _Oh that bitch._

"So what, you think you're a tough guy?"

"I never said that."

"But it's what you meant didn't you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No…" fear quivered in his voice, I could either play with him, or pin him now.

"I, I think you meant it…why don't you come and show me how tough you think you are."

"Dude. Let. It. Go." Jared whispered

"No, I don't think so." I told him. Then I walked over to Seth and stood in front of him, chest to chest.

"Go ahead hit me."

Seth looked terrorized, but he didn't hesitate and he hit me. _That son of a bitch hit me._ Well I didn't hold back either, I had little Seth on the floor in under 3 seconds. The other guys were yelling at me 'You're going to kill him!' or 'Stop man HE'S BLEEDING!'

Frankly, I couldn't care any less. I heard Seth groan, and then I stopped. There was blood all around his face, and on my knuckles. I wiped it on my pants and walked to the chocolate pancakes, taking the last two.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? LOOK AT HIM, YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM." Jared yelled and shoved me. Seth was like a little brother he never had, and he was _very_ protective of him, and so was Collin. Collin walked over to me and punched my nose, followed by blood flowing freely down my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I punched Collin and he grabbed me by my hair and hit my head on the counter…_really hard_.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled.

"You. Prick. How. You. Like. Bleeding!" Collin punched my face constantly until somebody came and held him back. I couldn't see anymore the blood was all over my face.

"Oh shit, call the ambulance. I think Seth is out…"

I fell to the ground, so weak not being able to hold up my weight any longer…

**Whoa, who would've known Jacob would have gotten his ass kicked by his won friends…well what goes around comes around. He betrayed Edward, and now his friends are going to betray him. Woot Karma!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**Embry's POV**

When the guys woke up we noticed Jacob wasn't in his sleeping bag. "Good, Mirrors can't talk, lucky for Jacob they can't laugh either." Seth mumbled.

"Haha, Jacob isn't _that _bad. Why've you two been so strained lately?"I asked

"He's hated me first, so I hate him back." Lol, I love this kid's logic.

"Okay well, I'm going to go play guitar hero with Emmett. Peace"

"Okay." The guys said, I made my way upstairs and I walked over to some random room, were I found Emmett and Rosalie making out…I might as well watch. I stood there in the doorway for which may have seemed like forever. And then Rosalie stopped and looked over at me.

"Oh my gosh, what?" she sneered.

"Just wasn't to play a video game with Emmett."

"Oh alright, we'll finish this later babe." Emmett kissed Rosalie on the top of her head. "Fine." She pouted and walked out of the room.

"So what game you had in mind?" Emmett walked over to the game systems.

"Um, Guitar Hero." I walked over to the guitar control for the game.

"Alright. But let me warn you, I'm a pro…and well…you're going down."

"Keep dreaming." I muttered.

We faced off with each other and he won. He was dancing around strangely calling it his 'winner dance'.

"I totally owned your ass." Emmett threw a pillow at me "I love winning, sorry."

"No worries, I probably would have rubbed it in too." I smirked

"Really?" he looked up from his CD rack.

"No…" I laughed

"Whatever, lets go downstairs."

"Mkay…"

We started for the stairs there was loud yelling, "OH SHIT!" I recognized Jacob's voice. Then I heard Collin "You. Prick. How. You. Like. Bleeding!"

_Bleeding?!?_ Me and Emmett shot each other a worried look and we rushed downstairs to stop whatever craziness was going on.

Emmett rushed over and held back Collin from murdering Jacob.

"Oh shit, call the ambulance. I think Seth is out…" I said, I kneeled down to where Seth was laying, Paul held a tissue to his bloody nose and Jared was holding an ice pack to Seth's head. Jared kept repeating '_fucking basterd, he doesn't deserve her.'_

Quil was on the phone calling for help, _what happened?_

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"Jacob was being macho and challenged Seth and Seth didn't back down end of story."

"Idiot." Emmett muttered

"Okay the ambulance are on their way." Quil was juggling the phone in his hand.

"Let of me!" Collin was trying to wiggle his way out of Emmett's impossible death grip. "I think your cracking my rib cage!"

"Fine, but no more violence." Emmett released Collin who fell to the ground.

"Oww…my sides hurt now." He whined.

Rosalie walked inside, "Whoa what happened?" she was staring at Seth's dead looking figure.

"Jacob pounced Seth." Emmett said

"Oh really?" Rosalie walked over to Jacob was clutching his face from pain, "dick." Rosalie kicked Jacob's stomach and he spat out blood. Emmett rushed over to Rosalie and pulled her back "Are you nuts?! He's nearly dead."

"Nearly isn't enough…" she muttered.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Edward's POV**

I pulled up to Olympic park with Bella, I parked and rushed over to her side of the car and open the door for her.

"That wasn't necessary…" she was hiding her face with her hair

I closed the door behind her and locked up the car, and then I lead her over to a bench. We both sat down and looked at the birds in the tree not too far from where we were.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" I heard her take a breathe "but what did Jacob say to you, yesterday. You seemed rather distant from me after his visit." I needed to clear up whatever Jacob had said to Bella.

"He was just checking up on me, like I told you." She hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She didn't look me directly in the eye, "Bella look at me." She turned slowly, "It's nothing Edward don't worry about it."

_Fine, I'll just interrogate Jacob later._

"Alright let's go walk then." I got up and extended my hand for her

"Okay." She took it and we walked hand in hand.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward asked me what Jacob had said I hesitated, I wasn't going to tell him, what was I going to say '_Jacob told me how much of a jerk you were and to be careful.' _What if he was an abusive jerk and hit me or something? God forbid…I told him to let it go and he backed off.

He decided to go on for a walk and he took my hand and we walked past trees and a squirrel.

"So you have any favorite music?" he asked

"Um, well I have some…but I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" he asked

I didn't want to explain, so I changed the subject "What started that fight yesterday?" Edward looked down at me "You wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

"Make it understandable." I insisted

"Bella, please just let it go." He begged

"Why can't you tell me?" I raised me eye brow

"You wouldn't believe me…" he trailed off

"Well, you can try couldn't you?"

He sighed "Jacob was just being controlling, I tried to explain something to him and it set him off. Emmett came running inside warning Jacob not to raise his voice at me and he was about to attack but Jasper came to the rescue and held him back. Then Rose came downstairs and Emmett told Rosalie to hit Jacob, she ran over to him and popped him in the face and he tried to defend himself and 'by mistake' pushed Rose and she knocked over the popcorn and fell on the floor. Then Emmett got mad and attack Jacob."

He looked down at me to see my reaction, I was staring at him wide eyed, "Really?" I turned my attention to our clasped hands "Yeah, do you believe me? If you don't you can ask Emmett…"

"Um, no it's alright." Honestly I had to say Edward's story did seem more believable, but Jacob and me go way back…why would he lie to me? No he wouldn't, he didn't seem like that type of person. Then again neither did Edward. And neither did Ben…I totally forgot about him. I wonder what he's doing right now….

**Ben's POV**

Ahhh, here I come Bella. You can run but you can't fucking hide. That stupid bitch thought the cops could stop me. Please, she's got worse coming. I was currently driving a stolen 2009 Caliber SXT, I knew it was big and flashy and I could have easily gotten caught in it, but it was all worth it.

I would make a big appearance and take Bella away, and take her to my secret hiding place in Alaska. She was silly to run away from me in the first place. She was going to pay, hard. If I had to beat her up a little to get the message through, I would. With out hesitation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the review's guy's, every time I see them I just want to write more :] I still didn't do my math homework.... oh well it can wait!**

**Edward's POV**

After a while of walking me and Bella decided it was time to head back before people start to wonder where we were at, little did she know that most of them knew just what we were doing. We were getting closer to the house, the closer we got the louder the sounds got. _Ambulance truck_ I thought to myself. With that I sped up my driving and turned into the driveway, I stopped the car abruptly, jerking me and Bella in our seats.

"Sorry." I muttered absently mindedly thinking of the worst possible.

Carlisle was talking with Emmett, Embry, Collin, Paul, Brady, Quil, and a _very _angry Jared. Thing is I didn't see Jacob, nor did I see Seth. _Oh no…_

I rushed over to Carlisle's side panting "What happened?"

"Jacob attacked Seth." _What was up with Jacob, major PMSing…_

"Seth hit him first." Paul muttered looking at the ground, "Why would he do that?" I lifted my eyebrow in suspicion _Seth wouldn't hit Jacob, he knows he's no match for a guy like him._

"Because Mr. Macho Jacob challenged him." Jared said with much sarcasm.

"And why did he do that…?" Bella asked I forgot she was even here

"It's a long story, we'll explain later." Collin ran his hand through his hair.

"Are they going to be alright?" Bella's eyes were full of dread, I could see why. Jacob and her used to be best buds when they were little.

"Jacob is going to be fine, it's Seth I'm a little worried about…he's going to recover but it's going to take a_ while_. Jacob might have left permanent damage…" Carlisle trailed off; Bella gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Poor Seth." She whispered.

**Seth's POV**

I was being carried away from the Cullen household in an ambulance truck. I heard everything around me, but I wasn't able to move, not able to open my eyes. The pain earlier was excruciating, but the ambulance people must have given me some kind of numbing shot because I can't feel anything.

"Poor kid, Terry did you put enough anesthesia into him?" one of the paramedic's asked, "Yeah, he should be good until he wakes up."

They kept talking about dozens of other things, none that I really paid attention too, I was thinking of ways to ruin Jacob's life when I got out of the hospital.

_Once Leah find's out I'm in here and why, she'll so ruin that kid's life. I could break into his room and steel his I-pod or something…or I could send a virus to his computer, he'd never know what hit him! Think Seth…think_

Then it hit me the perfect way to get back at Jacob was to make him lose…_ make him lose Bella…_

**Don't mess with Seth! Sorry about the chapter being lacking, I just need more time to think… about something totally awesome it'll make your brain implode. :] Send me ideas if you have any! :] **


	23. Chapter 23

**One day after Jacob and Seth are sent to the hospital…**

**Jared's POV**

Bella seemed a little distant from Edward, when we played games she would try and sit farthest away from him possible. I guess she thought nobody noticed, but me and Collin did…and I'm pretty sure Edward did too. He was all sad if Bella didn't talk to him. So I wanted to know what was up, I had thought they were friends. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Bella was sitting in the kitchen with a granola bar in her hand.

"Bella?" I walked up to where she was sitting and stood in front of her.

"Um, yes Jared?" I didn't really talk to her so I guess she was surprised.

"Did something happen between you and Edward?"

Her eyes widen a little "Um, what in context?" oh she thought I meant… "_Not_ like _that_." I held my hands up palms facing her.

"Oh…um well then what do you mean by that?"

"It's 'cause you seem a little distant from him."

"Well you should know, after what he said about me." She muttered

"What did he say about you?" I raised my eyebrow, I can't imagine what Edward said about her that could've possibly made her upset. He was such a gentlemen.

"All that stuff he said to you guys the first day I got here." _What?_

"Bella are you alright?" I placed my hand on her forehead to see if her temperature was off, _normal_.

"Of course I'm fine." She slapped away my hand, "Why wouldn't be?"

"Edward never said anything about you that first day…" I left that hanging in the air, it followed by an awkward silence.

"You must have missed it, went to the bathroom or something." She mumbled. "No I was there the entire time, the only time Edward left us was to go get your bag, and when he went to his room to change. _That's it._"

Sadness flickered in her eyes, along with understanding and annoyance.

"Well, if you don't mind can you explain to me what happened that day?" she played with the ring on her pointer finger.

"Um, why do you want to know?" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to disguise the nervousness in my voice. I don't think it was my story to tell, especially to Bella.

"I just need to clear things up." She met my eyes, "Please." She begged.

"Jacob and Edward had a disagreement, that's all." I offered a smile, she wasn't buying it.

"Well if it was _just _a 'disagreement' then what cause Emmett to be restrained by Jasper?"

"Where you even there when Jasper was holding Emmett back?" she sat up "Um…no. Edward told me a little bit of what happened. Look I just want to know the reason. Jacob told me one story and-"

"Jacob? What was his version?" I took a seat next to her knowing that this would be long.

"Jacob said Edward wanted to…" she paused and flinched "_bag_ me."

_That's exactly what Jacob would have said…wow he lied to her. Supposedly if you like somebody as much as to risk your friendship for her then I don't think it would be wise to lie to her._

"And he went on about how he watches me, like in gym when I run…kind of like a stalker he said." She was twisting the ring on her finger round and round.

"Bella…Edward never said anything like that about you. He's too much of a gentlemen to do something like that. Trust me, I've known him since he moved here he's not that kind of guy." I shook my head in disbelief, _How could Jacob do that. I knew he was going to play dirty, but whoa. His best friend…_

"Are you saying Jacob lied to me?" she furrowed her eyebrows

"Yes, Jacob has a history of that. But he doesn't consider it a lie, more like….a 'distraction' as he said it." I made the air quotes evident in my voice.

"_Why?_ Why would he do that?"

"To win." I mumbled under my breathe

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen don't believe what Jacob says he's a big jerk." I got up and walked away before she could respond.

_When Jacob finds out I ruined his plan he's so going to lash out on me… oh well I should prepare for the worst. I could care less, I'll do anything in my power to get back at him for hurting Seth. Even if it included ruining his chances with Bella. He was going to pay._

**My head hurts so much. Sorry for the chapter being short and all :P I'm still concocting ideas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**After the sleepover Jacob leaves the hostpital and is back at school with Edward and the others.**

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella…Edward never said anything like that about you. He's too much of a gentlemen to do something like that. Trust me, I've known him since he moved here he's not that kind of guy."_ Jared's word's from the sleepover played over and over again in my head. I was surprised when he told me, but then again relieved… I really liked Edward. I was driving my truck to school and pulled up into an empty parking space. The parking lot was filled with students walking around going about their business before class began.

The thing is I didn't say sorry to Edward about being so distant. I didn't know how to begin _'Oh Edward, Jared told me that Jacob was lying to me…please forgive me.' _At first I thought it was pretty good but realized that wouldn't cut it. I saw the familiar Volvo pull up to parking space next to my truck.

Alice skipped out the passenger side of Edward's car, "Bella, Bella!"

"Alice, Alice." I faked enthusiasm "Oh, stop being so emo and let's go to class." Edward stepped out of the car and locked the Volvo behind him. "Hello Bella." It seemed to come out forced, Alice shot him a look and smiled back at me.

"Jacob got out of the hospital, he's coming back to school today." Alice's smile disappeared but she regained her posture, "Oh that's great." She and Edward exchanged a glance. The bell rang "We better hurry if we don't want to be late." Edward seemed to be avoiding my eyes. I was hurt, but I knew he had good reason to do so. I would clear everything today after school, I had to. I liked Edward to much to see him like this.

I turned around and noticed Jacob parking his Rabbit across the lot, he got out not looking too bad for a guy who got his head hit against a marble countertop. He noticed me and smiled, he ran over to me. Alice noticed I wasn't following and followed my stare, "If you want to talk to him you can. We'll wait."

"Oh it's alright Alice. I don't want to make you late. Go to class." I ended with a smile and she shot one more glance back at Jacob and went to catch up with Edward.

"Bella!" Jacob approached me with a big grin.

"Why?" I was upset that he lied to me about Edward. To think if it wasn't for his stupid story I could have hooked up with Edward at the slumber party. I blushed at my thought.

"Why what?" he seemed surprised by my greeting.

"Why would you lie to me about Edward? Saying that he wanted to _bag _me. Why would you do that?"

"Who told you it was a lie?" Jacob raised his eyebrow

"Jared he-"

"Jared lied to you. Bella think about it, why would I lie to you about Edward?" Jacob looked me directly in the eye, it was sort of intimidating.

"STOP LIEING TO ME!" I yelled, I was beyond furious. I can't believe he was still trying to trick me about Edward. I noticed people were staring now.

"Bella just stop and watch the way Edward looks at you. Then tell me I'm lying." _He was still going at it? He better thank God that we were on school property. I would've so bang-cocked him right there._

"Whatever." I sneered and walked away.

**Jacob's POV**

_Jared_…I was going to literally _kill_ Jared. I would run him over or something, that fucking traitor! How could he do that to me? First Seth, now him. Well I shouldn't be so surprised, he's always on Seth's side. I wonder if Collin is in the same position too…_whatever_ I don't need them. I have Paul, Brady, Embry, and Quil.

I kept walking while mumbling to myself '_stupid Cullen_' somebody was walking next to me and I stopped to see James. The guy who hated Edward, _what did he want?_ He wore a big grin on his face "What's up with you and Cullen? You kept mumbling 'stupid Cullen'…I couldn't help but over hear."

"Yeah he's been giving me problems lately." I continued walking, but James caught up with me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What kind of problems?" he asked

"None of your business." I sneered and approached my locker, the same pair of hand were on my shoulder _again_.

"I could help you in the department of payback…" he had a sly grin on his face. _I was beginning to like where this conversation was going too…_

"What are your limits?" I turned around so that my body was fully facing him. "I have no limits when it comes to Cullen." He said proudly.

I extended my arm to give him a hand shake "Names Jacob Black."


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward's POV**

It was finally last period Biology, the one class I had with Bella.

I took my seat and waited to be graced with Bella's presence. She came a few minutes later. Her beautiful brown curly hair cascading down her back, she looked up at me with sad eyes. She took her seat next to me and I inhaled her strawberry shampoo scent.

"Hey." She smiled, she hasn't talked to me a lot so I took advantage, "Hello Bella. How was your day?"

She giggled just slightly "Rewarding."

The teacher started his lesson so I tore my attention away from Bella to the stupid teacher.

Bella passed me a note I took it and it read: 'can I talk to you after school? Alone…'

What could she possibly want to talk to me about? I figured it didn't matter it should be important to some sort so I wrote back 'of course.'

She looked up to me and grinned.

After school I walked back to my Volvo with Alice, "Why are you smiling?" Alice chimed "Bella wants to talk to me." My smile widened at my words.

"Aww" Alice cooed she bounced over to the passenger seat and I waited outside my car for Bella, I saw her walking over waving at me.

She ran up and said "Hey Edward, I was wondering maybe if you could come over to my house. My dad isn't going to be home until late midnight he's working a double shift."

"Yeah, let me drop Alice off and I'll go straight to your place."

"Sounds great." She walked to the driver seat of her car and put the key in the ignition she gave me one last wave and drove off. I sighed and got inside my car joining Alice.

"Gosh Edward, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love." She mumbled

"Alice I haven't known her that long to be in love."

"Silly Edward, haven't you seen in the movies? Love at first sight."

"Whatever." I drove away from the school then we stopped at a light.

Alice started to play with the radio she stopped at some station playing 'Ghost Town' by Shiny Toy Guns. She began to sing along

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Everyone living in ghost town  
Everyone buried in waste land  
We dont want to  
We dont have to be like that  
Living in ghost town  
All the boys shout it out loud now  
All the girls scream it out louder  
We dont want to  
We dont have to live like that  
Oooooooh oooooohhhhhhhh_

"Can you stop screaming?" I asked Alice who was singing at the top of her lungs. "Oh please, your just jealous your voice isn't as beatiful as mine." She stuck her tounge out at me.

"My voice is good." I defended myself

"Prove it." She took a CD out from the glove compartment I noticed it was Fall out Boy. "Sing." She turned it to 'Dance Dance'.

"I don't have to prove anything."

"JUST SING!" she yelled

"_She says she's no good _

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tounge _

_Weighed down with words _

_Too over- dramatic_

_Tonight it's, "It can't get much worse" VS "No one should ever feel like_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them _

_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart of half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this the way they love if they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me"_

I stopped and looked over to see Alice staring at me, the second she noticed she regain her posture "Y-your not _that_ good."

"Really?" I feigned hurt "I thought I was pretty good yea know."

"Yeah you are…" she gave me a shy smile. I chuckled

We finally reached the house and I dropped Alice off and was about to back out of the driveway when Alice stopped me

"Where are you going?"

"Bella's house, she wants to talk to me there."

Alice grinned and wiggled her eyebrows just like Emmett would have. "What will you two be doing?"

"Alice…" she held up her hands defending herself "Just wondering." She gave me one more sly grin and walked to the house.

**Bella's POV**

I was sort of nervous of how I could start the conversation '_I'm sorry for the way I was acting at the slumber party. Jacob told me something, and I feel horrible for believing him. Forgive me?'_

I would start off like that, but what if he didn't want to forgive me? No he's to much of a gentlmen as Jared said.

I dropped my bookbag at the door and walked off to the refridgerator looking fr something to eat before Edward came over. I took out some crackers with ham and ate three. After for what seemed like forever Edward arrived. He rang the door bell and I took a deep breathe, _Here goes…_

I opened the door and Edward shot me a crooked smile one that made my heart mealt. "Can I come in?" Edward asked cooly, I noticed I was staring at him I blushed and moved aside so he could walk in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward smiled

"Edward I wanted to tell you I'm sorry…for the way I acted in the slumber party. It's just that Jacob told me some stuff and it kind of scared me I guess. I'm so sorry I should have never assumed to quickly." I was ranting at this point Edward put his hand on my lip

"Bella its fine. I understand." The crooked smile once again graced his face. _Gosh how can he be so dazzling._

"Really?" I hoped her wasn't kidding or anything, "Yes really. I was beginning to get worried you didn't want to be my friend." I could see he felt hurt

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way." I looked down at my feet to hide my head in shame.

"Bella it's fine, just don't scare me like that again." He chuckled lightly.

"Deal." I shyly looked up at him and he look like he wanted to say something, he opened his mouth and I raised my eyebrow then he shut his mouth tight. I laughed and he grinned.

"Wanna go hang out?" he asked

"Sure." He streched his arm out for me and I took it and our arms were linked together. It felt right, he lead us to his car and he opened the door for me, "Now that's service."

He laughed and threw his head back a little, he walked over to his side and we pulled out of the driveway. We drove and drove until all I saw was green.

"Um Edward, do you know where your going?" I turned to look at him

"Yeah, just be patient…"

I sat there for God knows how long and then he stopped. He rushed over to my side of the car and opened it for me. When I stepped out my foot met the grassy ground. It was a beatiful sight, the sun was shining and everything was just so green and beautiful.

"Wow Edward, this place is beautiful." I was looking around awe struck.

"It's somewhere I go to when I need to think. I figured since we're going to be friends now you should know. Nobody knows about this place." He paused and seemed thoughtful "Only you." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Really? Why me?" I was still breateless by the beauty in such a green place. Now that I lived in Forks all I ever saw was green. But this green was so…magical.

"I don't know, I figured you looked like the type of person who likes to get lost in thought. I thought maybe this place would help." He looked like he was hiding something but I didn't ask.

"But, you can't tell anyone. It's a secret." He winked at me

I was honored that Edward felt like he could trust me enough with a secret.

"I won't tell" I stuck my pinky out "pinky swear."

He laughed "A pinky swear?" the look on his face said 'are you serious?'

"Yeah." I shyly looked to the ground. I knew pinky swearing was chidlish but I still did it.

"Alright, I _'pinky swear'_." He said sacrastically and wrapped his pinky around mine.

He sat down on the grass and patted the space next to him gesturing for me to sit next to him. I sat down indian style and saw him intently watching me intently.

"Why do you watch me like that?" I blushed looked down at my hands folded in my lap

"Like what?" Edward hestitated, he knew exactly what I meant

"The way you were just staring at me now."

He sighed "It might freak you out." Our bodies were now dangerously close, I could practically hear his heart beat.

"Try me." I whispered. He brought his face closer to my face and whispered "I like you Bella. Too much, it's no longer healthy for me." His breathe tasted delious, I wanted right there to attack his lips.

His right hand cupped the side of my face, "Say something."

I looked into Edwards eyes, I knew that look. It was the look that said I wanted you, except it had something else something like…._love_.

I ddin't say anything and attacked his lips just like I wanted to, it was like an electric shock. Our lips moved in sync, it was perfect. I dug my hands into Edward's untamed hair it was so soft. Edwards tounge tickled my lips begging for entrance, I granted his wish and deepened the kiss.

Edward's body was now hovering over mine on the ground of the meadow…_our meadow_.

We broke apart panting, Edward's smoldering eye's looked at me lovingly. "Wow." Edward said breathlessly

"Yeah." I panted, after a few moments we caught our breathes and sat up straight.

"So…" Edward started I looked over and he blushed. I giggled and Edward smirked. "You think making me blush is so funny? Let see how you like it." The next thing I knew Edward had me pinned to the ground and was kissing me like a mad man. He planted kisses all over my face, my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, my lose, and my lips. He stopped and looked at me waiting for my reaction. I blushed furiously.

"Ha, you blushed." He grinned

"I always blush…" I looked away from him eyes staring at a tree

"Yeah but right now your red as a tomato. I never though it was possibly for a person to blush so much." He teased

"Haha." I stuck my tounge out at him

He smiled and leaned back against the grass with his hands behind his head, I hand my hands folded on my stomach and stared at the clouds.

I wonder what this makes us now, are we like an 'item' as people would say. Or was this like a one time thing…no he said he was attracted to me. I wonder-

"Bella?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I showed you this place."

"And why is that?"

"Because I probably would have never kissed you." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him blush. "You blushed again. And I'm glad you showed me this place too."

Edward took out his phone and checked the time, "I think we should head back." He got up and offered me his hand to help me up from the ground.

He, again, opened the door for me. "You know you don't have to open the door for me right Edward?"

"No, but it's the way I was raised."

"Oh." I said simply not wanting to bring any bad memories from his childhood to him. He was adopted after all.

He started to play with the radio and landed on some station playing 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown.

I started to hum along and soon Edward joined, when the song finished Edward changed the station so that it was now playing 'Three Oh Nine' by Hit the Lights.

"When's your birthday?" Edward suddenly asked

"September 13th you missed it."

"Oh well I'm sorry. I didn't know. Would you like anything?" he looked away from the road and looked at me

"I don't want anything."

Edward stopped the car "Well this should make up for it" He pulled my head towards his and kissed me passionalty. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scooted closer to him. His hands slid down to my waist and then we slowly pulled back.

"Happy late birthday."

"Okay, that was probably the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

He whispered into the crook of my neck "And it keeps getting better."

**YAY! Their finally together…finally yeah. But don't think the drama end there. Your forgetting Jacob and most importantly…. *dun dun dun dun* BEN! Oh P.S it's not Ben Cheney… It's just some guy named Ben. I actually noticed the other day, that some of you might have thought it was Ben Cheney but it's not. I just thought of a name and I picked Ben. Yeah, just clearing that up :P**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. **

**Okay I'm going to start this chapter like 2 weeks after Edward and Bella share their first kiss. Oh they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.**

**Don't worry the Jacob teaming up with James for revenge drama is coming…be patient. Oh and when Edward said ****"And it keeps getting better." At the end of the last chapter they didn't have sex. Yeah clearing that possible confusion up. :]**

**Two Weeks Later…**

**Bella's POV **

_After me and Edward kissed me he drove me back home, when he pulled up in my driveway my dad was there talking to Billy. Jacob was there too and he looked at me and Edward and kept a murderous look on Edward. I wonder what his problem was._

"_Good-bye Bella." Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed knowing that my dad, Billy, and Jacob just saw that. I got out the the Volvo and was making my way up to the porch._

"_Bella." Jacob said walking behind me_

"_Jacob…" I sped my pace to the house "What do you want?" I asked coldly_

"_Bella, c'mon I'm really sorry. But you have to admit the way he looks at you is creepy." He increased his pace so he was walking by my side._

"_It's sweet." I mumbled, opening the front door._

"_Um, no it's creepy." He walked in after me_

"_Um, no it's sweet." I said in the same tone_

"_Look, I was just hoping maybe we could be friends." He looked down at his shoes_

"_Why should I even consider that?" I kept the same coldness in my voice._

"_Because..." he paused "it was just guy hormones. You know what guy friends do when they think they're going to lose their best friend who's a girl?"_

"_No, I don't know." I answered_

"_They try to prevent them from getting into a relationship. I'm sorry, I should have never interfered." He answered sincerely_

_I guess that made sense, I read a book about a girl whose best guy friend did that. Except in the end they fell in love and married._

"_Fine, you're forgiven." I smiled just slightly; I was still upset that he would make me believe that Edward was some sort of pig._

"_So, you and Edward are like…a thing?" he searched my face_

"_I don't know, I guess we'll see." I played with my fingers_

"_Yeah, I guess we will see…" Jacob mumbled lost in thought._

Edward is really sweet he's always opening the door for me, though I constantly tell him I'm capable of opening my own door he insists it's the 'gentlemen' thing to do. So I let him have his fun, he also drives me to and from school. Charlie liked Edward, he said the Cullen's are good kids and wishes that most of the kids in town would show as much discipline and behavior as they do.

I was currently sitting in the back of my history class doodling 'E&B' all over the back of my notebook. These past two weeks with Edward have been amazing. I've been having all sorts of fun with not only him, but his family too.

I couldn't wait until the Biology, the last class I had with Edward. I know it seems a little obsessive but I really liked him…_a lot_. Every little opportunity we get we take it and use it together. He's like my whole world, the reason for my existence. But then again, the reason to live is to find that one true love. _Love…_

The teacher gave us the rest of the period as free-time, I took out my I-pod and started to listen to 'The City Is at War' by Cobra Starship. I shook my head to the music it was then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and met Jacob's face.

"Hey, what you listening too?" He asked taking a seat next to me

"Um, 'The City Is At War' by Cobra Starship." I smiled half-heartily.

"Oh, cool." He stared at my I-pod "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He got up and walked up to asked the teacher and he left.

I continued to listen to my I-pod and then I had an urge to use to bathroom. I put my I-pod in my bag and walked to the teacher to ask permission and left.

I reached the girls bathroom walked inside, and saw Alice primping in the mirror.

"Bella! I had a hunch you were coming to the bathroom so I came here to met you." She came over to me placed her hand on my shoulder and lead my to the mirror.

"Mind if I do your hair?" she took out a brush.

"Actually yes, I came here to use the bathroom." She pouted

"You're no fun." She began to brush her hair.

I finished my business and walked back to class, when I got inside I was just in time because the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked out towards my locker. I started to pack for my afternoon classes then Edward came from behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey." he played with my hair

"Hey Edward." I greeted.

"Ready for lunch?" he flashed a crooked smile "Ready as I'll ever be." I said sarcastically, lunch in Forks High wasn't all that good.

We walked hand and hand to the cafeteria, got our lunch and walked over to our regular table.

"Hey guys." I waved, a unison of 'Hey' came back from the entire table. The only person who was missing was Jacob. He came running in a few seconds later being chased by a teacher.

"JACOB BLACK GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATLEY." He chased him around a few tables but Jacob was too fast to be caught. The entire cafeteria stared at them chasing each other. Jacob waved at us "HEY GUYS!" he yelled. We waved back and said 'hey.'

Emmett yelled back "WHY IS HE CHASING YOU?!"

Jacob yelled back "I hit him with a textbook, I meant to throw it at some other kid!"

"HAHA!" was heard throughout the cafeteria, the teacher eventually gave up and walked out. Jacob let out a sigh and walked over to our table.

"Hey guys." He took one of my french fries and ate it. "Listen, there's going to be this big bonfire on the rez this Saturday, I was wondering if you guys were coming."

The Cullen's were still mad at Jacob for the trouble he caused back at the Cullen household.

"We'll be there." Emmett said everyone turned to glare at Emmett. Emmett was never the one to pass up for a good party, even if it was with his enemy.

"What? It's a bonfire, like we get to roast weenies and marshmallows and stuff!" he defended

"Whatever" Rosalie mumbled "how big is it going to be?" she asked not making eye contact with Jacob.

Jacob's face lit up "Lets just say there's going to be a bunch of college freshmen…mainly _girls_." He smirked at the end and him and Emmett punched fist together. "Nice." Emmett said followed by Rosalie smacking his head "OW!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and focused on me.

"Guess this means we need to get you a new outfit Bella." Alice clapped her hands "Yay! Shopping spree!" she squealed.

"Wait, I don't need an outfit for the bonfire, I have tons of sweaters." Honestly all you needed for a bonfire was some warm clothes to keep you from getting cold…then again there was a huge fire.

"Yeah, well we're going to get you something cute." Rosalie winked

"Yippee…"

School finished and I hopped into my truck, thinking of the inevitable shopping trip I was soon to endure. I drove to the grocery store to pick up something to cook for dinner. When I got there I reached into my bag to call Charlie but I couldn't find my phone.

"Crap…" _Great Bella, you left your phone at school._

Thing is I never remember taking out my phone today._ Oh no, what if it was stolen!?_

I lost my phone…this sucks. I guess I'll decide what we're going to have tonight. I picked out some lasagna and paid for it.

When I got home I heard the phone rang and rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I spoke breathlessly into the phone.

"Bella?" it was Charlie "Are you alright? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"No I'm fine, I just lost my phone." I closed my eyes waiting for his reaction

"How?" _I so thought he was going to yell at me_

"Uh, I don't know. I never took it out today, it must have fallen out of my bag or something..."

"Look for it tomorrow. By the way I was going to go over to Billy's today for dinner so you don't need to cook anything alright?"

I guess that trip to the grocery store was pointless. "Oh okay."

"Oh Bella, you can come over too if you want." Charlie said

"No, it's alright I'll go hang out with Alice." I figured maybe I could get the shopping trip out of the way.

"Alright, see you later Bells."

"See yeah."

I put the groceries inside of the fridge saving it for tomorrow. Then I walked back over to the phone and dialed Alice. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice it's me."

"Why haven't you picked up your phone?! Are you avoiding me?" she didn't sound happy

"Of course not, in fact I called you right now because I wanted to know if we could get that shopping trip out of the way. Charlie is going over to the Black's for dinner so I have the afternoon to myself."

I heard her squeal on the end of the line, "I'll be right over with Rosalie!" then she hung up.

I readied myself for their arrival, once I was done I went outside and sat on the porch.

Minutes later _two_ cars pulled up, Edward in his Volvo and Alice and in her Porsche with Rosalie sitting shot gun. Alice got out and so did Edward.

"No Edward, he called us so she's hanging out with us. _Go. Home._" Alice said wiggling her finger at Edward.

"I think that's for her to decide." Edward walked over to me and Alice followed "Bella" Edward extended his hand out for me and I took it

"Who would you rather spend the rest of your day with, shopping with crazy Alice and Rosalie, or hang out with me?" he dazzled me and smirked knowing he had won.

"Sorry Alice…" she huffed "Aww, but I came all the way over here for nothing! We should at least all hang out together." I looked over at Edward to see if he was alright with it he shrugged.

"Okay, I guess we could all go watch a movie or something…" I mumbled

"How about we go shopping and Edward can carry our bags!" Alice looked hopeful.

"Um, how about no." Edward said sarcastically. "Oh c'mon Edward, you know you're good at carrying stuff. And plus, you could carry Bella's bags it would be the gentlemen like thing to do." Edward looked down at me

"She's right Bella, Alice is probably going to take you to every store. You might break your back."

"So we're going to go shopping?" I asked dreading the answer

"Yup." Alice said popping the 'p' "If it makes you feel any better you can ride with Edward." Alice said.

"Okay." I smiled and walked over to Edward's Volvo he opened the door for me and I got in. "Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure that they don't make you miserable." And he walked to his side of the car.

When we got to the mall Alice pulled me into 'Nordstrom', "Oh my gosh look at these shirt's Bella!" she started to pick out shirts in my size and toss them all too poor Edward. Once we couldn't see his head anymore Alice shoved me and all the clothes into the dressing room.

"Try on every single on of those shirts Bella, and let me see how they look." Alice shut the dressing room door.

I shoved dozens and dozens of shirts over my head, finally after about an hour of modeling for Alice we left with 3 bags of clothing which Edward insist he'd pay for. But if you think we went home after that your wrong, Alice dragged me to every store in that mall. I felt bad for Edward carrying all those bags and offered to help he just said "I'm a man, I'll suck it up." I laughed.

On the day of the bonfire I ended up wearing a pair of blue indigo skinny jeans, and a light weight neck sweater. Edward came to pick me up and drive us to the bonfire.

The fire was _huge_ and there were _lots_ of people. Jacob wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be huge. The beach was packed, I some how I managed to locate Jacob he was dancing with some girl I think she was in my English class. I walked over to them making my way threw the people, some I've never seen before and then I finally reached Jacob.

"Hey Jake." He looked up to me and his eyes widened, he stopped dancing with the girl.

"Hey Bella." He looked at the girl and the back at me

"Is that your date?" I asked

"No, this is my friend Johanna." Johanna held out her hand for me to shake which I gladly took. "Nice to meet you Johanna."

"Johanna this is my friend, Bella." Jacob spoke to Johanna

"Nice to meet you Bella." She smiled knowingly its kind of freaked me out, then she giggled. "Sorry, you probably want to dance together, I'll go dance with Paul or something." She walked away

"S-she wasn't my date Bella." Jacob stammered

"Okay, well everyone is over there by the fire roasting stuff." I glanced over and saw Emmett shove marshmallow into Jasper's mouth, and Jasper responded by throwing a hot weenie in Emmett's face.

"Alright lets go roast stuff." Jacob smiled

We walked over to the table with the sticks and food, Jacob grabbed 2 marshmallows and a weenie, I just grabbed a weenie. We sat by the fire and Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Having fun?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yup." I snuggled closer to him since he was warm

Jacob started too waved over to his friends signaling them to come over. They came and sat down near him.

"Hey Jake." Embry said "Paul's all over Johanna." He nudged Jacob

"Johanna your girlfriend?" Emmett asked

"No she's just a friend." Jacob answered

"Suure…" Alice said

Jacob mumbled something under his breathe then he looked up and smiled, "So, how long are you guys stay? At 11 their going to throw some stuff into the fire that's supposed to make it turn different colors."

"We'll leave whenever you leave." Rosalie said

"Great." Jacob took a bit from his marshmallow "OW HOT!" he spit it out on the ground. Emmett's laughter roared over the loud music.

The party continued and I actually danced a few songs, at 11 they started throwing in some stuff that made the fire turn different colors. It was really cool. Eventually we all got tired Alice fell asleep and we all decided it was time to head home.

Edward pulled up to my house "Okay, well goodnight Bella." He kissed me lightly. "Bye Edward." I smiled and walked up to my house. Charlie was already in bed because I could hear his snores. I went to change in some pajamas and went to bed.

_I was being led through the lush green forest to a beautiful river with a waterfall, Edward cannon balled into the water. I watched as his body resurfaced and he smiled at me. I jumped in after him and he caught me, we stood there several moments looking into each others eyes when he finally brought me into a passionate kiss. It was all in slow motion, Edward took my hand and we swam under the water._

_He kissed my hand and he swam into the darkness, I tried to follow but got lost. Then out of nowhere Johanna appeared and she extended her hand for me take. I took it and she helped me out of the water, "Thanks." I said. She giggled and went back under the water. I was left in complete silence._

I woke up and scratched my head._ Awkward_ I thought to myself. I had one goal set in my mind today, I was going to find out more about Johanna. I mean you don't just have freaky dreams about somebody you just met…or maybe you could.

**Jacob and Johanna aren't going out, Johanna is just Jacob's friend…I'll explain in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter should explain Jacob and Johanna's relationship. ******

**Jacob's POV**

I hope Bella didn't get the wrong idea when she saw me and Johanna together… Johanna's just a friend. A very good friend, I'll never forget the day I met her.

_---Jacob at age 7---_

_I was in the park playing on the monkey bars hanging upside down that's when I saw her. She was about to go down the slide but there were these two kids behind her yelling. _

"_GO DOWN ALREADY!" the one with the brown hair yelled at her, "CHICKEN!" his friend yelled causing her to cry._

_My dad to always help out a girl he said it would help me in the future. So I took my dad's advice and walked over to the slide, "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I said in the fiercest voice I could muster. _

"_Oh yeah? What if I say no?" the kid with the brown hair asked_

_It's a good thing I was carrying my pocket sized water gun with me that day, "THIS!" I took out my green and blue water gun and started to hit them with water. _

"_AHHHH!" they both yelled and ran off. The little girl smiled at me her front tooth was missing. She came down the slide and approached me._

"_Thanks." She said "I'm Johanna but my friends call me Nana…what's your name?"_

"_I'm Jacob, but my friends call me Jake." _

"_Thanks for helping me Jacob, they probably would have knocked me off again." She looked down at her feet_

"_Wait, what? Knock you off again? How many times have they bothered you?" _

"_Most of the time when I come to the park they're usually here, and they follow me around just to bug me. They knocked me off the slide twice."_

_Twice! How could she be alive, that slide was HUGE. How could she not have hit her head by now?_

"_Hmm, well don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore." I took my little water gun out, "Here, all you have to do it put water right there." I pointed to the little cap above the trigger. "And then you pull the trigger, which squirts out water. They'll never bother you again." _

_I knew Charlie had given me the mini water gun because he wouldn't let me play with his real gun, but I could always buy another gun._

"_Wow really? You're giving this to me?" she looked at the gun_

"_Yeah, you need it more than I do." _

_The ice cream man theme song went off indicating he had arrived, and then Johanna took out a dollar. "Here a dollar for your ice-cream." _

"_No, I couldn't take it. That's your dollar." I gave it back to her_

"_No it's okay, I have 2 dollars left anyways." And she gave it back to me_

"_Thanks." We both walked to the ice cream truck._

"_Can I have a chocolate ice cream with blue sprinkles, please?" asked Johanna_

"_Sure sweetie." The ice cream man gave Johanna a two scooper of chocolate and blue sprinkles. "Thanks!" she said_

"_I'll have what she's having." I pointed to Johanna's ice cream._

"_Alright lad." He said and then he gave me the same thing_

_Me and Johanna started to walk to the swings and we both took a seat on them. "I never tried this flavor before." I said to Johanna "But it's pretty good, this is my new favorite." I said and smiled at her_

"_Really?! This is my favorite too!" she licked her ice cream_

"_Cool, what's your favorite game?" I asked her_

"_Um..." she touched her chin "I think it would have to be..." she paused _

"_Hide and go seek…extreme." She smiled wickedly _

"_Extreme?" I asked surprised, I had never heard of that version_

"_Yeah, my older brothers and big sister made it up. They play _super_ extreme with their friends. But with me they only play extreme." _

"_How do you play?" I asked now very curious as to what it was_

"_Well super extreme my brothers and my big sister say only big kids can play, them and their friends play it at night in the woods. With flashlights and a cell phone, you see the person who is seeking has a red flashlight and everyone else has a yellow flashlight. The cell phones are to give the seeker clues as to where they are hiding. Every five minutes the hiders are supposed to text the seeker and give him or her clues. But my siblings only play with me _inside_ of the house, so then we don't need the flashlights, but the lights are still off." She finished with a sigh._

"_Whoa…maybe when we're older we could play super extreme hide and go seek." When I said those words her face lit up_

"_You want to be my friend?!" she asked_

"_Well duh. You're like super cool!" I said and then she gasped_

"_What?" I asked "Nobody's ever been my friend. I mean I have some friends but we never really talk, only at lunch time at school." She said_

"_Oh, well me and you are going to be best friends then." I held up my ice cream "To a new friendship." I said then she raised her ice cream and we hit them together. I know it seems gross now, but we we're kids back then and we didn't know any better._

_But we did become best friends, I brought her to Charlie's house because my dad had took me to Forks that day and I was at the Forks playground. So I introduced her to Charlie, my dad and my two sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca and Rachel were gushing over how adorable Johanna was._

"_OH MY GOSH! Look Becca, isn't she soooo cute?!" Rachel started to play with her hair._

"_I know right" Rebecca nudged Rachel "Jacob really knows how to pick em' right?" they both smirked at each other and looked over at me. I didn't understand what they meant by that but it made Johanna blush. Rachel and Rebecca noticed "AWW! She blushed!" they said in unison._

_I took Johanna's hand "C'mon Johanna lets go play tag."_

_I heard Rebecca whisper something to Rachel in sing song voice, "That's not the only thing they'll be playing when they grow up." Rachel giggled._

"_How about I take you over to meet my parents?" Johanna asked_

"_Okay, let me tell my dad." I walked over to the living room and said "Dad Johanna taking me to her house so I can meet her parents." My dad and Charlie looked at each other and laughed, "Oh course, remember Jacob, first impressions always count!" then Rachel and Rebecca giggled._

"_Whatever." I muttered_

_We got to her house and there we're a bunch of big kids running around the front lawn, the kid wearing the blue shirt was chasing them around with the hose on full blast. _

"_I'M GONNA GET YOU RICK!" yelled the guy with the blue shirt_

"_NOT IN THIS LIFETIME BRO!" I'm guessing that was Rick in the green shirt with black strips._

"_HEY!!" Johanna yelled, apparently that voice caught them off guard because they all stopped what they were doing and looked down at her. They exchanged glances between me and her, and their eyes finally settled on ours hands…which were currently locked together._

"_Who's your friend Nana?" the kid with the blue shirt asked _

"_This is Jacob, but his friends call him Jake." She looked at me "These are my brothers and that's my sister and their friends." She pointed at the guy with the blue shirt "that's Lucas." Lucas waved, she pointed to the guy with no shirt on "that's my other brother Joshua." He flexed his muscles and Lucas sprayed him with water from the hose and said "show off" _

_Then Johanna pointed at the girl with a shirt that said 'Pizza is the Best'_

"_That's Nathalie, my big sister." She pointed to that guy who I assumed was Rick. "That's Rick." He smiled, she pointed to some girl in a red cami "that's Juliet Lucas's girlfriend." Juliet blushed then Johanna pointed to two other kids, "that's Jonah, and the girl behind him is his sister __Christen." _

_Then Johanna whispered in my ear "They're in high school." She tugged on my hand and led me inside the house into her kitchen where her parents were talking, they stopped and looked at me._

"_Hello, and who are you?" asked her mom_

"_This is Jacob, Jacob this is my mom and dad." Johanna said_

"_Hi." I waved at them "You can stay for dinner if you want Jacob." Johanna's mom said_

"_Sure, thanks." Johanna then tugged on my hand and took me to a purple room. "This is my room." She stared at her feet._

_I looked around and saw there was a bed with striped covers in the middle of her room, close to one of the windows with white curtains over it. On both sides of the bed was a night stand, one with a lamp on it and the other with a book and a pen on it._

_By the window was a white desk with those chairs with wheels on them. There was a bright pink bean bag sofa in the middle on her room with a small table next to it with drawing spread all around it. _

"_Wow" was all I could say, her room was SO cool!_

"_What?" she asked me_

"_Your room is cool. Cooler than mine." I sat down on her big bean bag couch and it sunk down with me, it was so cool._

"_You think my room is cool, you should see my siblings." She sat down with me "Well, they're teenagers. Teenagers rooms are _always _cool. You're the first seven year old I know whose room is as cool as this" I paused "…you are seven right?"_

"_Yeah." She said "Sometimes I wish I was older though, and then I could play big kid games with my brothers and sister." She walked over to her desk and took out construction paper and color pencils. "Wanna draw?" she asked holding up the stuff she had in her hands._

"_Sure, what do you want to draw?" we sat Indian style on the floor and started to pick out colors._

"_Um…whatever you want. I usually draw stuff that's on my mind and it helps me get it off my chest." She handed me a red._

"_I don't have anything bothering me." I said_

"_Hm…well draw the coolest thing that happened to you. Like one time I drew my trip to the lake. It was really pretty, wanna see it?" she started to search the table with drawing all scattered over it. "Got it" she said "look."_

_It was a cool picture, I didn't think seven year olds drew that good. She drew like my art teacher. _

"_Wow, you're really good at drawing." I said she blushed "Thanks" she said "I'm sure you're pretty good too." She said_

"_Not really." I drew the park were I met Johanna at._

"_Is that the park?" Johanna asked "Yeah." I said_

"_Why are you drawing the park? I thought you were going to draw something really cool." She said_

"_Well meeting you was really cool." I heard her gasp_

"_What?" I asked, she didn't say anything she just hugged me._

"_Meeting you was really cool too Jacob." I chuckled_

"_Remember, we're friends now. So you call me Jake." I hugged her back_

"_Okay Jake. And remember you're my friend now too so you can call me Nana. "_

"_Okay Nana."_

_Johanna and I became the best of friends, she filled up Bella's space. When Bella left I was really sad, but Johanna came along and made me feel better again. And the best part was she got along with my friends too! Quil and Embry said she was super cool, and when they saw how cool her room was they literally praised her. _

_They said her room should be our secret hide out, kind of like a club house. So every time we would hang out, which was like everyday, we would go to Johanna's house. _

_Her parents never got tried of us, they were used to having a lot of guest over since her brothers and older sister would throw tons of parties and brings tons of friends over. So they would be loaded on ice cream from Baskin Robbins, chips, candy, soda…the goods. Quil and Embry would always pig out, and then Quil would fall asleep on Johanna's bean bag sofa. _

_Although we didn't attend the same school since she went to school in Forks, and I went to school on La Push we still hung out 24/7. _

_As we got older tons of guys were noticing Johanna for her looks, so every time we went over to her house there was always somebody new at the door. Quil, Embry and me became very protective of her ever since she started to 'mature'. She would always say she could take care of herself, but we would always keep an eye out for her. You wouldn't believe the surprise we got one day…_

_We were about 14 years old and it was around 11pm and I was sleeping, but was awoken by my ringing cell phone. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, I groaned when I saw my phone lights flashing. I was about to go back to sleep when I read who was calling me _'Johanna'. _My hand dashed over to my night stand and I picked it knowing something had happened._

"_Nana, are you alright?" I heard a sob on the end of the line_

"_Jacob? Gosh I'm so sorry if I woke you up or anything-" _

"_No it's okay, just tell me what happened." I cut her off_

"_Look I know you're not at age of driving but you said you knew how to drive right?" she asked me "Yeah." I responded_

"_I'm at this party and some jerk keeps following me and now I'm freaking out, because in all the horror movies the creepy guy follows the girl and kills her. If it's not to much could you come pick me up? " She said through sobs_

"_Alright, tell where you are and I'll be right there."_

"_I'm at that abandoned house by Lake Cresent. You know the one we went to when we were like eight year old because we wanted to see if it was haunted." She chuckled at the memory_

"_Alright, stay on the line with me. I'll be there in a few."_

"_Kay." _

_We talked about stuff that made her laugh, I cracked a few jokes every now and then just to make her calm. When I finally got there she was sitting on the sidewalk. She got up and walked up to my car and got in._

_Then she turned and hugged me "Oh gosh I'm so glad I have a friend like you Jacob, how could I possibly survive without you?!" she said against my chest._

"_You probably wouldn't survive." I chuckled and she playfully slapped my arm. "Could you take me home, I wanna take a shower and sleep." She yawned_

"_Okay." I started to drive towards her home and asked her what had happened._

"_I was with one of my so called friends Vivian and then she ditched me and I didn't really know any of those kids there, and then there were these guys who keep asking me to dance. But I kept saying no so then there was this one guy I guess he was drunk and he started to follow me and then he kept saying 'C'mon sugar we're just getting started' it really scared me. And then I remember you told me one time that I could call you anytime if I was in trouble…so I did. I hope your not mad or anything." She looked down at her hands_

"_No, I'm glad you called. You didn't drink right?" I asked her_

"_No of course not." She said_

_I pulled up to her place and then Johanna turned over to me, "Jake?"_

"_Yeah?" two seconds of silence followed "Thanks." She said then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, it left a tingly feeling "I could've been dead if it wasn't for you." She hugged me and I hugged back. _

"_Go sleep, you need it." I noticed how weak her body felt._

_She got out and went inside, and I drove back home. _

I got her back and she has mine…forever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay the last chapter was just so you can understand who Johanna is and how she plays a role in Jacob's life blah blah blah. This chapter is in Jacob's POV again.**

**Jacob's POV**

Johanna was sleeping over my house today along with Quil and Embry. It was just right after the bonfire party and Johanna was awake. She claimed she couldn't go to sleep, so we stood up with her playing truth or dare. We spun the bottle and it was Embry against Johanna.

"Truth or dare." She asked

"Truth." He said, "Oh c'mon don't be a baby." She wined

"No, your dares are like _super _extreme." Embry crossed his arms

"Fine" she tapped her chin mischievously "Is it true at that at the bonfire today you made-out with Tami?" Embry's face fell and she started stuttering

"W-who told you that?"

"Nu-uh, true or false?" Johanna asked

"T-true…" he sighed in defeat "Nobody was supposed to know about that."

"To late now huh?" she teased in sing song voice

"Gosh, every time I go against you truth or dare, you always embarrass me. See guys this is why I never play this with her." He complained me and Quil started laughing.

"Okay okay, spin the bottle Embry." Johanna said

Embry spun the bottle and it was Johanna against Embry. "Dammit." She whispered

"Ha, payback's a bitch." Embry smiled at Johanna

"Whatever…do your worst." She said

"I dare you to…flash Jacob's dad." He started laughing hysterically as Johanna stared at him in shock.

"What, no way, I rather flash you guys than flash Jacob's dad. He'll probably have a heart attack!" she complained a little too loud, Billy was sleeping in the other room and we had to be quiet or we might wake him up.

"Fine then flash us. Show us what your mama gave yeah." Embry teased.

"Fine." She was about to lift the hem of her shirt up but I stopped her.

"Don't" I looked at Embry "dude you should have more respect for girls." I said

"Hey, she was willing." Embry defended "Pick something else." I told him

"Um…" he paused and looked over at Johanna "Oh my god, I got it. I dare you to go up to Billy's room and make orgasm sounds and say 'Jacob'." He was grinning ear to ear.

"Um, no way, he'd probably have a heart attack with that one too!" she threw her hands up in the air

"Sorry…you _have _to." Johanna groaned and got up and we followed. She stopped in front of Billy's door.

"Here goes my dignity…" and then she started the noises. We had to cover our mouths because we were laughing so hard

"Ooooh….mhmm…J-Jacooob." She made panting noises, "Gosh don't stop." From inside the room we heard my dad's bed make a creaking noise. Then we heard him say "Jacob?"

Johanna covered her mouth and ran back to my room. We sat back down in our original seats.

"I'm never going to live to see his face again…" Johanna had her head in her hands.

Embry was laughing "Ha! I _love_ this game."

"Whatever it's my turn to spin." She spun the bottle and it was Embry against me.

"Truth or dare?" I was going to give him something extreme, not only did his stupid dare affect Johanna it was also going to affect me.

"Dare" he said much too proudly

"I dare you to blow a raspberry on Quil's stomach." Johanna bursted into laughter

"Dick." He muttered at me "Lift up your shirt Quil…"

Quil looked like a he was about to die the Embry leaned in and gave him a raspberry, Quil started laughing "Dude stop! That's enough!" Quil said through laughs

Embry got back in sitting position and looked at me "I'm gonna get you."

"We'll see." I said and Embry spun…Johanna against Quil.

"Truth or dare." He asked

"Dare." She replied "I dare you to kiss me on the cheek." Quil had a little crush on Johanna, noticed I said little. He was crushing on this girl in his History class Claire.

"Big deal." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, his face absolutely lit up.

Eventually Johanna fell asleep and we decided it was time for bed.

Johanna woke up first all excited and hitting everyone with pillows. I always thought girls needed their beauty sleep. Johanna was beautiful and she barely _ever _slept.

"Wake up!" she started to jump on my bed something she always did ever since we meet. "Some things never change…" I said rubbing some sleep out of my eye.

"Oh you know you like my wake up calls." She danced on my bed

"No this early…" I grabbed her ankle-which caused her to squeal- and pulled her down onto the bed with me.

"Not cool Jake." She said between giggles

"Yeah, well now since we're awake we might as well go face Billy." I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. She tugged back, "Never mind we should go back to bed."

"No c'mon." I lifted her up over my shoulder and she squealed "Jacob Black put me down right now!" she started to hit my back

"Not until we say good morning to my dad."

I walked to my dad's room and helped him out of bed, since he was in a wheelchair and all.

"Jacob, Johanna. How are you this morning?" he asked curiously

Johanna visibly blushed and Billy noticed "We're fine." She mumbled

"So what happened after I went to bed?" Billy asked causing Johanna to blush deeper.

"We hung out." I said

"Really? How? I heard some noises…" he trailed off looking at me and Johanna.

"Dad, it was just a dare…" I said laughing

"Who dares people to have sex?" asked my dad "I hope you two were being safe."

Johanna was blushing furiously at the word 'sex' and the mention of 'being safe'.

"Dad…we didn't" I made hand motions as to what I meant "Embry dared Johanna to make noises to see what you'd say in the morning."

Realization hit Billy pretty hard and he apologized for making Johanna embarrassed.

Johanna took me to the kitchen, "Jake I have an idea!" she said happily

"What is it?" I asked pouring Cheerios into our breakfast bowls.

"You know your friends from the bonfire yesterday, the ones from Forks? We should invite them over for super extreme hide and go seek! Remember when we were little and you said when we get older we could play it? Yeah, well they're all our age! We can all play together, you should call them and ask them if they want to play today."

That wasn't such a bad idea "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

She smiled and put a spoonful of Cheerios in her mouth.

I called Bella's house and she picked up on the third ring, "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, "Bella! Hey it's Jacob."

"Oh hey Jake. What's up?"

"Listen I was wondering if you and the Cullen's were up for a game of hide and go seek." She laughed "I haven't played that game since I was a kid."

"Yeah, well this is super extreme version. I'll explain if you guys come over."

"Fine, I'll tell everyone. Your house right?"

"Yeah." I said

"Okay, what time should we go?"

"Um…7:00pm would be fine." I looked into the living room and saw Quil owning Johanna in a game of Guitar Hero.

"See you there." She said

"Bye." And she hung up

I ran into the living room, "Get everything ready…we're going to play super extreme hide and go seek!" Johanna threw her hands up in the air

"YAY!" she cheered, Embry poked her stomach. "Ow." She poked him back, and the poking competition starts.

I couldn't wait until the game of hide and go seek tonight. But first, I had to make a few phone calls.

"I'll be in my room changing, don't come in." I told them

I went over to my cell phone and made the call.

"Hello?" the guy on the other line picked up

"James, its Jacob. We're going to get Cullen tonight."

"What's the plan?"

**Betcha didn't see that coming….and if you did then….you're good.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own these twilight people…I only own Johanna…and her brothers and sister and all their friends… so yeah**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob called me asking if me and the Cullen's wanted to play hide and go seek, but not just any game of hide and go seek super extreme. And he didn't explain to me over the phone so I don't know how we would play. I decided to call Edward and ask him if he wanted to go.

_Ring, Ring…_

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward. Listen Jacob invited all of us to go play super extreme hide and go seek with him. You up for it?" I heard him laugh

"Are you serious? Hide and go seek?"

"Super extreme hide and go seek…aw c'mon I'm going."

"Fine, only because you're going. I'll tell everyone else. Wait, what makes it so _super extreme?_" he asked

"I don't know he said he would explain the rules when we got there." I played with the end of my hair

"Fine, what time do we head over?"

"7:00pm." I said

"Alright, I'll pick you up later."

"Bye."

I out the phone back in its carrier and sat down on my couch. I stared blankly put the window, thinking of possible ways of playing super extreme hide and go seek.

_Jake and his crazy ideas…_

It was finally time to play the _amazing_ game of hide and go seek Jacob style. Edward picked me up and we drove over to Jacob's place. When we got there Jacob was playing tag with Quil, Embry and a girl I assume to be Johanna. Edward rushed over to open my door and I stepped out. The rest of the Cullen's were in Emmett's Jeep.

"Hey guys!" Jacob said as he approached us with a bag

"What's in the bag?" Emmett asked

"Flashlights." Jacob grinned "And why would we need flash lights?" Edward asked

"Its part of the game" Johanna spoke up.

"How exactly do we play…?" I asked her

She smiled "Simple. The person with the red flashlight is 'it' and the other player will have yellow flashlights. But throughout the game you _must _keep the flashlight on."

"What if the flashlight runs out of batteries?" Rosalie asked

"Well that's why we have extra's." she held up a pair of batteries.

"_Perfect._" Rosalie rolled her eyes

Jacob defended Johanna "You don't have to play Rosalie, it's an option."

"I'm going to play. Where are we going to play anyways?"

Jacob and Johanna smirked at each other "In the big bad woods." He said

"Oh-no, Bella is _not _running around in the woods all by herself." Edward said

"Edward calm down. I can take care of myself. Geez." I rolled my eyes

"Crap I have to pee!" I was about to run to Jacob bathroom but he stopped me, "Here take a flash light, Johanna is going to be 'it'." I took the flashlight and ran inside, _why couldn't I have peed back at home?!_

**Edward's POV**

Bella ran inside to pee, and Johanna continued to explain.

"Okay, well you guys need to get your cell phones out and every five minutes you have to call me and give me a clue as to where you are. I'm not really familiar with the woods so make sure the hint is good. That's pretty much it…oh wait here let me give you my number so you can call it and give me the hint." she said her number and looked up to Jacob

"Let's go!" Jacob said

We went our separate ways as Johanna was left to count to 30. I hide behind some willow tree, and I was waiting for the 5 minute mark so we could call Johanna. But my phone rang first 'Bella' the screen flashed.

"Hello? Bella are you alight? Were are you?"

"I'm right next to Jacob's garage…"

"Are you alright?" I was freaking out

"No… I'm afraid of going to the woods by myself."

"I'll be right there." I walked back to Jacob's, it was so dark there was no light except for the light on my flash light.

"Bella?"

"Bella's not here buddy." I turned around and was hit in the face.

"Ow crap…" I clutched my nose then two people started hitting me like _crazy_. I was on the floor and it hurt to breathe "Get his sorry ass up."

One of the guys kicked me in the stomach, and that was all I could take. I was _out_.

**Bella's POV **

After my moment in the bathroom I rushed outside and found some hiding place near this mossy log. I sat on it and started to make animal puppets with my hand. I waited for what seemed like eternity, _what's taking her so long?_

I checked my watch and 30 minutes had passed. _Time to head back…_I honestly didn't know the way back. I went around in circles twice, and then I finally reached Jacob's house. And you wouldn't believe what I saw…

**Johanna's POV**

Jacob was acting pretty weird but I paid no mind to it, boys will be boys.

I was walking around the woods with my red flashlight, it was only three minutes into the game and I was terrified. _No wonder Lucas, Joshua, and Nathalie never let you play in the woods…_

I decided to head back and make somebody else it. I walked back in the direction I assumed was Jacob's house and I was right. But when I was approaching I saw a yellow flashlight. _Ha! Maybe you can make that person it._

I ran up to his house and flashed my light at the person…or should I say _persons_. Jacob was there kicking one of the Cullen kids in the stomach. Edward I think he was and some other guy I think I saw in my Math class. I dropped the red flash light and yelled "STOP!"

Jacob turned around "Johanna?" I ran up to him and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JACOB?! YOU'RE KILLIGN THE POOR GUY!" and I slapped him again. That guy from my Math class stepped in front of Jacob, "Listen chick. Calm down, everything is going to be alright." I was about to punch this guy in the face but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so princess." He sneered in my face

"Hey easy. She's my friend." Jacob grabbed the blonde guys arm and I got my arm free. I picked up the yellow flashlight off the ground to look at Edward. His nose was bleeding and he wasn't moving.

"OH MY GOSH!" I couldn't control myself anymore I started crying uncontrollably "YOU KILLED HIM!" Jacob came over to hug me but I flinched away. "Don't you dare touch me." I said through sobs

"Johanna…He's not dead. We just scratched him up." Jacob tried to calm me down

"Jacob…you've done some stupid crazy things. But this is just crossing the line…I can't believe you."

I took out my phone and started to call the Cullen's telling them to come back. They all rushed over back to the house and the big guy Emmett took a swig at Jacob. I tried to break them up, "STOP IT!" I cried, Jasper held him back "Emmett calm down." He said soothingly

Jacob was swaying from side to side and I caught him before he fell, "Oh gosh you're heavy." His heavy body fell on top on top of me.

"Gosh we can't even have one night of fun without the guys hitting each other." Alice said with her hands on her hips.

I got out from under Jacob and went over to Edward, "Call the ambulance."

Emmett looked around, "Where's Bella?" everyone started looking around.

"Maybe she's still in the woods." I said

"Didn't you call her?" Alice said

"She went to the bathroom, she never gave me her number…"

"Ugh, let me call her." Rosalie took out her phone and dialed Bella

"Bella's not going to pick up…" the kid in my math class said.

"Why not?" asked Emmett

"Because…" a phone rang and everyone looked at James hand "I have it."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STOLE HER PHONE?!" Emmett roared and he leaped towards the guy but Jasper caught him before he could hit him.

"You have severe anger issues. We already have two people on the floor, another person being hit isn't going to solve anything." I told him

"I'm calling the ambulance." Alice said taking out her phone.

I held Edward's nose and his blood was all over my hand. We were in silence for a long while and then we heard the ambulance alarms. I sighed, "Finally." The paramedic's parked the truck out front and they came over to us and picked Edward up and laid him on the stretcher. They did the same with Jacob, I paused the paramedic who was attending Jake.

"Can I ride with Jacob? It'll make me feel more relaxed if I knew what was going on." I asked

"You family?" she asked

"No…but I've known him since I was seven. Does that count?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, get in." I got inside the back of the ambulance truck with Jacob and held his hand.

"Everything is going to be alright Jake. You'll see." Tears fell from my eyes _what if everything wasn't going to be alright. What if Jacob died? _I cried harder at the thought, but tried to control myself. Before the paramedic closed the ambulance truck door I heard a scream "EDWARD?!" and instantly knew that was Bella.

**Alice's POV**

I felt bad for Edward, he can't even spend time with his friends without getting the crap beat out of him. Well I was sort of happy Jacob got knocked out, he deserved it.

"EDWARD?!" I heard a scream I turned around and saw Bella emerge from the woods.

"Edward?! What happened to him?!" she followed the paramedic's who were carrying Edward into the back of the ambulance truck.

"Jacob and this guy over here tag teamed on him." I said

Bella looked at the other guy with the blonde hair in a low ponytail, and she kicked him right between the legs.

"AHHHHHH! OOOHH GOD! MOTHER FUCKER!" blonde guy clutched his sack and fell to the ground.

I went up to Bella "Bella you can ride with Edward to the hospital, that paramedic's let Johanna ride with Jacob. Asked these guys if you could ride with Edward." Bella ran up to the paramedic and asked "Can I ride with him?"

"Only if you're related." The grumpy paramedic answered

"Hey but they let her ride with Jacob." I said

"Well was she related to Jacob?" asked the paramedic

"No." I answered

"Oh…well, they weren't supposed to do that."

"But I am related to him. Sort of…w-were engaged." Bella said

"Yeah right, let me see the ring." The paramedic crossed his arms over his chest

Bella showed her left hand, it had a ring on it. But it was the ring she wore on her right hand. She must have changed it when he wasn't looking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah alright get inside then." Bella ran inside the ambulance truck with Edward they shut it and then both ambulance trucks were off to the hospital.

The blonde guy was still holding his sack from Bella's kick.

Emmett walked up to him and kicked him "Not so fun being kicked is it punk?"

I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello Alice dear." He answered

"Carlisle I hate to ruin your mood, but the ambulance just came and picked up Edward and Jacob."

Carlisle sighed "What happened this time?"

"Jacob surprised attacked Edward."

"Alright. Thank you for the information dear."

"Bye."

"Good-bye." He hung up.

"Let's go check on Edward."

Everyone except for creepy blonde haired guy hopped into Emmett's Jeep and drove off to the hospital.

_God please let Edward be okay…I know he's tough and all but don't let anything bad happen to him. It'll crush Bella, and break all of our hearts. _

**Yeah, so Jacob was the fiend who stole Bella's phone. It happened that day she went to the bathroom and Alice was there waiting for her, remember? Yeah, Jacob came back from the bathroom and saw that Bella wasn't there and he snatched her phone from her bag. Oh don't worry Edward isn't going to die. Johanna was just freaked out and thought he was dead.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Woot today was a lazy day…I wrote a list of thing I want to do before I die. Pretty good so far…alright on with the next chapter.**

**Alice's POV**

Were all in the hospital in the waiting room, several moments later Carlisle and Esme walked inside the hospital. (Remember they were on La Push when the accident happened so they were sent to a hospital on La Push, NOT Forks. Therefore Carlisle was not in the hospital to assist Edward."

"Where's Edward?!" Esme came rushing over to us

"Don't worry he's fine, just a few bruises." Jasper said soothingly

Esme sighed, "Did you see him yet? Is it that bad?" she asked anxiously.

"No mom, the only person in there is Bella." Emmett said

"But you guys are his siblings why wouldn't they let you in?" Carlisle questioned

"Well the doctor said Edward is up, but he's talking to Bella and doesn't want to be disturbed. _Typical Edward._" Rosalie said

"Oh, and if the doctor mentions Bella and Edward being engaged, don't be alarmed. Bella told the paramedic that they were engaged so she could ride to the hospital with him." I told Esme and Carlisle

"How did she pull that one off?" Carlisle asked

"You know that ring she wears on her finger? She put it on the left hand and said it was her engagement ring." I explained

"Ah." They said simultaneously

We sat in silence in for what seemed like forever, and then the doctor came in.

"Edward ready to see you." Dr. Juniper said

We got up and followed the doctor to Edward's room, Edward was lying on the bed with Bella hand in his hand.

"Hey Eddie-Whoa man you look like hell." Emmett said

"Gee thanks. Because that's what every guy who just got the crap beat out of him wants to hear from his brother." Edward said sarcastically

"Edward honey are you alright?" Esme rushed to Edward

"Yeah mom. Just a few bruises." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe Jacob would do that to you…" he voice sounded full of remorse

"How is Jacob anyway? Bella said he got punched really hard by Emmett and fell unconscious. Is he doing alright?" Edward asked worriedly "I mean I know he beat me up, but he's still my friend…somewhere deep inside." He finished

"_Psst_, down deep." Rosalie retorted

"Rosalie." Esme scolded

"What? You know its true mom. I mean he beat up Edward over a _girl_." She defended

"Boys will be boys…" Carlisle said to himself

"Yeah well normal boys don't go around jumping people like that." Rosalie added

"Rosalie please control your outbursts." This time Carlisle scolded Rosalie. She just needed to keep her comments to herself sometimes.

"Are you serious? You're acting as if its _okay _that Jacob fucked up Edward!" she was in for it this time…

"ROSALIE LILLAN HALE!" Esme said perpetually shocked

"I'm just saying…he could have killed Edward and you'd still forgive tha-that _dog_."

"I'll deal with you when we get home young lady." Esme turned back to Edward "I'm sorry Edward dear, we were too concerned with you to ask the doctor what had happened to Jacob." She answered soothingly

"I just hope he's okay." Edward said

"I can't believe you'd forgive him after what he did to you. I'm not even _that _forgiving." I told Edward

"Forgiveness is the key to action and freedom." He said earnestly, just then I noticed a bruise on Edward's arm that was shaped like a ginger bread man. _Don't laugh Alice. The last thing you want to do is upset your brother._

"Wow Eddie you sound like those wise Japanese old men who live in trees." Emmett said with much humor

"Please don't compare to the homeless." Edward said "And _don't _call me Eddie." I couldn't take my eyes off the gingerbread man shaped bruise. I tried but my eyes automatically went back to it.

"Those Japanese guys are _not _homeless. Their hermit's…you know people who live alone for like religious reasons." Emmett said

"Do I look like I live alone?" Edward questioned

"Well…" Emmett pondered

"Don't answer that." Edward said

I tried to hold in my laughter but I couldn't anymore, I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" everyone turned to me and stared strangely at me

"Are you alright Alice?" Jasper asked

"I'M SORRY EDWARD!" I was said through laughs "BUT THE BRUISE ON YOUR ARM LOOKS LIKE A GINGER BREAD MAN!" I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked around at everyone. Everyone looked over at Edward's arm and they too started laughing. Well everyone other than Carlisle and Esme and of course Bella.

"That's not funny you guys." Bella sounded hurt.

"SORRY BELLA!" Emmett roared. The laughter continued for several minutes.

"Okay…that's enough." Edward said annoyed

"Sorry Eddie." Emmett said breathlessly

But seriously what did happen to Jacob? I hope he looked as bad as Edward. He deserved it.

**Johanna's POV**

I was sitting in the hospital room with Jacob, everything was silent. The only noise was coming from the heart monitor. _Beep… Beep… Beep_

_Jacob what have you done? _

I called Billy earlier but he was out fishing with Charlie, so I left a message. I looked at Jacob, his face wasn't that bad. Just a really bad bruise from were Emmett had punched him. The doctor said he would be fine, but that didn't really calm me down. I tried to get my mind off Jacob and took a magazine off the table. I flipped open 'Seattle Magazine' and turned to the 'Best Places to Eat' section. '**Best Place to Build Your Own Burger'********'Lunchbox Laboratory'. **

**Jacob would ****_love_**** this place so I read on, '**The tightly quartered, eccentric Lunchbox Laboratory allows burger enthusiasts and control freaks to make the call: Pick your meat (beef, prime rib, buffalo, "dork"—duck and pork—or falafel), toppings (such as bacon or mushrooms), cheese (including Gorgonzola, Swiss, feta and cheddar) and select from a list of sauces a mile long (including balsamic hoisin, jalapeño ranch and basil aioli). And you still get to pick a side, like gooey mac 'n' cheese, tasty tots or sweet potato fries.' _I'm surprised Jacob hasn't heard of this place._

My phone rang filling the room with 'American Sweethearts' by Fall Out Boy. 'Mom' the screen flashed, _crap._

"Hello?" I spoke nervously into the phone, I forgot about my curfew.

"Young lady, where are you? It's past your curfew, I want you home immediately!" I mom spoke fiercely into the phone

"Mom…I'm sorry. I-it's Jake, he did something stupid and now he's in the hospital." Tears rolled down my cheeks and my voice cracked.

"Oh honey, what happened?" my mother spoke sympathetically.

"He started a fight…long story short the guy's older brother knocked him unconscious."

"Why'd Jacob start a fight?"

"Because of a girl, but what can I say? Boys will be boys." I told my mother "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Is he alright?"

"The doctor says he's going to be okay." I paused "Mom?"

"What is it honey?" her voice suddenly full of concern

"I was wondering…could I stay here…at the hospital? Just for tonight?" I crossed my fingers

"You want to _sleep_ at the hospital?"

"Well yeah, so Jake doesn't get lonely…there's a recliner in the room."

"Alright sweetie, do you want me to send somebody? Lucas, Joshua, or Nathalie?"

"No it's okay I'm fine." Jacob's body moved slightly "I think he's waking up, I'll be home tomorrow bye." I whispered into the phone

"Bye."

I clicked my phone shut to check if Jacob was really awake.

"Jake?" silence

"Jacob, it's me Johanna. Can you hear me?" his body moved again

"_Hello?_" I waved my hands in front of his face

His eyes opened slowly, "_Johanna?_" he whispered sleepily

"Hey sleepy head." I joked

"What happened?" he looked around "Oh great, how'd I end up in the hospital?"

"Emmett hit you for hitting Edward." Jacob groaned

"Well that would explain why my face hurts." He said to himself

"My mom said I could stay the night…well if you want."

"Really? You'd actually stay with me after I ruined your super extreme hide an go seek game?" he asked astonished

"Jacob don't be silly, it's just a game." I sat in the recliner

Billy and Charlie came in the room "Jacob! Are you alright?" Charlie rolled Billy over to Jacob's bed.

"Yeah dad I'm fine."

"Jacob what happened?" Charlie asked

"Uh…..well…hit somebody." He stuttered

"Jacob Black, what would cause you to do something so stupid?" Billy sounded intimidating

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking." He looked away from his dad and hung his head.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you." Billy said

"Who did ya hi?" Charlie asked

"Um…Edward." He mumbled

"Why would you hit _Edward _of all people? I thought he was your best friend." Billy asked

"It's stupid…you wouldn't understand." Jacob said

"Since you're in the hospital I'm assuming Edward won the fight." Charlie said

"Not exactly…see the reason I'm in the hospital is because _Emmett_ hit me. I hit Edward really hard and he started to bleed. Then Johanna came and broke it up, and then she slapped me…_twice_." Jacob looked at me

"You deserved it." I said

"Anyways, then she called everyone and Emmett saw Edward on the floor bleeding and knew I had something to do with it and hit me unconscious." He finished

"So you're saying Edward is here in the hospital too?" Charlie asked

"Um…yeah I guess." Jacob said

"I think Bella's here." I said  
"Bella?" Charlie's voice was full of concern

"She's fine. She wasn't even there when it happened." I told him

"Alright, Billy you mind if I go check on Bella? I'll only be a minute." Charlie asked

"Alright, I'll go with you." Charlie rolled Billy out of the room.

"Sooo." Jacob said

"Sooo." I mimicked him

"What were you doing before I woke up?" he questioned

"Oh yeah, I was looking through 'Seattle Magazine' and there's this place were you can make your own burgers. It's so cool, I figured when you get out of this place we'd go visit it. It's called '**Lunchbox Laboratory'."**

**"Never heard of it. Weird I thought I already visited every burger joint in the city…" he trailed off**

**"Yeah well maybe it new." I offered and he laughed nervously. Silence followed.**

**"Are you mad?" he asked**

**"Mad at what?" I raised my eyebrow, I was playing dumb**

**"You know…for scaring you." **

**"Actually no, I'm not. I think you got what you deserved." I smirked**

** "Thanks…" he said sarcastically **

**"No problem." **

**Bella's POV**

** We were all sitting around Edward's bed comforting him and making jokes.**

**Emmett spoke up "Oh I got a good one but it's kind of like a story joke so listen. **Ten year old Johnny rushes home from school. He goes to the fridge and is scooping out some cherry vanilla ice cream when his mother enters the kitchen. She says, 'Put that away, Johnny. You can't have ice cream now. It's too close to supper time. Go outside and play.'  
Johnny whimpers and says, 'There's no one to play with.' she says, 'OK. I'll play with you. What do you want to play?' He says, 'I wanna play Mommie and Daddy.' The mom was surprised and confused about what her 10 year old son was learning in school, 'Fine, I'll play. What do I do?'  
Johnny says, 'You go up to the bedroom and lie down.' Mom goes upstairs.  
So Johnny, feeling a bit cocky, swaggers down the hall and opens the utility closet. He sees his father's old fishing hat. As he's about to go up the stairs he notices a cigarette butt in the ashtray on the end table. He picks it up and slips it in the corner of his mouth. At the top of the stairs he moves to the bedroom doorway. Really confused, and now worried, his mother raises her head and says, 'What do I do now?' Johnny says, "Get your ass downstairs and get that kid some ice cream!'"

That made us all go into fits of laughter.

"Corny pick-up lines time!" Alice cheered

Jasper went first "Was that an earthquake or did u just rock my world?"

Emmett went next "Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas."

Then Alice "If you were a tear in my eye, I would not cry for fear of losing you."

Rosalie followed "You must be a parking ticket because you have FINE written all over you."

It was Edward's turn "Do you like strawberries or blueberries better? I just want to know what to put in your pancakes tomorrow morning."

Last but not least me "Are you going to ask me out? Or, do I have to lie to my diary?"

"Okay those were seriously corny pick up line. Where do you guys get this stuff from?" Carlisle said

"Internet." We all said at the same time

"I see." He mumbled and just then Charlie and Billy walked in.

"Dad?" I asked surprised, what was he doing here.

"Hey Bells" he said and turned his attention towards Edward "How you holding up Edward?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Edward said

"Edward, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Don't worry I'll ground Jacob for as long as you want. Just tell me how long." Billy said

"It's alright Billy I forgive-" Edward was cut off by Rosalie "Burn all of his precious video games."

"No Rosalie." Edward shot her a warning look "Billy it's fine really, I just have some bruises. But how's Jacob doing?"

"Oh he has a really bad bruise on his nose but he deserves it for starting a fight." Billy answered

"Alright we're going to go back to Jacob's room now." Charlie said

"Bye dad." I waved

Everyone watched them exit the room the Rosalie and Alice whacked Edward on the back of the head. "OW! Hey you can't hit me, I'm already bruised up!" Edward told them both

"Apparently Jacob hit you _really _hard on the head. Billy was just offering you to give Jacob some sort of punishment and you decline!" Alice poked Edward

"You got to learn, what goes around comes around. He'll get his punishment soon enough." Edward said

"Dude seriously…you sound like and old Japanese dude!" Emmett spoke to Edward. "For the last time Emmett I'm not a hermit." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Edward don't pinch the bridge of your nose like that it's a bad habit." Esme scolded

"Sorry Mom." He said

**Jacob's POV**

Johanna and I were having an argument about what taste better BBQ chicken or fried chicken.

"Nana have you even tasted BBQ chicken?" I asked

"Yes I have but fried chicken is even better."

"Well you should try Emily's BBQ chicken, that woman knows how to cook."

"Fried chicken is like crispy little part of heaven on Earth." She said

"Okay that was just corny." I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Billy and Charlie strolled into the room once again.

"Jake we're going to go home. Johanna you need a lift?" Charlie asked

"No it's okay I'm going to stay." She said

"Alright sleep well Jake." Charlie and my dad waved and left.

"Hmm, I could so go for a burger and fries. After eating this hospital food I think I should go get my stomach pumped." I joked

"I could go get it for you. I'm getting pretty hungry too." Johanna said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah it's no big deal." She got up from her chair and picked up her jacket.

"Alright a double cheese burger with bacon in it and a large fries with large Pepsi." I told her

"What the hell do I look like a waiter?" she asked with her hand on her hip

"Well…you kind of are a waiter…" she was a waiter, she worked a family restaurant in Forks.

"Yeah well I'm currently off duty."

"Does that mean you aren't going to get me my stuff?" I really wanted that burger

"I am going to get it. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room

I closed my eyes when she left and imagined how cool it would be to hand glide.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey do you guys mind if I go check on Jake?" I asked

"Why would you want to visit that jerk?" Rosalie asked

"Well he was my friend…" I said

"Well I'm sorry Bella but you have poor choice in friends." She retorted

I knew Jake turned into a jerk, but somewhere deep inside I found a way to forgive him. Everyone deserves to be forgiven…I think.

"He might get offended if I didn't visit him."

"Bella dear you don't need to ask. You're free to visit whomever you'd like." Esme said

"Thanks Esme." I walked out the door and was going to go to the front desk to ask what room Jacob was in, but then I saw Johanna.

"Johanna!" I ran up to her to stop her from leaving.

"Oh hi Bella."

"Listen do you know what room Jake's in?"

"Yeah room A8."

"Thanks, you going somewhere?" I asked

"Oh yeah, me and Jake got a cravin' for burgers and fries so I'm going to go pick some up."

"Oh I could give you a lift." I offered

"Oh wow really? You don't have to." She said

"No it's alright, I was getting a little hungry I'll get a burger too." I said

"Okay, we gonna call a cab right?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring my car."

"Alright I'll call for a cab." She got out her phone and dialed

**Okay I know this chapter sucked…I wasn't feeling very creative because there's not much drama you can do in a hospital scene unless if one of the guys died. And I don't want anyone dieing…yet.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward's POV**

Esme yawned, "Dear I think it's time we go home." Carlisle told Esme

"Alright, are kids going to stay or go home?" she asked

"Stay." They all said

"Well it's not like _I _have a choice…" I mumbled

Emmett laughed and pointed a finger at me "Sucks to be you!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded

"Sorry." He hung his head. Carlisle lead Esme out of the room.

Emmett dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his PSP.

"You brought a PSP to go play hide and go seek?" I asked

"Yeah I figured it would be a while until anyone found me." He smirked

I rolled my eyes and snuggled against my pillow to close my eye just for a moment.

"YES LEVEL 13!" Emmett shouted bringing me out of my nap.

"Level 13?" I sat up "How long did I fall asleep?"

"About 20 minutes." Alice said not looking up from her magazine.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and everyone looked around

"Obviously still with Jacob." Rosalie said

"Can one of you guys go check on her?" I asked

"Sure bro." Emmett got up and walked out the door.

**Bella's POV**

Johanna and I were at Burger King getting our order, and I ordered some burgers for Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

"Order #12!!" The cashier shouted indicating us our order was up. We took it and left. Then we stood outside trying to hail a cab when we heard someone call our names.

"Bella, Johanna!" we turned around and saw Seth running after us

"Hey Seth" we said in unison

"Hey, what are you two pretty ladies doing all alone at night?" he flirted

"Picking up some some food for Jacob and Edward." I said

"Jacob and Edward? Why didn't they come with you?" he asked

"Oh they're in the hospital." Johanna said

"Jacob's in the hospital?" he asked

"Yeah…Emmett hit him and he went unconscious." I said and I heard Seth mumbled something that sounded like 'Good for his ass…'

"Oh well what happened to Edward?" he asked

"Jacob beat him up with some other guy." I told him

"That's horrible. How are they doing?" concern evident in his face

"They're okay just some bruises that's all." Johanna said

"Okay well you're going to have to come with me." He said

"Why?" we asked

"I won't have to gorgeous girls waiting outside in the cold for a taxi. I'll drive you myself." He grinned

"Aww thanks Seth that's sweet of you." Johanna hugged him

"C'mon Bella don't be shy." He said

"Um…okay." I walked over and hugged him awkwardly and he laughed "Some hug."

We hopped into his car and he drove us to the hospital

We arrived…

"Do you want come visit Jake?" Johanna asked

"Nawh, I'll talk to him later." He said dismissively

"Alright bye and thanks for the ride." I said

"No problem."

We got out of the car waved and he drove off, me and Johanna walked back into the hospital and went our separate ways.

When I walked back into Edward's room he sighed in relief.

"Bella! Where were you?!" he asked

"I ran into Johanna and she was going to go get Jake and her some food. And I figured why not so I tagged along. I got you a burger." I handed him his bag

"Bella Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all went looking for you." Edward said

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry if I scared you guys." I apologized

"Let me call them." He took his phone off the nightstand and called his siblings.

"Hey Em?" he paused "Yeah you can stop Bella came back she was just at Burger King getting us some food." Another pause "Yeah sorry for making you run around…" a longer pause "Alright thanks." And he hung up.

"Are they mad?" I asked

"No they're relieved, they thought something bad happened to you."

"Oh sorry." Now I just owe Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and apology.

"Its fine Bella, next time please tell us where you're going though. Or at least call." He took out his burger

"Funny story, I lost my phone." I ate a fry

"How?" he asked with his mouth full

"I don't know, I guess I dropped it at school."

"Hm…" he looked thoughtful

Emmett and Rosalie and Alice walked in 10 minutes later. "Bella, thank God you're alright!" Alice came over a hugged me

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for scaring you. But I got burger king!" I piped up

"I love Burger King." Emmett snatched a bag and pulled out a burger.

"How'd you get to Burger King? You didn't bring your car." Alice said

"Me and Johanna took a cab to Burger King and when we while we were hailing a cab to come back we ran into Seth who offered us a ride." I explained

"You went with Johanna?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, we bumped into each other when I was going to go see Jacob."

Emmett's took a huge bite from his burger "Nothing like a good burger…" he said

"Got that right." Alice replied with her mouth full

"Oh and Bella, how come you never mentioned your phone was missing?" Emmett asked

"How'd you know that?" I never told him or any of the Cullen's my phone was missing

"That blonde guy um….James. Yeah he had it." Emmett shook his head

"Who's James?" I asked

"That guy who helped Jacob beat up Edward." Edward moaned

"Don't remind me." Edward pinched his nose _again_

"Esme said not to pinch the bridge of your nose. Bad habit." Alice taunted

"Wait, Emmett how'd you know what that was James?" Edward said

"Edward you don't have any enemies other than James. And plus I recognized his voice." Emmett stole a hand full of my fries.

"You're forgetting Jacob. He's now Edward's number one enemy." Rosalie said not looking up from her meal.

"I don't think of Jacob as my enemy…I mean yeah he got out of control, but I think it's just his hormones." Edward squeezed my hand as he spoke.

"Yeah right, _hormones_." Rosalie replied sarcastically.

**Johanna's POV**

I walked back to Jacob's room, when I got inside my brothers were standing next to Jacob's bed side.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked incredulously

"Mom told us what happened, and we wanted to see how Jake was holdin' up." **(Okay so remember that chapter where Jacob was ****reminiscing his past when he met Johanna? Yeah, well her brother and sister were in high school. So now Johanna and Jacob are grown up her brothers and sister already graduated from college. Lucas and Joshua still live in Forks but Nathalie is a business negotiator living in New York.)**

"Oh you guys didn't have to come here. But thanks for your concern anyways." I tossed the Burger King bag over to Jacob. "If I would've known you were going to visit I would have bought you some burgers…but you can spilt mine in half if you want." I offered

"Nana it's alright, eat your food." Lucas got up from the chair and let me sit down.

"So Jacob who did it?" Joshua asked

"Did what?" I intercepted

"The guy who beat up Jake." Lucas said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"It was Emmett. But you guys don't even know him." I shrugged it off

"Yeah, well we'd like to meet him." Joshua's face was fierce

"What the hell are you going to do? Beat _him _up?" I asked and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny? We're twenty-five years old, we work out and that kid is like what? _Sixteen?_" Lucas waved his hands in the air

"Seventeen." Me and Jacob corrected

"_Oooh I'm so scared!_" Joshua sarcastically mimicked a little kid in fear.

"You guys, there has been enough fighting going on. No more fights." I earnestly spoke.

"Yeah? And who's going to stop us?" Joshua snorted. I was infuriated, they didn't even know the situation and they wanted to barge in and make everything worse for Edward and Bella. **(Jacob tells Johanna everything, including what happened with him liking Bella and trying to sabotage Edward's chances with her.)**

"_Me_. You guy's don't even _know _what's going on and I don't think it's your place to be stepping in this-this _chaos_!" I was fuming at this point.

"_First of all_, don't you ever raise your voice to me! And second, while you were gone Jacob told us what happened, so _yes_, we do know what's going on!" Lucas shouted

I rose from my chair "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are Lucas? You are _not _my father!" I always yelled at him when we were kids, what was so wrong about yelling at him now?

"And you!" I walked over to Jacob and pinched his arm

"OUCH! PAINENT IN PAIN!" he jumped away from me

"Why would you tell them what happened _knowing_ they would want to go beat the crap out of Emmett?!" I yelled at Jacob now, which felt weird because we never gotten into a real fight…_ever_.

"Fucking shit." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed the spot where I just pinched. "Look, me Lucas and Joshua are like the older brothers I never had. There are _no _secrets between us, so it's like" he paused searching for a word "_essential_ that we tell each other _everything_." He finished

"_Ugh!!_" I moaned and sunk back down into my chair.

I heard them whispering stuff to each other and then Lucas ran out of the room.

"What did you say?" I looked up to Jacob

"I told him that Emmett was in the hospital…" he looked away from my eyes

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I ran out of the room in search for my meddling older brother hoping that I wasn't too late.

**Yup I'm stopping it at that…omg I can't believe my spring break is now over. I was going to update a lot but I was busy…and I was reading this REALLY good story. I recommend it, it'll leave you at the edge of your seat. You'll laugh, cry, and trust me you'll get goose bumps. 'Sleeping with a Monster' by SavageWoman. ;]**


	32. Chapter 32

**Seth's POV**

After dropping Bella and Johanna off at the hospital I drove straight home. Leah would be pleased with the news of Jacob being in the hospital.

I arrived and parked in the driveway and rushed inside, I threw the door open and ran past my parents cuddling on the couch, _gross. _Then I ran into Leah's room and swung the door open. She was on the bed reading some magazine with her I-pod on and she was singing along but stopped when she saw me. "What the hell Seth! You're _supposed_ to knock!"

"Yeah whatever, I just came to tell you Jacob's in the hospital." She threw her magazine on the floor "Tell me _everything_." she patted the side of her bed so indicating for me to sit down so I walked over.

"Well I didn't hear much, but Jacob and some other guy were beating Edward up and then Emmett came and knocked Jacob unconscious." I told her this information smugly

"Wow, Jacob just doesn't stop hitting people. He deserves some…._revenge_." a wicked grin formed on her face, "Well who other than to give him revenge than you? And besides, you still didn't get him back for putting _me _in the hospital."

"Yeah well Seth revenge plans don't just pop in my head. What he did to you is _unforgivable. _So I need to make _his _revenge the most revengeful of all. But I'm going to need some help. Remember I'm only one person, and if I want to get him back good I'll have to pull this off the _right _way." She lay back on her bed.

"Well now that I'm _sure _the Cullen's _hate _Jacob, and so do Collin and Jared. Well I think my point is _pretty _obvious." I raised my eyebrow at Leah who had a big grin on her face.

"I taught you well." She said proudly "Yeah, you did." And I leaned back on the bed.

**Johanna's POV**

Okay Jacob already screwed up his friendship with Edward enough already. Now he was having people go knock out his family for him. I can't believe Lucas would do something like this. Joshua was chasing me and eventually caught up, "Johanna you're going to get yourself hurt." He told me

"Joshua, right now I could care less! Lucas beating up Emmett isn't going to help heal Jacob and Edward's friendship!" I told him breathlessly. I reached the front of the hospital and Lucas was there talking to the nurse at the front desk, probably asking which room Edward was in.

"LUCAS NO!" I yelled and he ran away, probably towards Edward's room

"JOSHUA GO AFTER HIM!!!" I yelled

"Alright." And he quickened his running and eventually caught up with Lucas and tackled him. They were on the floor, Lucas squirming around in Joshua's grip. "LET GO!" nurses were coming out of rooms to look at the commotion. I ran to them and picked Lucas up by the ear, "OW OW OW! LET GO I'M A GROWN MAN!" he yelled

"GROWN MEN DON'T GO BEAT UP 17 YEAR OLD'S!" I yelled back

"GROWN MEN PROTECT THEIR FAMILY, AND JACOB IS A PART OF MY FAMILY!" he yelled in my faced spitting on my cheek. _Yuck_

Joshua grabbed Lucas by the forearm and dragged him towards the entrance of the hospital.

"We're going home _now_." He growled into Lucas ear, and Lucas didn't fight back. They walked towards the exit and I went back to Jacob room and once again pinched his arm.

"OWW! Can you warn me when you do that?!" he rubbed the spot where I pinched him. "NO! Because you'd know what's coming and prepare yourself." I whacked the back of his head "That's for telling Lucas where Emmett was!" I sat down on the recliner.

"Alright I'm sorry, I know it was a low blow…geez." He crossed his arms in a pout.

"You look like a giant baby doing that." I teased

"Goo Goo Ga Ga." He whined playfully

"Aww poor baby…baby want milky?" I asked playing along

"You'd breastfeed me?" he asked me wide eyed

"NO! EWW YOU'RE GROSS. I MEAN'T FROM THE BOTTLE YOU PERV!" I screeched

"HAHA! Calm down!" he laughed

"You're such a perv…is that what you do to other girls?" I asked playfully

"Maybe…" he trailed off "Eww! No wonder you can't get a _decent _girlfriend, all the girls you ever dated were whores." I said smugly

"Yeah…well the girl I currently have my eyes set on isn't a whore." He replied smugly

"Jacob, you need to let go of this fantasy of you and Bella together you should just stop right now because she's clearly very happy with her and Edward. If you don't accept the fact that she and Edward are going to be together then later on you're going to end up hurt. And I don't want that to happen to you, just take it from someone who cares."

"Sure, sure." He chuckled I rolled my eyes, _he'll never learn_.

**Emmett's POV**

Okay so Alice was reading one of her magazines in Jasper's arms, Rose was sitting on my lap filing her nails, and Bella was lying next to Edward. He kept whispering stuff in her ear and she kept blushing, it was so funny to watch her blush. I decided to make her blush even more. "I think I know why Edward like blue on you so much." I spoke breaking the silence

"Why?" she asked cautiously "It look's great on you." I told her

"I'm not even wearing blue…" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes you are, your bra is showing." She blushed furiously and looked down to find that her bra wasn't showing.

"It's not showing!" she said

"Yeah I know, I just thought I'd be funny to make you blush." I smirked

She blushed even more and buried her face in Edward's chest. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. I guess Edward though it was funny too.

"Leave Bella alone Emmett."

"C'mon Alice you had to admit that was funny."

"Um, no I don't think so." She glared

"Whatever." I pulled Rosalie closer to me and she giggled.

"GROWN MEN DON'T GO BEAT UP 17 YEAR OLD'S!" we heard from the hallway. Jasper laughed and looked over at me "Emmett and Rose, you should run…they're beating up 17 year olds." He laughed

"I'm up for a fight." I said "Yeah, well I'm not." Rosalie muttered not looking up from her nails.

"GROWN MEN PROTECT THEIR FAMILY, AND JACOB IS A PART OF MY FAMILY!" more yelling came from the hallway, and we all looked at each other.

"It's probably some other Jacob…" Edward said dismissively

"Yeah." We all muttered to ourselves absentmindedly.

**Sorry for the chapter being short… **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm in such a bad mood right now. It's Friday and usually my mom isn't home and she is, I'm so mad. She's such a mood killer, and then asks me 'why are you so mean to me?' like she never did anything. If you only KNEW what she and my dad did to me last year. I thought it would never end…but enough about my issue's time for the story. **

**Jacob and Edward get out of the hospital it's close to Christmas time…**

**Edward's POV**

It's been a while since Jacob and James tag teaming on me. I never thought Jake would even _consider_ something like that knowing James wanted to murder me and if given the chance he would. I mean if I was James I would have been happy to have Tanya dump me, the girl was a total prostitute! But I guess that's the way he 'rolled' as Emmett once put it. It was slightly snowing outside; the weather man said it was going to get worse around 3:00. Bella would probably be glad to hear that though, Alice had shopping trip planned around 3:00 but I guess that's been canceled.

Me, I was currently looking at my hair in the mirror. Why you ask? Well, Bella says how much she _loves_ to play with my messy hair. I don't understand, I mean my hair _is _messy and sticking out from all different directions but I didn't get what made her want to play with it so badly. Well I liked playing with her hair too, so maybe it was some weird thing couples do.

Speaking of couples me and Bella have been going out for a month already.

For our one month anniversary I took her to a restaurant called '_La Bella Italia'_, she absolutely loved it. She insisted on paying her half of the bill, but I would have none of it. I love her so much I'm going to make up a new word for it.

Christmas was right around the corner, I got an early start on Christmas shopping. I bought Bella a sterling silver heart shaped locket with a diamond in the center. She told me not to buy her anything, but I paid no mind to it. I always though women love those kinds of things, having their boyfriends buy them expensive gifts and pamper them. Well that's one thing I like about Bella, she isn't like most women. She knows how to find happiness in all the things _already _surrounding her, not store bought things. But I'd buy the whole world for her if she wanted me to.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, "Come in."

Alice walked in with a grin on her face "Guess what."

"What?" I asked not interested "Since there is going to be a big snow storm tomorrow we're all going sledding. That includes _you_." I wasn't much of a fun of sledding, it seemed childish to me. "And what makes you think I'm going?" I snorted. She smirked and giggled "Bella's coming."

"How'd you get her to come? She _hates_ sports." Alice must have gone all evil pixie on her. "I told her to come or me and Rose play Bella Barbie." _Of course_.

"ALICE WHERE'S MY SANDWITCH?!" Emmett yelled from downstairs

"_Crap_." She said to herself, she searched around my room and went under my bed. "Tell everyone I went shopping for Christmas gifts." I nodded.

"ALICE?!" Emmett's voice coming closer "YOU BETTER MAKE ME ANOTHER!" he came up to my room "You've seen Alice?" he asked

"Christmas shopping." I muttered. Emmett hit his hand against the frame of my door and stomped off.

"Thanks." Alice said coming out from under my bed. "Can I borrow your car?" she fixed her hair

"Why?"

"I have to go Christmas shopping." She stated as if the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh yeah, um here." I walked over to my closet where all the gifts I had bought were stashed. _Time to get wrapping_.

**Emmett's POV**

_My sandwich, my beautiful triple decker sandwich! How could Alice possibly eat all of that?! She's so small, yet so evil! I never ate any of her sandwiches before. Maybe her animal crackers when we were little, but not sandwiches! Next time I'll put hot sauce in it and wait for her to take a bite, and then she'll be sorry she ever messed with me and my sandwiches!_

**Bella's POV**

It was that time of year again, _Christmas_. I wasn't much of a shopper, but I know what everyone pretty much prefers so that's what I sent off to buy. I bought Alice a perfume set from Victoria Secret's, I bought Rosalie a spa treatment set, Emmett a trendy watch which was on sale, and Carlisle and Esme a wine basket. But if you're wondering what I got for my darling boyfriend Edward, well here it is…I haven't bought him anything yet.

Edward is so special to me I want to buy him the perfect gift. But I don't know what I should get him. I was thinking about getting him a CD or something, but he has about every piece of music known to man. The only thing I had for him was a card with a poem in it, but I wanted to get him something more than _just _a poem. Something that will make him say 'WOW!' I was going to need Alice's help, but thanks to the heavy snow that's due in the afternoon we can't go shopping. _I can't believe I just thought that_.

Alice called my earlier telling me if to go sledding with her and the rest of the Cullen's. Sledding wasn't my thing so I kindly rejected, she was being pushy and threatened that her and Rose would play Bella Barbie with me. So I said 'sure'. _Think Bella think, what does Edward like?_ Or maybe I could get him something he's never though of owning before, something like sunglasses with a built in mp3 player. Nah, he's not the geeky type. He's pretty much laid back. I picked up my phone a dialed Alice.

_Ring Ring_

"Yes?" Alice said in sing song voice

"Hey Alice, I was having trouble finding Edward a Christmas gift. I was wondering if you had any ideas." I crossed my fingers hoping that there was something I could buy him. "Not that I know of. But maybe you could buy him an alarm clock, he broke his last one because the thing wouldn't let him sleep." She replied

_An alarm clock? I'm better off giving him 5 bucks._

"Oh alright thanks." I hung up and sunk down onto my bed. Who would've though buying your boyfriend a present could be _this _hard? I went on the internet in search of some cool alarm clocks anyways. I might as well see if there were some cool ones. I went to Google and searched for alarm clocks. This cool alarm clock came up, it was like a regular alarm clock expect after a couple of seconds of ringing the alarm clock rolls off the nightstand and hides. _Hmm that's sounds cool._ I whipped out my credit card and bought the alarm clock. It was stainless steel, so it would be harder for Edward to break it. I chuckled to myself at the thought of a sleepy Edward bashing an alarm clock.

_Your voooooice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder. I said…Your eyyyyyes are the brightest of all the colors! I don't want to ever love another. So brinnnnnng on the rain, and bring on the thundddddddder! _ I grabbed my phone and checked the screen '_Alice_'.

"Hello?" I asked in monotone

"Bella, drive down to our house and bring a bag of clothes okay? You're going to stay here during the storm and when Charlie calls to you to ask where you are you tell him it's too much snow to be driving in and you're staying at our house." Where did this girl get all these evil schemes from?

"And how did you come up with that?" I asked stunned

"It just came to me…hurry up Edward can't want to see you." She giggled

"Uh-okay. Be right there." I grinned and butterflies filled up my stomach. I always got that feeling when someone mentioned his name or if he touched me. Even after all this time the effect hasn't gone away.

I packed my duffle bag with my clothes, and toiletries and was on my way. I stepped into my rusty old truck hoping it still had life. It worked, so I backed up and started my way to the Cullen's. It was starting to snow harder every second, and eventually I couldn't see the road. I had to pull over on the side of the road. I got out of my truck and got out my phone to see if I could call Alice to come and get me. _No Signal_ my phone screen read. Perfect.

I noticed there was another car up ahead not to far away from mine. It too was also parked on the side, probably lost like me. I walked over maybe we could help each other out or something. As I got closer to the car there was a man leaning on the side of his car with a big black hoodie on obviously not wanting to be seen.

"Hey you lost too?" I asked trying to start conversation but he didn't look up. But instead he mumbled something that sounded like _That voice_. "Yeah, is this Forks?" he asked tilting his head up a little.

"Um, yeah." He must be passing by or something. "And you're Bella?" he asked. _What?_

"Do I know you…?" I asked cautiously. At the moment he grabbed my arm and reached into his back pocket revealing a gun. "Get in the car _now._" He put the gun to my head and I got inside the car without fuss. He got inside too and took off the hood. _Ben_

**OMG today I took my state Science test and we were all cheating because the teacher wasn't watching us. I know our teacher is really dumb…but w.e**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ha I skipped school today :]**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice you should have never made Bella drive. Look outside! It's a blizzard, if she gets hurt I swea-"

"RELAX EDWARD! She'll be fine. And if she has any trouble she'll just call." Edward kept complaining, I don't see the problem. I drove in this kind of weather and I never died. Well then again my car is more modern than Bella's rusty old truck. "Let's just wait. If she doesn't show up in 20 minutes then we go find her. Alright?"

Emmett walked in the room, "Go get who?" he sipped his soda

"Bella. She's going to stay over." I cheered

Emmett choked on his drink "Why would you make Bella drive in this crazy weather?" he threw his hands up in the air in an exasperate manner.

"She's a big girl Emmett." I rolled my eyes and laid back on the couch.

"I'm going to go get her." Emmett grabbed his coat "Me too." Edward dashed over to the closet and got his coat too. _Over protective freak_.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett got his keys and we hopped into the Jeep. "Can we speed it up a little Emmett? God forbid she gets in an accident." Emmett stepped on the gas making us both jerk backward in our seats. "If anything happens to her I'm going to kill Alice." Emmett mumbled

We were going so fast it was hard to see, there was only a giant blur. I wasn't sure Emmett even knew where he was going. But I guess he did because we saw a big truck parked by the side of the road.

"THERE!" I yelled he stopped abruptly and we jerked forward. Why was Bella parked there? Maybe she couldn't see or her fog lights weren't working or something. I ran up to her car and looked inside to find Bella missing. "SHE'S NOT HERE!" I ran my hands through my hair. _WHERE COULD SHE BE?!_

"What do you mean she's not there?" Emmett threw the door open and looked around. He got out and started to yell "BELLA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Maybe she got hungry and walked to a store. I looked on the ground to see if I could find her footprints in the heavy white snow. I found mine, and Emmett's, and then I saw hers. "Emmett her footprints!" I called for Emmett attention.

I followed them and they were cut off short. I searched around for a sign or something and I saw car tracks. She got into another car? Maybe a taxi or something. I took out my phone and called Alice.

_Ring ring ring ring_

"_Hello?_" Alice answered a little worried

"Alice, is Bella there yet?" I ran my hand through my hair

"_No…_"

"Are you sure look outside."

"_I'm staring at the driveway and I don't see her._"

"Her truck is here parked on the side of the road but she's not here. I followed her footsteps and I think she got into a car."

Silence

_Where could she be?_ I hung up my phone. "Emmett?"

"Yeah man?" he turned towards me

"We're gonna follow this trail." I pointed towards the car tracks

"Alright man."

**Alice POV**

Holy crap, if something happened to Bella I'm dead…

I called Bella's phone dozens of times but it keep's directing me to voicemail. I was crying at this point with my phone clutched in my hand. I called Carlisle, maybe she got hurt or something and somebody took her to the hospital.

_Ring ring ring_

"_Yes Alice._"

"CARLISLE! IS BELLA THERE?!" I cried into the phone unable to hold my sobs

"_Alice dear what's wrong? Why would Bella be here? Was she hurt?_"

"I-I told her to drive down here so she could sleep over and t-then she never showed up. And Emmett and Edward went out to look for her and they said they only found her truck but she's not there. And they followed her footsteps they think she got into another car. I was w-wondering maybe she got h-hurt or s-s-something and she was there with you." I sobbed

"_Alice calm down. Now why do you think she would get into another car? Maybe her father found her and picked her up and drove her down to the station._"

"No Carlisle." I sobbed "I have a _bad _feeling about this."

"_Alright dear I'll call Charlie and ask if he's seen her._"

"HURRY!" I cried and hung up

_What happened to Bella? Where is she? What have I done? Why did I make her come over here anyways? I'm a horrible person. If anything happens to her I would never be able to forgive myself. She was the only other girl friend I had other than Rosalie. Edward would never forgive me, or Emmett, or Rosalie, or Jacob- wait why do I care what he thinks? Bella please come home… _


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's POV**

I was immobilized by fear, I stared straight out the window watching as to where Ben was taking me. _Ben_. Ugh that named made me want to gag just thinking of it. Ben had a big grin on his face, he stretched his arm on and put in on my leg. "Isabella how have you been?" his voice was absolutely lethal. I kept silent afraid to answer then he started to rub my thigh.

"Isabella I asked you a question." I took a deep breathe "I'm fine."

He glanced at me and redirected his attention to the road, "Just fine?" he inquired. "Just fine." I was still unnerved by how quickly Ben had found me. Ben kept driving and driving, _where is he taking me?_

He took my hand in his brought it up to his lips and gave it a peck. "I miss the smell of your strawberry shampoo." I shudder from disgust. He still thinks I'd take him back after all this time? This guy is literally demented. "How about some music doll face?" he cooed as he flipped through radio stations. He stopped at one of them playing some song. I think it was from Mayday Parade…Miserable at Best. "I like it when you're scared. It gives me a feeling of authority. It makes you look real attractive." He took out a pill "Take this. You'll fall asleep faster." He handed me a bottle of water and the pill. I took it without fuss and slowly fell into a deep trance.

I woke up and took in my surroundings. No longer was I in the car with Ben, I was in some place that looked really beat up. There was wood paneling and the windows had blinds on them. Probably so nobody would know that this place was occupied. The atmosphere was lugubrious._ Where am I? Will somebody come looking for me? _I heard a creaking sound obviously from the unstable floorboards. Ben came through the door. "Morning beautiful." He cooed in a derogating tone. My throat was dry I couldn't speak. He turned around and glared at me with an abhorrence look on his face directed towards me. "I said MORNING BEAUTIFUL!" he the caught my arm and hurled me into a wall. A loud thud echoed throughout the room and my body crumpled to the ground. "You thought you could hide from me Isabella?" he was no longer restraining his anger. "Huh? Is that what you thought?" He grabbed my by my hair and drag me around. "AHHHH! OW STOP IT PLEEASE!" I screamed. But my cries made it worse, he continued with strenuous attacks. He eventually stopped and knelt down next to my lifeless body, "You want me to stop babe?" I nodded my head furiously, blood was flowing down freely from my nose.

"Awww, but the fun was just about to begin." He brought his head towards mine and crushed our lips together. I didn't kiss back, it would betray what I had with Edward. _Edward_. I totally forgot. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he worried that I didn't show up yet? _Is he going to come look for me?_ I wanted Edward to come save me, but then I didn't. If Edward came over here while Ben was here, I don't even want to imagine what would happen.

Ben pulled back from the kiss and slapped me really hard. "Kiss me back." He told me menacingly, tugging at my hair. "No." I tried to sound brave but my voice wavered. "Excuse me?" His eyes were cold and he was staring directly into my eyes.

"I said _no_." there we go brave Bella! "I'm your boyfriend. What I say _goes_." He slapped me again, a whimper escaped my lips. I turned back towards Ben who had a big grin spread on his face. "I love to hear you moan in pain." He got up and kicked me "AHHHH!" I screeched clutching my torso. He laughed wickedly, "You're just making it worse for yourself my darling Isabella." He kicked some more. Blood began to submerge from my mouth, soon enough I was coughing it out. I tried to stay conscience so I would seem strong.

I guess Ben got tired of throwing me around, "I'm ending this now." He took out a gun. _This is it, brace yourself._ But no he turned it the other way around and hit me on the head with the end of the gun.

_My world instantly turned black._

**Ben's POV**

Bella's worthless body laid on the ground, blood was pretty much everywhere. _I'm going to make her scrub these floors when she gets up._ Our present location was somewhere near Denali National Park. We were in a secluded area in the woods. Which was a good choice too, I mean with the way Bella was screaming I probably would've been caught. But I think ahead. I wonder what Bella was doing all this time in Forks. I would have to pump her for some info later. I need to get her back in line, since when did she say no to _me_? Forgive her Lord for she knows not what she does…

"Edward…" Bella moaned. I turned to look at her, she was talking in her sleep. _Who the fuck is Edward?!_ I walked over to her and kicked her in the rib, "GET UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT!" I grabbed her hair and pulled her up to standing position. Her body was weak and wobbling from side to side. Her eyes fluttered open, "WHO THE FUCK IS EDWARD?!?" Her mouth dropped open and her eyes held an alarmed look.

"WELL?!" I was threw her down on the bed and waited for her answer.

"I-h-he's my friend." Her eyes traveled to the floor. _Liar._

"You're lying to me!"

"He's my friend." Her eyes slowly traveled up to my face. "Well why in _fuck_ were you saying his name in your sleep?!"

"He-I dreamed about him." I knew she was hiding something. Maybe that was her new boyfriend or something. That would explain why she didn't kiss me back. "Isabella. Is her you're boyfriend?" I tried to make my voice calm. "No. I told you he's my friend." Her voice wavered.

"Your voice wavered, so you're lying to me AGAIN."

"I'm n-" I pulled out the gun and pointed it at her and she stopped talking. "Is he your boyfriend, yes or no?" she hesitated but she finally answered "Yes." That's it, I took great care of her and what does she do? Puts me in jail and cheats on me?! I will _not _be trifled with. I pulled back the hammer on my hand gun and fired at Bella.

_BANG!_

I heard her gasp and she immediately clutched her left arm. "You son of a bitch." She breathed. I went over to her and slapped her yet again. "You Isabella are a whore. I show you love and affection and what do I get in return? Life in prison? And then I come back to redeem our love and I find out you have a boyfriend?" I whispered menacingly into her ear. Bella chuckled bitterly "What love?"

Well that deserves another slap, _WHAM_. Her head flew the other direction. "You're an inconsiderate bitch. Did you know that?" I spat

"And you're an asshole." She snapped.

_I really need to fix her attitude._

**Sorry the chapters were short. I hoped you liked it, I'm finally happy I got to this part. I was getting bored of making Edward and Jacob fight all the time. I was running out of ideas so I just brought on Ben. :] **


	36. Chapter 36

**AHHHHHH, this is getting so much more fun to write!!!**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett was driving following the car tracks, but we eventually reached a highway that went up north out of Forks. _Where the hell did Bella go?_ The worst case scenario started to play in my head. _What if she got kidnapped?_ I flipped my phone open and dialed 911.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Forks Police Station._"

"I need to speak with Chief Swan _now_. It's about his daughter." My voice was urgent

"_Right away._" Muffled sounds were heard over through the phone and then someone spoke "_Chief Swan. What happened to Bella?_" his voice was full of concern. "Charlie it's me, Edward. Alice invited Bella over to our house. So Bella was driving over to our place but she got caught up in the blizzard so she parked her truck at the side of the road. But she was no where in sight. Me and Emmett followed her footsteps and we think she got into another car. So me and Emmett were following the car tracks but the trail finished. The thing is the trail finishes out of Forks."

"_Where are you right now?_" he sounded like he was writing down what I was telling him. "At the end of the trail, just take the route to get to our house and then you'll see her truck from there follow the car trial." I ran my hands through my hair.

"_Alright I'll be right there_."_ Click!_

"Charlie's on his way." I looked down at my lap. Emmett put his arm on my shoulder, "Don't worry man. Bella's a brave girl. If anything did happen to her she'll get out. Trust me." He spoke reassuringly.

"I just hope so. She's so fragile." _How could I have possibly let this happen to my angel? I should've gone over to drive her. This is entirely my fault. I could've prevented this from happening. Who would want to capture Bella? Such a sweet loving, king, gentle, selfless, appreciative, and absolutely beautiful. Who would kidnap her? Well I can't really say she got kidnapped yet. I mean she could come back any minute…right?_

I began to sob "This is all my fault! I should've picked her up. This entire thing could have been prevented!" my head in my hands I was shaking. Emmett pulled my into a bear hug, "Man it's going to be all good. Bella doesn't back down so easily. It's a _pride_ thing." This felt weird; I never liked my family to see the weak side of me. And last time I did which was when Seem and Carlisle first adopted me. Esme was the one comforting me, she was the one hugging me and whispering in my ear '_it's alright, I got you. Everything's going to be okay sweetie.'_ So having Emmett do it was…weird. But I guess this counted as brotherly bonding.

"Thanks man." I broke free from his hug "I'm just so scared right now." I ran my hand through my hair. _Wow that really is a bad habit._

"It's alright man. If it were Rosalie I probably would have done the same."

"Really?"

"Nawh. I would've shot the asshole who though he could take Rosalie away from me. But that's just me! If you like crying things out, then I'm not the one to judge." He cracked a smile

"Thanks. That makes me feel much more like a man…" I countered sarcastically. "Any time bro."

**Charlie's POV**

_I guess Ben finally decided to show. That asshole took my baby from me. He'll pay! I'll have the son of a bitch executed! No in fact I'll do the honors and shoot him myself. _

"Lieutenant Bernie!" I ran to his office. He stood up as I made my entrance.

"Chief Swan what is it?"

"Bella's been kidnapped."

"How are you so sure?" he furrowed his eye brows

"I just got a phone call from my daughter's boyfriend. I'll explain on the way. You just need to come with me."

"Alright Chief." We hustled out of the station and into the cruiser.

"Alright so I need details." He said buckling his seat belt

"Bella's boyfriend called he said his sister invited Bella over and she never showed. So he and his brother went out to look for her and they found her truck parked by the side of the road, but Bella was no where in sight. They followed her footprints and they were cut off short so they assume she got into another car." I was driving with the sirens blaring.

"Alright so where are we headed to now?" he asked

"To the scene." I stated as it were the most obvious thing. "Alright lead the way."

We got to the 'scene of crime' and Bella's truck was in place. But the so said footprints were gone. The heavy snow must have covered up her tracks.

I called Edward back. _RING, RING, RING._

"_Hello? Charlie?_" Edward's voice full of anxiety and impatience.

"Yes Edward. I'm going to need you to turn around and lead me to the location you are currently at. The footprints and car tracks have been covered by the heavy snow." I used my professionally tone

"_Right away sir._" Muffled sounds were heard through the other end of the phone. "_We'll be right there._"

"Alright hurry." I hung up and turned around and saw Lieutenant Bernie on his phone. He was nodding his head. Probably his wife, she would have him running around town doing her errands. What a lazy women she was. He hung up and redirected his attention towards me.

"Your wife?" I asked

"Yeah. She wants a box of chocolate bon bons." Ha-ha bon bons?

"Bon bons?" I tried to suppress my laughter.

"I know. But it's a delicacy as she says." He rolled his eyes

"Let's call the station to set a look out for Bella. And call other police stations out of Forks so they can be on the look out as well." I ordered Bernie. "On it." He whipped out his phone and started making his calls.

_They couldn't have gone far…could they? How long has it been since she went missing? But we can't report her as missing persons it hasn't been 24 hours yet. Bella baby please come home._


	37. Chapter 37

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- You Better Pray**

**I love that song…I've been listening to it all week. **

**Bella's POV**

Ben shot me in the left arm. _What an ass._ What did he expect me to wait for him with open arms? _Give me a break._ That shmuck, to think I even fell for him. I wish I never would have gone to that stupid party that started this all. If I would have never went I would have never met Ben and my life would have been normal. Then again…without Ben I would've never moved to Forks to met Edward. Oh! I just wish Ben would drop dead!

He had to come ruin everything! My life was _just _beginning to get good and then this _loser _comes to take it away. I wish I could just curse this asshole out. But if I want to leave here in one piece I should refrain from any brusqueness. When will this nightmare called my life go back to normal? I want to go back to the normal not-so-bizarre life I had. The one I shared with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and all my other friends.

The creaky floorboards alerted me that my specter was coming back into the lifeless room. He came in with an emotionless expression on his face. "Ben I have to use the bathroom." My voice was small. "Ugh." He groaned and walked out of the room. _Was that a yes or a no?_ Was he going to make me pee on myself? He came back into the room with a bucket in his hand. He put it down next to me. "Pee in that." His voice was gruff.

"Are you kidding me?" he's nuts. Ben turned back toward me and pressed the gun up against my neck. I cringed away from the cold metal. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" he whispered menacingly into my ear, I shook my head. "Good." He took the gun away from my neck. "Stop complaining. I could make you pee on yourself." He threatened.

He went out of the room and shut the door behind. "I just want to go home…"

**Ben's POV**

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I needed to get my mind of Bella and her sudden disrespect towards me. _WE MIGHT LOSE CONTRO-O-OL! NOOO…_ my cell phone was ringing. "Hello?" I picked up

"_Ben? How are you? Where are you?" _

"Hey Osten. I'm here in Alaska with Isabella. But she turned into _such _a bitch. I'm going to have to fix her up. If you get my lingo."

"_Don't beat her up _too _much. People are starting to look for her. Don't make too much noise either. The police are sending out warnings to all areas out of Forks._"

"Thanks for the warning."

"_Talk to you later._"

"Bye." _Click_.

That Osten always helping me. You see what Bella didn't know was that I had people. I had guys everywhere, just before my trail I had told Osten to track down Isabella and keep an eye on her. When I broke out of prison he was the first person I called. He told me about her whereabouts, where she worked, pretty much everything. I guess he forgot to tell me about the boyfriend. I wonder what her boyfriend would say if he found out that he was dating somebody who was already taken.

"Ben!" Isabella's pathetic voice went through the wooden paneling. I flung the door open and she jumped. "What could you _possibly _want from me now?" I ran my hand down my face. "I need toilet paper." I whispered shying away from me. Good. I wanted her to fear me. Maybe then she'll learn to never leave me. I walked to the closet grabbed a roll of paper and tossed it at her. "Happy?"

What happened next was _totally _unexpected and out of plan. _The door bell rang._ DING DONG. Bella's face twitched to a smile for the slightest second. I glared at her and put my finger over my lip indicating for her to shut-up. I walked to the door and looked through the door peep hole. Two rangers were standing squarely waiting for me to open the door.

"Hello?" I asked

"Excuse me sir. You are in a restricted zone. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The ranger with the 5 o'clock shadow spoke in a gruff tone.

"Oh I was just leaving."

"My partner here will escort you out of the area." The taller ranger waved at me through the peep hole.

"That won't be necessary I know my way around." I didn't want them ruining my plans.

"Now sir this is for your safety." This idiot was getting on my nerves.

"I'll be fine."

"Sir are you hiding something?" the tall one spoke up for the first time

"No I have nothing to hide. I was just packing up to go home."

"Open this door."

"Hold on." _SHIT._ I ran to the room where Isabella was "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Act _normal_." I knew she couldn't really, she had bruises and blood all over her. But we would do our best. I ran back to the door and opened it. I flashed a smile at the two rangers who had there hands on their guns. "Whoa fella's. There's nothing here to shoot at." I joked lightly.

"Step aside sir." The tall one said observing the whole cottage. There wasn't much to see. A couch and a reading lamp, _oh so fascinating!_ "Is anyone else on these premises with you?"

"Yeah my girlfriend." I dug my hands into my pockets and played 'the innocent' card. "Bring her out." The ranger with the 5 o'clock shadow ordered.

**Bella's POV**

_I'm going to be rescued!!!_ I couldn't control the smile from spreading across my face. I washed my face and all the blood off my arm. The wound was open. Blood still fell from it, luckily my nose stopped bleeding. The smell of rust and salt nauseated me. Ben came into the bathroom with my coat in his hand. "Put this on. I don't want them seeing your wounded." He tossed the coat my direction. "Any funny business and your _dead._"

I nodded my head and threw the coat on. Just be normal now Bella. Once they take us to their ranger station there will be too many witnesses. And then you can cry for help. He wouldn't dare to shoot in public. Or would he? I would just have to find out. I walked out of the bathroom with Ben and made our way into the main room. Two rangers were there whispering stuff to each other, but stopped as we made our entrance. "Are you alright miss? What happened to your cheek?" the taller ranger questioned me. "The cold weather made my cheeks rosy red." Ben squeezed my hand

Alright miss my partner here will escort you to the car, and I'll help your boyfriend here get your stuff. _Pft boyfriend?_ "Alright." I released Ben's hand and walked over to the taller officer.

_CLICK_

"Not so fast." Ben spoke. Me along with the rangers froze in our spots. "On your knee's boys." Ben spoke obviously towards the rangers. They got down on their knees silently. I heard the floors creak and then felt a cold metal against my temple. "Why are you in such a rush to leave Isabella?" his eerie and hollow voice filled the room. Tears tumbled down my cheeks. I obviously wasn't going to be rescued after all.

As Ben was focusing all of his attention on watching my tremble with fear I had my eyes on the rangers. They turned to each other and did a signal with their hands. I don't know what they were up to, but I hope they were going to get me out of here. One of the ranger's walkie talkies went off.

"Greg?" a women asked through the walkie talkie.

Ben's head snapped towards the noise. And he pointed the gun at the shorter ranger. "Give me your walkie talkie's now." Ben held out his hand. The short ranger handed his over, when Ben was collecting the walkie talkie from the short guy the tall guy did something with his. Then he gave it over to Ben. Ben was walking backwards into the kitchen with the gun pointed at the both of them. "Don't move."

He went into the kitchen, turned on the oven and threw the walkie talkies inside. "You know that will just start a fire. Right?" I told Ben.

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion." Ben sneered.

"What are your names?" Ben asked the rangers.

The tall one spoke first "Mitchell." The short one then "Frank."

"Well, Mitchell, Frank. It was your mistake coming out here today. Because now you're going to remain here until I teach _princess_ here a lesson in not leaving me." Ben walked up to me and spat in my face "You'll regret you ever left me Isabella. I'll make you suffer the way I did in prison. Do you know what it's like to have a gay cell member?!" _haha gay cell member?_ I had to suppress a smile. It would cost me if I did. "Especially if he writes you love letters all the time. And tries to catch a glimpse of you in the showers." _Eww._

He crashed my body up against a wall. The sudden impact almost made me faint. "Well you obviously don't know." He turned my head so I could face him. He stared into my eyes and gave me a passionate kiss, "You're going to wish you never left me." He said against my lips. He then slammed my head into the wall aggressively.

I caught a glimpse of one the rangers, he was eyeing me with eyes of pity and commiseration. I hated Ben. I hated everything that came out of his mouth. I hated his voice. I hated his laugh. I HATED him. Rage built up inside of me and I lifted up my leg and kicked him from behind. I guess I got him in the cock because he started yelling really loud and let go of me. The gun fell out of his hand, I took the opportunity and picked it up. "ON YOUR KNEE'S BEN!" I yelled. the sudden authority felt good. Fear crossed Ben's face. "I like it when you're scared. It gives me a feeling of authority." I used Ben's words from when he took me. But I changed it around "It makes you look…._pathetic._"

"Isabella, I know you. You wouldn't pull the trigger even if your life depended on it." He sarcastically sneered. "Oh. You think you know me Ben? Well here's a newsflash. I CHANGED!" I had an impulse to pull the trigger. But something told me it was a bad move. I knew it would be, I mean what would the town say when they found out the Chief's daughter shot her ex-boyfriend? I was conflicted between killing the bastard or sparing his life.

_What do I choose?_

**Will Bella pull the trigger? Or will she back out and run for her life? STAY TUNED… (I just saved money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco.) lol the commercial was just on.**


	38. Chapter 38

**HAHA I SKIPPED SCHOOL TODAY!**

**Edward's POV**

Me and Emmett drove back to Bella's truck to meet up with Charlie.

"Alright you boys know the way back?" Charlie asked

"Yup. Don't worry Chief Swan, me and Eddie will find the bastard who kidnapped Bella and-"

"Now Emmett, it hasn't been 24 hours. We can't call it a kidnapping until its 24 hours." Charlie answered in professional tone. "Alright well this isn't like Bella. She would call. So with all due respect sir, in my eyes this is a kidnapping." Emmett replied defensively

"Alright, just lead the way." Charlie walked back to the cruiser and got in. We lead Charlie and his partner to the spot were the trail stopped. It was a long drive but we made it before the sun dawned.

"This is where the trail led you boys to?" Charlie asked "Yes." Me and Emmett answered simultaneously. "Alright thanks for your help boys. You're free to go home." _Go home?_ Is that all he expected us to do? Forget about my darling Bella and _go home?_ Well that's just too dam bad for him. I'm going to go find my angel.

"But Chief Swan! We can help you!!" Emmett wined "Now you boys listen to me. I don't want any of you getting tangled in this. You hear me?" Charlie was speaking seriously. "Yes sir." We answered in unison.

Now what?

Emmett and I drove home in silence, I was silently mourning for the disappearance of my beautiful queen. She rules my world, but now that she is no where to be found where does that leave me? The world she once controlled is under obscurity, darkness, and murk. When she was here everything was clear as day. She was my light; every time she was near me I would be full of joy. But now she's gone. And it's all _my _fault.

If I got another chance at being with her I would forever try to make it up to her. I was not worthy of her love, her kisses, her embraces, her _passion_. But I would always prove to her how grateful I am to have her. If only I had one more chance.

**Bella's POV**

The metal weapon in my hands felt strange. It was cold against my skin. I never held an actual gun before. Charlie always hid his gun away from me when I was little so I have no experience firing one either. I was undecided; I really wanted to shoot Ben. But then again I could let him rot in jail.

"Miss, please hand over the gun." Frank's gruff voice broke through the thick atmosphere. "Right after this." I pulled back the trigger and fired at Ben's thigh. _BAM_.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Ben's hand clamped over his right thigh. "Isabella. That was a _big _mistake." He smiled masochistically. He laughed bitterly, it sent a shiver through my entire body. I decided to myself it would be best if I kept the gun instead of handing it over to the ranger. Who knows what Ben might have up his sleeve?

"Miss give me the gun."

"I'm sorry I can't." my voice was small "I feel safer if I hold it."

"Alright, but no more shooting."

"Yes sir." My eyes never left Ben's as I spoke. I tried to look fierce, tried to make him fear me. I guess he noticed because he rolled his eyes and started to chuckle. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. _Give up._ I already won! You belong to me." He sounded so sure of himself. "No Ben. First of all, the game is not over. Second of all, _I do_ _not belong to you_!" My voice got higher and higher.

"Well if I can't have you no one can." What was up with him? Did he seriously think I would marry him someday? He lives in such a fantasy world where everything plays out perfectly for him. Well I should introduce him to a good friend of mine, _Reality_. Maybe I could talk it out with him. I mean right now would be the best time with the rangers here and all. "Ben you need to move on. What happened in the past is the past." I spoke soothingly.

"But Isabella! I'm in love with you!" I sighed "Ben you're not in love with me. You're in love with the idea of me." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean by that…?" he trailed off controlling his anger. "It means you're infatuated by me, not in love Ben." I paused "I'm sorry things couldn't work out between us. But that's the way it has to be." I sure as hell was not sorry, but if I wanted to get out of here alive I had to try and sound caring.

"So that's it? Those are you're final words?" Ben raised his eye brow, so did I in surprise. "What do you mean last words?" in an instant he pulled out a gun from his boot and pulled the trigger. _BAM_

**Charlie's POV**

The boy's drove off into the distance and me and Bernie were making calls to every police station in the areas near the highway. _Where's my baby?_ The question constantly repeating itself in my head over and over. If she didn't show up by tomorrow, we would have to pronounce her missing. _Missing_. The word sent a shiver down my spine. What in hell was I going to tell Rene? '_Oh hey Rene! Bella? Oh she's missing, but don't worry! Me and the boys are on it." _She'd kill me. Literally.

"Hey Charlie. Why don't we head home its getting pretty late" Was this guy crazy?! "Bernie, what are you nuts? This is my daughter I'm not backing off now." He sighed and went back to dialing police station numbers.

After hours and hours of calling police stations nothing came up. I sent Bernie home and I went home as well. I just woke up. I jumped out of bed and ran over to the phone to check if anyone had called last night about Bella. I click the missed calls: _Nothing_

I sighed dialed Rene's number. She deserved to know what happened to Bella. _Ring ring ring_ "_Hello?_"

I took a deep breath "Rene?"

"_Yes Charlie? Why are you calling so early? Is something wrong with Bella?_" her voice held concern.

"Actually, I was calling about Bella. Rene….Bella has gone missing. We assume Ben got a hold of her."

"_MY BABY?! HE HAS MY BABY?!?!_" she sobbed into the phone

"I'm sorry Rene. But don't worry I got the case going and everything."

"_You listen to me Charlie. If I don't hear from Bella in the next month I swear I will go fly up to Forks and kill you myself_ _!!_" Ouch "Don't worry Rene, you'll hear from her sooner than that." "_I BETTER!"_ she sobbed.

Yes I better.

**I'm going to try and finish this story up, because I have other ideas for stories I would like to write. And I don't like to procrastinate, and if I were to start on the new story I would never finish this one up. So I'm hurrying…don't worry.**


	39. Chapter 39

**2 WEEKS LATER…**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the haven corner in my room. All joy was gone without Bella. I guess you could say I had gone emo. I didn't talk to anyone, I would either shake my head yes or no. But if it was a question that the answer wasn't yes or no I would shrug and walk away. The teachers didn't call on me to read, I guess they knew I was hurting. Pretty much everyone was hurting when they found out Bella had gone missing. Other than me I think Alice is hurting the most. She keeps blaming herself for what happened. She's constantly crying, and teachers had begun to complain about her sudden outburst in class. So for the time being she's begin home schooled. At night she wakes up screaming 'BELLA NO!' or 'I'M SORRY!', we cry ourselves to sleep. Emmett is hitting stuff even more. Carlisle decided to buy him a punching bag. Esme silently sobs, I think she thinks we don't notice, but I do. I occasionally walk past their bedroom towards my piano room at night and hear her sobbing. I guess she feels like she lost another child…

I can't possibly see how the police couldn't have found Bella after all this time. It was only two weeks ago that she had gone missing but it felt like ages.

A soft knock on the door brought me out my thoughts. Carlisle stepped inside. "Edward. I hope you don't mind me coming in." I shook my head.

"I know all of you have been hurting about you know." He paused to see my reaction "I decided we should all go up to Alaska and visit our friends for Christmas. You remember, Kate, Irina, Eleazer, Carmen, and Tanya." Oh God Tanya. That girl was- IS utterly obsessed with me. When I was thirteen and my family went to visit them during the summer the girl locked me in her room and tried to kiss me. Yeah well let's just thank God her bedroom was on the ground floor. Yes I jumped out the window. I'm not saying she was ugly or anything, she was beautiful, but not for me.

"Well you better start packing, we're leaving tomorrow." Seeing Tanya was the last thing I needed right now. "Oh and don't worry I informed them on the situation, so Tanya won't be bothering you." _Let's just see about that_. I rose from my little corner and packed my bags. I flung open my drawers not caring weather they broke or not. I pulled out some shorts, boxers, socks, pants, and then my shirts. I was throwing the clothes I was going to take on the bed at a rapid speed that if the shirt didn't have the smell on it I wouldn't have noticed. I spun around and check the last thing I threw on the bed. It was the shirt I gave to Bella when she last stayed here. I didn't wash it because I liked its smell. How could I have forgotten I had this? I rushed over to it and held it to my nose. I inhaled its scent, strawberries, and freesia. _The smell of my angel._

_Without you I'd be Miserable at best. _My phone went off, I reached into my back pocket and answered. "Yes?" I said in monotone

"_I can't believe Bella got kidnapped going over to your house. If I was you I would've never asked her to drive in such weather! This is all your fault Cullen. If she turns up dead, you're gonna have hell to pay for._" The line went dead. I checked who called 'Jacob'. This was all my fault. I don't know why Alice is complaining. It was my fault entirely. I should've been there to pick her up. Oh Lord, what if she does turn up dead? I couldn't live without her. I inhaled her scent again. What if I never get to breathe her scent again? I can't live like this. In fear of getting news that she's dead. I hate thinking of the worst, but I know Ben has done something horrible to her. Jacob was right, this is all my fault. And I can't do anything to fix this. There's only one thing left to do. I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Time to end my sorrows.

**Alice's POV**

_Bella. Where is she? _This is all my fault. All of it. Every single bit of it. How could I have asked her to drive in crazy weather? I'm evil. Pure evil. I deserve to burn in hell for all of eternity. Christmas was just days away and Bella hasn't turned up. To think we could've all been in our living room curled up on the couch watching some corny movie. My eyes were blood shot red from tears. I looked like a mess. But appearances were the last thing on my mind. _Knock_

"C-come in." I stuttered out "Alice dear?" Carlisle came over and sat next to me. "Dear. I know due to recent events we're all sad, but I thought maybe it won't be to good staying in Forks for Christmas this year since all of the places you've been with B-" he stopped "her. It might bring back memories and I don't think you're in any position to handle that." I looked up from my hands and met his face, "Pack up sweetie we're going to go visit our friends up in Alaska. You remember the Denali's?" I nodded "Alright…well we're leaving tomorrow. We'll only be there for about a week."

He got up and walked to the door, "Don't worry I already told Edward about it." I wonder how he was taking the news. Forks is the place Edward fell in love with Bella, did he want to leave because the memories were too painful? Or did he want to stay and introspect? I would ask him but he hasn't said a word since Bella disappeared. I would go check how's he's doing later on.

**Jacob's POV**

I called Edward and left him an angry message. What a douche. If I was Bella's boyfriend I would always watch after her, and keep her by my side. That shit brain didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any part of her. Billy was consoling Charlie in his time of depression. I'm really depressed, that Edward- to think he was my best friend- he's such an idiot. Who in the hell would ask someone to drive over to their place during that weather? I don't really know the whole story, so I guess I can't assume it was him who invited her over. For all I know it could've been he's nut job of a sister Alice.

Either way one of those airheads invited her that's the story so far. Charlie absolutely loathes the Cullen's now. What father wouldn't? But he says he's grateful for them, because without Emmett and Edward they probably wouldn't have known where that Ben guy took Bella. Well…they still don't know. But I'm sure their close. Charlie wants Bella home for Christmas.

The guys were pretty sad for Bella's disappearance. Quil was upset because he thought Bella was hot. But he wasn't going to ask her out, he knew that she was my territory. But Cullen went and asked her out before I got to her. _That ass_

_DING DONG_, the front door sounded. "Coming!" I yelled. I flung the door open, there stood Johanna. "Hey Jake, I figured we'd head to the park or something. Wanna come?" Oh yeah, ever since Bella left Johanna's been trying to get my mind off hurting over Bella and taking me places. I had to admit it was fun, but I felt guilty for having fun while Bella was probably scared out of her mind. But it hurt thinking about those kinds of things so I always accepted. "Yeah sure, let me just grab my coat." I ran over to the coat closet and pulled out my black North Face. I ran out the door and locked it. "Alright let's go." I smiled.

Outside was a winter wonderland, the white snow surfaced every object in sight. It was a light snow falling over our heads. But it was sticking, which meant that if it started to snow harder school might school. The brilliant lights shone from the rooftops of our neighbors' homes. Through some windows you could see the ongoing lights of Christmas trees. Fake snowman and Santa's were set up on the front lawns. "Wow." Johanna spoke adoringly.

"What is it?" I followed her gaze. It was on some wishing well, the water was frozen. It looked like something from a movie, a Disney movie. "It's so pretty." She giggled. "Yeah it's pretty cool." I heard a twig snap, and turned my head. Collin and Seth were walking behind us. _You've got to be kidding me._ I guess Johanna heard the twig snap too, and she turned her head also. She turned to look at me, "We could step into a store and wait until they pass if you don't want to confront them." She offered "No, I don't run away from my enemies." She nodded.

Seth walked up to me "Merry Christmas, Johanna, _Jacob_." He spat out my name. "_Seth._" I spoke through gritted teeth, "Hey, Jacob we don't want trouble." Collin spoke "So we're you guy's headed too?"

"None of your business." I retorted. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes "C'mon Seth." He nudged him to keep moving. As they disappeared into the distance me and Johanna continued our walking. "Are you ever going to make up with them?" Johanna asked after a long awkward silence.

"I don't know. They pretty much hate me for what I did to Seth. And you know when I look back and think about it…it wasn't even worth it. I mean I know I liked Bella a lot but Seth was like a little brother to me…in a way." I looked up to the sky. Johanna stopped walking, "Wait. Did you just say you 'liked' Bella?" Crap she caught that. I looked down, and took a deep breathe. "Yeah I got over her. I mean she is a special girl but, I remembered what you said back at hospital about how she was happy with Edward and I shouldn't interfere. Well I figured as long as she's happy I'm happy." I smiled at how mature my words were.

"Aww! I'm happy for you Jake!" she cooed and pulled me into an embrace. "It's not such a big deal." I chuckled at her reaction. "Well, to me it is. You were so obsessed with her." She snorted.

"Really obsessed?" we reached the park. And it looked really magical at this time of year. "Yeah obsessed"

_Me obsessed? Yeah right_

**Sweeeeeet. So…what happened to Edward? Guess you'll have to find out! Oh yeah, I don't know why I did that scene with Jacob. I was just kind of running outta ideas for the chapter. **


	40. Chapter 40

**GAHH!!! I'm having my science finals tomorrow!! No fear! I have a plan…a nasty plan. Nah I got cheat sheets and stuff… and I have a signal I'm working out with my friends. Index finger stands for (a) middle stands for (b) ring finger stands for (c) pinky (d) and thumb (e). **

**Yup I got it all figured out…**

**Now I just have to find a way to cheat on the math final -_-**

**Bella's POV**

"_What do you mean last words?" in an instant he pulled out a gun from his boot and pulled the trigger. BAM_

Ben fired the gun at me, this time not at my arms or legs. But at my chest. But it was like grace had been shone over just for me, one of the rangers jumped between me and the bullet. He jumped in the nick of time and shielded me from the horrors of death. But right now death wouldn't be so bad. Death is easy, living is harder.

"Shit." Ben muttered to himself. He started to pat the pockets of his pants. "Dammit!" he grunted in disappointment. I knelt down before the ranger. He had shot Mitchell in the chest. Blood was leaking out of him, and it was disgusting. I suppressed a gag, the smell of salt and rust filled my nostrils.

The other ranger Frank was careful not to move because Ben still had the gun in his hand. But then again I had a gun too. I pointed it at Ben, making sure I wouldn't miss. I fired. _Click_

_Uh-oh_

_Click click click_

The gun was out of bullets. Panic took over me, I was rapidly looking from Ben to the gun. Ben smiled wickedly, and aimed the gun at me. "You do what ever I say. Understand?" I nodded. "Good."

Dam, I should've ran when I had the chance. I mentally kicked myself for not running away earlier. But shooting Ben made me feel good, so in a weird way I didn't regret running. Oh well. I was here with Ben, who was pointing a gun at me. What was I going to do now?

**Emmett's POV**

Ah. I'm done packing my stuff for tomorrow's trip. Maybe Edward would need some help, I mean he probably hasn't even started. He's been so depressed. Poor guy. If Rose was in Bella's position I probably would've been the same, so I can't blame him.

I strolled into Edward's room, only to find a huge mess of clothes being thrown around. I guess he did start packing. Where'd he go? "Edward?" I asked in search for my brother. I heard the sound of the bath tub running, he's taking a bath. "Hey Eddie. I'm gonna help you with your stuff alright?" no answer. Not like I expected one anyways.

After a good six minutes Edward never cam out of the bathroom. So I knocked. "Hey Eddie. Can you come out and help me with this stuff? I don't really know what you want to take with you." No answer, just the sound of the water running. I stood in front of the door for another minute waiting for him to come out. But he never did. I felt water on my feet. I looked down and saw water coming out of the bathroom. _SHIT!_

Was he trying to drown himself or something?!

"EDWARD!!!" I banged the door "OPEN THE DAM DOOR!" I rammed the door open and you would _never _have guessed what I saw.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Jasper's voice coming nearer. He let out a gasp at the sight in front of him.

It was Edward. He was in the bath tub, fully clothed. The bath tub was overflowing with water and blood. _Blood_. Edward had slit his wrist. He obviously did this with a razor, because the razor was floating in the tub with his lifeless body. "CAAARLISLE!!!!" I yelled

Everyone in the family but Carlisle was in the room instantly. They all crowded the small bathroom, Esme was sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder. Alice was sobbing into Jasper's shirt. A tear tumbled down Rosalie's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle was trying to squeeze through to survey the scene unrolling itself before the entire family. "Oh dear." He rushed over to Edward's side. "His chest isn't heaving. He's not breathing!" Carlisle voice full of alarm.

"We need to get him to the hospital immediately or he'll die."

My brother? Edward? Dead?

**Edward's POV**

_I awoke to total numbness. It was surrounding me, it filled my ears, my lungs, everything. I was in me and Bella's secret meadow. It was dark, but a shadow was noticeable behind a tree. I took steps toward the mysterious figure. I looked behind the giant tree trunk. Bella! My Bella was here with me. She was in a beautiful white dress that went just past her knees, she was barefoot, and a smile graced her beautiful face. "Edward." She spoke sweetly. _

"_Bella. I can't believe it's you." I put my arm around her small frame. She giggled in response. "I'm so glad to see you." _

"_I'm so glad to see you too Bella." I caressed her gentle angel like face. She took my hand and brought it to her heart. "I love you so much Edward." _

"_Oh Bella, I could never express how much I love you. My love for you is ultimate." I brought my face closer to hers and kissed her. I gave her a very passionate kiss on her delicate lips. I wanted to try and express how much she meant to me. I pressed her up against the tree trunk, and began to fondle her breast lovingly. She wrapped her arms around my neck. This was probably the first intimate moment I ever truly had with Bella. A small moan escaped her lips. She began to trail kisses down the side of my jaw. "Bella" I moaned. She giggled and continued her kisses. I felt myself go hard. _

_She then wrapped her legs around my torso, and she smiled knowing she had caused me a hard-on. She tugged on my pants, "Take them off." She whispered seductively into my ear. She didn't have to tell me twice. I unbuttoned my pants and let them slide down my legs, she then tugged on my boxers. "Those too." She giggled. Lord have mercy. My boxers were off and my erection was fully visible. She then lift the hem of her dress and slide down to meet my erection. I guess she wasn't wearing panties because I felt her warm liquid spilling over me. _

_I looked at her not sure of what to do. She nodded, I guess that means go. I held her up against the tree and began to pump my way through. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She set me off, I nibbled on her ear and continued my pumping in and out of her. She was tight, her walls were claming over me. "Edward." She moaned._

"_I love you Bella." I whispered__affectionately in her ear. "I love you too." She said between moans. She gripped my shirt tightly and buried her head in the crook of my neck. "Edward, I'm so close." _

_All that was heard was the sound of our heavy breathing, our heart thumping, and our continuous moaning. Bella's legs tightened around my waist. Her moisture began to flow over me. __I lift the dress over Bella's head and threw it behind me. I observed her naked body. She was beautiful. Her breast were full and round, a sight of perfection. I massaged her breast in small circles. Bella threw her head back in pleasure and moaned my name. She threw my shirt off and ran her hands down my chest. _

_We continued our passion and fell onto the bare forest floor and devoured each other. Savoring each others nakedness and making love until the sun rise._

**Okay I never wrote a sex scene before I hope this was good, considering the fact that I never had sex before (I'm 13). Tell me if the sex scene was good or not. Oh, if some of you don't know Edward is seeing that due to the fact that he's unconscious. So none of that actually happened. Just making it clear. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. One of my friends died, she committed suicide and I've been in mourning, I can't seem to keep my focus. **

**If you know someone being bullied help them out, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see them go.**

**R.I.P Dominique Thompson **

**Ben's POV**

I had Bella under my command now. I was running this show now, nobody could stop me now. Hmmhm, little did they know I had no bullets in my gun. I only packed each gun with three bullets. So Bella was going to do _everything _I ordered her to do, weather she wanted to or not. I mean c'mon this was her 'life' we're talking about. "Isabella go to the bedroom." _I was going to enjoy this_. She didn't want to have sex back at Phoenix, but now she had no choice. Her eyes widened, she knew what was coming. Tears filled her eyes as she begged, "Ben…please don't. I don't want to." How pathetic.

"Aww" I got up from my spot on the floor and limped her direction. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I mean- there is _death_." I tapped her cheek with the tip of the gun. "Ben, if you let me go now I swear I won't press charges." She begged

"Yeah, maybe you won't, but he will." I pointed to the other ranger who was still alive. I've seen tons of movies, partners are like brothers, and well would you let your brother die without a fight? "But first Isabella. You need to take a bath. You're dirty." I yanked her arm and limped towards the bathroom. "Go, and don't be to long. I want to enjoy this…after all it is our first time. You always told me you wanted it to be special." I shoved her in the bathroom and closed the door. I then shuffled back to where Frank was at. "I'm going to go get the bed ready. You. Do. Not. Move." I spoke clearly. He nodded his head.

I limped on back to the bedroom where I would deprive Isabella of her virginity. I knew everything I wanted to do to her body, _everything_. There was no escaping this now. I went into the closet and grabbed a new set of sheets. I striped the bed of the old ones and applied the new ones. _Maybe I should get some mood music_ I thought. I searched my duffle bag for something suitable.

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in Edward's room at the hospital with Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie took off to Alaska. They said they didn't want to inform the Denali family on our situation because it might change their view of Edward. What ever that means…

Anyways, Once Edward wakes up, Carlisle arranged that he check out of the hospital immediately and take the next flight with us to Alaska. I wonder what Carlisle and Esme where going to tell the Denali's…well they're always very clever. _Beep…beep…beep_ Edward's heart monitor repeated beat after beat.

I know Edward was hurting over losing Bella but suicide was not the answer. Geez, he's such a mess without her.

Edward's arm switched, "Wake up!" Emmett shouted, I shushed him. "Hmmhm." Edward's eyes flickered.

"Wake up sleepy head." Right now was not the best time to lecture Edward of his wrong doings. We had a flight to catch. "No…where's Bella?" his eyes searching around the room.

"Edward. Bella was kidnapped remember?" I paused to see his reaction "And you're in the hospital because you tried to kill yourself." I whispered

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Emmett said rather annoyed. I gave him 'the look' and he turned around. "Why couldn't you just let me die? I could've been with Bella right now." His eyes were full of sadness; it pained me to see my brother this way.

"Edward…we love you. We weren't just going to let you die." I took his hand but he snatched it back quickly. "If you really loved me you would've let me go be with Bella."

"Dude, how are you so sure she's dead? She's alive man, I can feel it."

"I'm sure you can feel a lot of things Emmett." Edward said. "What's that's supposed to mean?" Emmett questioned "I don't know…look I'm sorry for being rude but seriously I can't be here without Bella." His voice cracked at the last part. I pulled him into an embrace and whispered soothing words in his ear. "It's going to be alright Edward, they're going to find her and we'll all be one big happy family again." I patted his head gently, wow his hair was soft. It's no wonder Bella loved to run her hands through it.

"Now what?" Edward asked wiping a tear away. "We've got a flight to catch." Emmett tried to lighten the mood by dancing the berries & cream dance from the starburst commercial. "That was disturbing." Edward said wide eyed.

"Flight to Alaska leaves in six minutes." The announcer said in the airport.

"Whoop-de-friggen-do." Edward muttered to himself. He wasn't too happy about going up to visit the Denali family. He had a bad history with one of the girls we were going to visit. Tanya was her name, once when we visited her and her family up there she confided to me and Rosalie that she was completely in love with Edward. She said it was 'love at first sight'. She was a little…crazy I guess you could say. "If that _girl_ jumps on me when I get there I swear I'll put a pillow to her head and _suffocate_ her." Edward spoke calmly and in a weird way it made it sound even more menacing.

"You know you won't do that Eddie. You're too much of a gentleman." Emmett teased back. "Emmett, you're right. I probably wouldn't suffocate her. But you know I probably would have more fun drowning her…or locking her in a room without any air supply." I stared wide-eyed at Edward. This was not the sweet and kind Edward I knew.

"Who are you and what have you done to Edward?" I said

Edward rolled his eyes, "Alice, it's me Edward. I just don't want Tanya all over me, especially now that I have a girlfriend." His words were sincere. "Okay, well I know you and Bella are in love but killing other girls who _claim_ they are in love with you is not the solution." Emmett shook his head in agreement towards my statement. "Lets just get on the place alright?" Edward got up and began to roll his suitcase towards the plane entrance. Me and Emmett followed. "Do you think he'd really hurt Tanya?" Emmett whispered. "Nawh, I think he's bluffing."

We finally arrived at Alaska! Ahh…the fresh air of Alaska. Emmett, Edward, and I got off the plane and waited in front of the air port for a taxi.

"TAXI!!" we all screamed together. But none stopped to our request, they were all full. "Why don't we just walk? It's only a couple of hundred miles." Emmett muttered sarcastically. "Emmett we'd freeze to death before we even walked 5 miles." It was a heavy snow shower outside. Christmas lights were flashing; through the windows of small shops you could see all the Santa Clause toys and reindeer.

"I say we walk for a little bit, you know to look around and on the way lets see if we can find an empty cab. Sound's good?"

"Fine but you're carrying my luggage." Emmett pouted "But Aliiiiice!" he wined. "No buts. You want to walk you carry my bags. Fair enough?"

"Fine." He groaned in defeat.

________________________________________________________

After walking a good couple of blocks we stopped at some park and sat on the benches. "Alice you could've packed a little more lightly. We're only staying here a week."

"Um, hello? One week, I need to change my outfits and stuff Emmett." I replied. Edward moved from his seat and walked up towards the sidewalk. "TAXI!" he yelled, but the taxi just passed by. Edward spun around towards us on his heel, "This is now use, we should just call Carlisle to come pick us up." A car pulled up in front of Edward, it was a red Volkswagen. Not like the one Jacob drove, a newer edition. The person in the car rolled down the window and began to speak with Edward. Emmett and I looked over at each other curiously. We got up from the bench and walked over to Edward and the guy in the car. "…how about $6.00? Fair enough?" the man in the car spoke towards Edward.

"Sure, thanks." Edward answered gratefully. Edward walked back to the bench and picked up his suitcase. "C'mon guys! This guys going to give us a ride to the Denali's." _Yay! We now longer have to freeze our asses off!_

Me and Emmett went back to the bench got our luggage and hopped into the vehicle. The guy began to drive towards our destitnation. "Oh hey I didn't get your name." Edward said.

"Oh, it's Osten." He answered "And you guys?"

"I'm Edward, this is my brother Emmett and this is my sister Alice."

"Oh…I thought you were all friends. You don't really look alike…" he trailed off suspiciously. "We're adopted." I added.

His eyes widened, "That's cool. My friend was adopted, Ben is his name." _Ben?!_ Calm down Alice…it could be another Ben. What are the odds? Edward and Emmett visibly stiffened at the name Ben. "Oh, that's nice." I answered for them.

There was an awkward silence in the car for a long time. The ride to Denali was going to be long, so this was going to be weird. _Ring Ring Ring._

That sure as hell wasn't any of our phones. But of course, the driver reaches inside of his coat for the phone. "Hello?"

"I can't man, I'm driving these kid's to their friends house." Edward coughed at the word friend, causing Emmett to start chuckling silently. "Let me just drop them off and I'll-" he was obviously cut off by the guy on the end of the line. "Are you crazy?!" Through the rear view mirror I saw his reflection, his jaw was hung open. "Alright! Alright! Let me ask them." He turned his attention towards us, "Hey guys you want to make 20 bucks?" We looked over at each other. Emmett and Edward nodded their heads furiously. Edward probably just want to stall time from going to see Tanya, and Emmett…I don't really no.

"Sure." We answered in unison. "Cool." Osten continued, "Listen, I need to make a stop really quick to check on my friend, he's having…troubles. I'll give you the money if you keep quiet. Deal?"

"Yeah, whatever dude." Emmett said, "Solid." Osten continued with his phone conversation, "Alright I'm going over there right now."

We were off the road and headed towards the mysterious destination in where we would earn our 20 dollars. Everything was so white, the evergreens piled with snow all over the branches.

He pulled up to some really old cottage, on the porch was a guy waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. "FINALLY!" he yelled.

**Alright, I'll end it there. I just don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm graduating from 8****th**** grade THIS Friday. Cool huh? Sadly :[ I didn't get any honors, only cuz I didn't do too well in religion, math, and grammar. But my grammar & religion teacher is the same teacher all she does in class is lounge in her fat comfy chair. So how would she even know? My overall average is like…70 something. (I know this because me and a couple of other kids snuck into our teachers desk and checked) I would've gotten honors in Literature, and Science, but the overall average MUST be over 80 or 85. But either way I'm graduating…so that's still good.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright, I'm mad. My teacher told me on graduation day I'm going to have to go to summer school. For Math… any who, I'm not going to let it bother me. Oh yeah, on my page I posted a poll on my profile. It's to see weather you prefer Jacob living happily ever after with Johanna or Renesme. Please cast your votes.**

**Bella's POV**

Ben shoved me into the bathroom to freshen up. I looked around observing the small room. A toilet, a shower, a sink, and on the side a first aid kit.

_A FIRST AID KIT!!_

Yes! Victory! Now I don't have to walk around with a bloody arm. That fact only distracted me from the reality of me about to be raped by Ben. I rather be beaten and thrown around or shot to death for that matter than lose my virtue to that monster.

I started a hot shower, and began to remove the blood stained clothes from my body. I piled them up neatly beside the sink and then stepped into shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles almost instantly. I grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over my body. Then I poured some shampoo and conditioner in my hand and massaged it into my scalp.

_Maybe if I kick him in the sack that might give me time to run away from him…_I thought. But even if I did Ben would somehow manage to get a hold of me.

_Thump_

A small thump came from outside of the bathroom. I wonder what Ben's up to.

"SHIT!" I heard him exclaim. As much as I was curious I paid no mind to what ever Ben was doing.

I stood in the shower longer than I should have; by the time I got out I looked like a raisin. I got dressed and began to towel dry my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom prepared to face my doom, but Ben was sitting on the floor. It looked like he was thinking.

He looked up, "Isabella please wait in the bedroom, and don't come out until I say so." His voice was calm. I wonder what was up. But, not to tick him off, I went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

_What's up with Ben? _I asked myself. I honestly couldn't care less about that son of a bitch, but him missing out on a chance to rape me…? Something's up.

In the other room Ben was mumbling something, _Is he talking to himself?_

I held my head against the door to listen into his conversation.

"Osten you need to come over here _now_." He growled,_ whose Osten?_

"What?! You can't be driving kids around! You have to get here now!!" he roared. "No you're not going to drop them off at their granny's! You're going to get your ass over here right now, and you'll bring those stupid kids with you too!" Did Ben have more prisoners? Wow, so I wasn't his number one obsession after all.

"No I'm not crazy, there's something serious going on and I need you to help. Just buy the kids off with twenty bucks or something!" Ben's voice was anxious. "Good! Hurry!" he snapped the phone shut.

I ran back to the bed and sat there waiting for Ben to walk back in.

"Isabella, you are not to leave this room, we have guest coming. If you leave this room for _anything_ I'll kill you." _I heard that one before._ But I nodded my head anyway. Ben left the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Maybe when then guest come I could somehow signal them from the window to let them know I'm being held hostage…that could work!

About and half hour or so later Ben yells "FINALLY!" but his voice sounds distant. I look out the window and glance at the porch, Ben is standing there. I look over at the red Volkswagen that drove up. The driver stepped out, but there were obviously some people in the back of the car but they never came out. _Here's my chance!_

I didn't make any noise I just waved frantically towards the car.

"There was this other ranger who came and I went to go set the bed up for me and Isabella, but he got away." Ben spoke from the other room. _The ranger got away? I hadn't noticed. Huh! This means help is on the way! _I thanked God with a silent prayer, and turned my attention back towards the car. Eventually someone stepped out of the car…_Emmett?!?_ I opened the window slowly to avoid it from making any noise and waved my arms outside. Ben was talking to the guy in the other room so they probably wouldn't hear me. "Emmett…" I whispered.

He turned and stared at me, in astonishment. "Bella?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I signaled for him to come over to the window. He walked over "Em, you gotta help me right before you guys came Ben was getting ready to rape me!" I whispered in a frantic voice. "Don't worry Bells, me and Edward are gonna save you." He spoke with courage, _wait… Edward?!_

"Edward's here?!" I smiled through my whisper, "Yeah in the car let me go get him." He ran towards the car a flung the backseat door open talking and pointing at me. Edward stuck his head out and looked over at me. His mouth dropped open as in surprise. Someone pushed him from inside, and to my surprise was Alice. _The gangs all here._

I went back inside and got the gun off the floor and ran back to the window. Emmett, Edward, and Alice were running towards me in lighting speed…for a human of course.

"Bella!" Edward held my face between his hands and placed the ever so sweetest kiss on my lips. Tears were brimming in my eyes to how happy I was to see him, and hear his voice again. "Here knock Ben on the head with the gun. I already used the last bullet." Their expressions were priceless.

"You shot someone?" Alice asked her hand to the throat. "I'll explain later, just please get me out of here!" my voice cracked. They ran towards the front door and it swung open.

"Hey!" Ben yelled. "ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" Emmett roared into the room. There were two loud thumps, indicating Ben and the other guy were on their knees and told. "Where the hell did you get that gun!?" and unfamiliar voice screeched.

"We are private detectives. Investigating on the case of the missing Isabella Marie Swan." Alice spoke professionally. "We just received a call from head quarters that our satiate tracked the girl to this spot in the woods." Someone's footsteps were approaching the door at a rapid speed. The door flew open, and behind it revealed my Edward. We ran towards each other and embraced. He kissed my face all over, "I missed you" he whispered.

"That's Edward isn't it Isabella!?" Ben yelled fiercely. I flinched away from the sound.

"Take her to the car Edward, we'll handle it from here." Emmett spoke. Edward picked my up bridal style and carried me towards the car, I had my hands wrapped around his neck tightly afraid he this might all be some sick dream. "Shh…Bella I'm not going anywhere." Edward cooed. I hadn't noticed I been sobbing.

Edward placed me gently into the car and took out his phone. "Don't worry love; everything is going to be okay. I promise." He dialed a number, "I'm going to call the police and have his sorry ass arrested. Stay here okay?"

I fiercely shook my head, "Don't leave." I sobbed. He sighed and leaned against the car door.

"Yes, hello. I'd like to report that I found the missing Isabella Marie Swan from Forks, Washington. My sibling and I found her hostage in some cottage in the forest of Denali. Please hurry she is in bad condition." He was staring at where Ben shot me. He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Bella he shot you?" Edward examined my wound. "Yeah but don't worry, I put some alcohol on it. I'll be fine." He didn't seem convinced. I'm going to call your father and then Carlisle. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, blocking out all the sounds. I shook my head pretending to have my I-pod with me.

"Bella, your father wants to speak with you." Edward held his phone out for me. "Hello?" I croaked.

"_Bella?! Oh my gosh! Bella! I'm so glad you're alright sweetie. Edward told me Ben shot you. Are you feeling okay?_" concern thick in his voice

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I'm tired." I mumbled "_Alright, I'll let you rest then. I'll be on the next plane to Alaska._" Oh no… "Dad, you don't have to. I'll probably stay in the hospital for a couple of days. You don't have to come over here." I crossed my fingers "_Non-sense. I'll be there in a little bit._" He hung up.

I looked up towards Edward "My dad coming." He smiled, "Okay, let me call my dad now."

**Edward's POV**

_Ring ring ring_

"_Hello?_"

"Hey dad, it's me Edward. Look it's a long story, but me Alice and Emmet found Bella. In some beat up old cottage in the middle of nowhere. So I called the police and they're on there way. Then we're going with Bella to the hospital. Okay?" I spoke all at once

"_You found Bella?!_" Carlisle's voice was happy "_BELLA?!_" I heard Esme squealed.

"Yeah, think of it this way. We're all going to be one big happy family again." I smiled at my choice of words.

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE, AS TO WHEATER YOU WANT JACOB TO END UP WITH JOHANNA , OR HAVE JOHANNA INTRODUCE JACOB TO RENESME. CAST YOUR VOTES!**

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. But um…I'm failing summer school. So yeah o-o That pretty much explains it. The story isn't over yet. So sit tight. :]**


	43. Chapter 43

**Important Author Note:**

**Between Us has been nominated for ****Best Incomplete All Human Twilight.**

**Voting starts August 1****st**** and end August 25****th****, winner will be announced August 26****th**** or the 27****th****. **

**So if you like Between Us go vote at**

**http://www(dot)twilightallhumanawards(dot)webs(dot)com/ **

**Thank you and don't worry I will update Between Us soon. I'm working on the final chapter. :]**


	44. Chapter 44

**Epilogue**

**6 Months Later….**

**Edward's POV**

It's been six long months since Bella's kidnapping, which she happened to recovery quickly from. She said me being with her the entire time helped her recover faster, I chuckle at the thought. Well anyways, after we got Bella out of that place and to a hospital Ben received capital punishment from the court. In other words, he was executed. They thought since he endangered Bella once, was sent to jail, then broke out and nearly killed her, he had to be killed. I'm not the one who approves the death penalty but I'll make and exception with Ben.

"Edward! CATCH!" Alice squealed from across the beach. I broke out of my thoughts for a moment and returned the volley ball to Alice and the others.

Right now we were all on the beach soaking up the sun, and goofing off. And when I say all I mean all the guys from La Push too. We've all warmed up to each other after Bella's kidnapping. It brought us closer, we all took turns watching her and keeping her company. Jacob still never said sorry to me, and nor I to him, but I'm sure we'll apologize sooner rather than later.

"Edward, Emily wants to know weather you want a hotdog or a cheeseburger." Bella asked from behind me. "A cheeseburger will be fine love."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. While me and Jacob weren't speaking to each other last December he met some guy named Sam and he's become a role model for him…and all the other La Push boys. Whatever Sam's been teaching them is good, because they're all more disciplined now, they still have fun but they know when enough is enough. And that has helped them a lot. Ever since Sam came into the picture the guys ended up getting girlfriends. I know seems almost impossible right? Yeah, but Jared fell in love with a girl in the tribal school her name is Kim I believe. And Quil to Claire- although she's two years younger than him-, Paul now has a deep interest in Jacob's older sister Rachel. Oh and Jacob, he and Johanna started going out; they're inseparable.

Speaking of Jacob and Johanna, where were they?

"Hey! Stop making out and get in the game!" Emmett yelled. I turned in the direction he was yelling only to find Jacob getting off from on top of Johanna. _How could he possibly lay on top of her without squishing her?_

"Don't get your panties in a bunch we're coming." Johanna giggled at Jacob's response. After they joined we just played and played…and played until it began to get dark.

"FOOD'S READY!" Emily announced behind the grill.

We all sat around this huge fire on logs eating the delious food Emily supplied us with. Sam was telling us silly tribal legends about werewolves and their natural enemies, vampires. _Like that would ever happen…_

"…and the vampires have never returned since. But once they do, the cycle will begin and the La Push boys will become…" he took a long dramatic pause "_werewolves._" We knew they were legends, but the way he put the story together made it all seem so real. Like magic. A giggle erupted near Jacob, obviously Johanna. "You know the vampires might be coming back." She giggled again. Sam looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"Well, notice _most_ of the boys on the rez have been getting beefed up out of the blue. Maybe it's a sign…" she trailed off mysteriously. "Okay, please stop. I know this is all fake but she's right about the beefing up outta nowhere thing. I don't wanna wake up one morning on all fours." Seth sat in fettle position. "Aww…Seth we're just having a little fun that's all." Johanna laughed. "No. _You're_ having fun. I'm freaking out!"

We all laughed at his insanity. "Dude, werewolves and vampires…will… exist when I get an A+…IN MATH…which will be…NEVER." Emmett said between laughs. "Whatever." Seth mumbled.

We then all started walking along the beach. Alice, Bella, Emily, Rosalie, and Johanna all went running into the water. They guys were just discussing sports. I walked by the shore line watching Bella splash about in the water. She was splashing Alice and Johanna with water. Emily and Rosalie were just swimming on their backs looking up at the stars.

"Hey bro." A husky voice from behind said making his presence known, "Hey Jake." He just stood next to me not looking at me but straight ahead at the girls. "You know, it's kinda not fair. The way girls could splash and laugh like that and nobody finds it gay. But _no_, when _guys _do it it's like that movie American Pie…_super gay_." I laughed at his observation. "Let me get this straight…you want to go in the water…with a bunch of guys and…splash…and…giggle…like a _girl_?" I said between laughs, I was clutching my sides at this point.

"I guess you're right, that does seem kinda gay." He chuckled. After a minute he sighs, "I missed you man." Jacob's voice was sincere. "Yeah, I missed you too." I kicked the sand. He looked at me and began, "Can you believe we let a girl get between us? I mean well yeah, Bella's great and all but…_damn._ All the crazy fights, especially at your house during that sleepover party. That was crazy. I'm glad it's behind us now, I mean honestly I'm not going to lie…throwing a couple of punches _was_ fun. 'Cuz it's like one of those macho moments you only get like once. But it was kind of like…a drunken night. Fun while it lasted, but it's something I'd rather forget."

"Wow. That was…_moving…_?" I replied sarcastically. "Aww. C'mon, you know that was cool." he whined, "Well, only a tad bit. But I didn't like the part where we hated each others guts."

Jacob brought a hand to his chest "Edward Anthony Cullen! You hated me? I'm shocked." He mocked hurt. "Oh please. Don't act like you didn't hate me, you should've _seen_ the way you looked at me." I chuckled at the memory. "Yeah well, it's gone. That's the past, keep movin' forward. Look what I came here to do is apologize. Apologize for all the trouble I gave you and Bella…but then again you have to thank me." He added smugly.

"_For what?!_" Is he serious? "Well since I caused you and Bella oh so much trouble, your relationship should be stronger. Right? I mean that's how all the chick flick movies end. Some force separates the two in the end their love is stronger." I laughed, "You watch chick flicks?" He grimaced, "Johanna thinks I need to soften up so she's making me watch them." Well Johanna was right, he _did_ need to soften up. "Well then I'm sorry too." I apologized.

"For what?"

I sighed "I don't know but you apologized so I figured I should too." Jacob laughed at that. "_So_… we good?" He looked hopeful. "_Duh_." I chuckled. We did a knuckle touch.

"Alright we got to _swear_ we won't let _anything_ get in the way of our friendship. EVER." Jacob exclaimed. I put my hand up to my heart, "Swear." I swore. "Good me too." Jacob also swore.

And that's how it went down. We swore to never let anything get between us ever again.

**I know cliché ending. But I thought it was cute. **


End file.
